In the Guise of an Angel
by Saraha
Summary: First-person point of view of Ryou during the duelest kingdom arc. [YNBRB, Yaoi, Under revision curently] Please R&R!
1. A Begining

In the Guise of an Angel  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Warnings: This is a Yaoi/Shonen Ai fic and for those of you who don't  
know what that means by now it's male homosexuality or bluntly a gay  
relationship with a tad bit of Yuri/Shoujo Ai mixed in. Don't like that stuff? Don't read.  
This all began as PG-13 but I moved the rating up to R just to be safe.  
It's got violence, cursing, blood, sexually suggestive scenes and speech.  
  
To clear this up the only for sure coupling in the story in Ryou/Yami Bakura  
while there maybe tiny hints here and there for others such as Yugi/Yami.  
Also under no circumstances is this a 'Bakura beats up Ryou' fic. While there  
may here and there be light violence against Ryou it's nothing real serious or  
deep. Nor, exactly is this a fluffy Ryou/Bakura fic full of romance.   
  
Bakura is a person who is very complex. He has trouble with his emotions and  
figuring out what he really feels about anything. He tends to be a bit violent Ryou  
when he feels betrayed or unsure. He tries to avoid anything involving his past.  
He has major issues, but what can one expect after thousands of years trapped in   
darkness?  
A perfectly sane being?  
He's definitely not all there anymore and has quite an interesting sadistic side.   
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
The day I met my darkness was one I would remember for quite some time.  
It seemed like any other day in my life, just the everyday sort of things happening.  
Except of course this was the day my father came back from his latest trip.  
You see, my father is an Archeologist. He's forever going on different trips to  
help with digs or do research. Sometimes he's gone for a few days sometimes  
a couple months. So while he's gone I stay by myself in our apartment in Japan.  
I guess people would think that was horrible leaving there child alone for that  
long but, it's always been fine with me.  
Maybe I should start by introducing myself.  
My name is Ryou Bakura and I'm fifth-teen years old.  
I've lived it Japan all my life other than a few month trips with my father  
now and then. I suppose I look quite different than most boys my age,  
my hair is shoulder length and pure white and my skin almost as pale.  
The only dark color I have is my eyes, they are a very deep brown color  
that make me think of chocolate. I'm not very tall ether.  
I've always been teased about my looks, everyone says I look like a girl  
and that I should cut my hair. It really doesn't bother me that much,  
I just smile and say nothing.  
I have no friends.  
Some of the other freshmen at my school will talk to me and a few girls blush  
when they see me but other than that it's like I don't even exist. That doesn't  
bother me ether, I frankly sometimes wonder if I really exist too. I prefer to keep  
to myself because everyone feels different than me. It's like a puzzle in a way,  
there all whole and complete, they know what they like and have friends they get  
along with. I've never exactly had a hobby, I read a lot and have a duel monsters deck.  
That's about it. I can cook and take care of myself for the most part since I have to,  
I'd never want to be a burden to my father. My life was very bland to say the least.  
Until that day.  
  
I remember it well, my father, a tall man with dark blue hair pulled back in a ponytail at  
the nap of his neck and glasses. He had explained to me a month before his trip that  
we were to move a few towns away to a city called Domino soon. Then he got a call   
and found that he was needed in Egypt. I'd always found Egypt so very alluring. I had  
two whole shelves of books on the artifacts and history of the land of the Pharaohs.  
My father had told me before that when I graduated high school he'd take me with him  
there. So, not wanting to delay the move he and I had packed up all his things and kept  
the boxes in his now empty room and asking me to be ready by the time he got back,  
he was gone for about three weeks that time. I did as he asked of course, by the time  
he returned everything was boxed and neatly labeled. He wasn't exactly surprised of course,  
he knew I was reliable. He though probably didn't know that I understood why we were moving.  
I could see it in his eyes at times, the one thing I seemed to inherit for him were his eyes. He knew   
I didn't have any friends, that I was teased and picked on at times. He didn't really see why though.  
He thought I was shy and quiet, and I think to a certain extent I am. He thought maybe if I  
changed schools, had another chance to start over I'd come around to people.  
That at least was his hope. So by early afternoon he had everything packed onto the  
truck he'd rented, both sitting in the front cab. Dad was digging in the dusty old tan duffel  
he carried on his trips for something. Finally with a soft 'aha!' he held out a rather flat square  
box to me. He smiled coyly saying he'd found something he'd thought I'd like. I took the  
package from him and lifted the top. Inside of a bed of folded white clothe was a necklace.  
  
It was like nothing I'd ever seen before, a strange yet very elegant gold piece.  
It was a pendant shaped like a circle entwined around a pyramid with a   
fancy eye carved neatly into it. From the circle hung five spiked cylinder  
in a semi circle under it. The cord that held it was brown and gold twisted together.  
Carefully I ran a finger across the eye's surface. It was stunning.  
Dad explained how he found it, about some story the merchant told  
him about it, something about duel monsters and shadows or darkness.  
That caught my attention for a moment before deciding that the man who   
had sold it to my father was bluffing, Duel Monsters was a modern game   
while this-this ring was clearly very old. I thanked my dad though giving  
him a quick hug before slipping the ring around my neck, letting it  
settle over my blue and white striped shirt. It had a certain weight   
about it but it was a comfortable sort. I glanced in the rear view  
mirror to see how it looked. It was then I heard muttering something  
in a tongue I didn't understand. It was harsh yet very quiet. I glanced  
around wondering where it came from. I could see no one on the streets  
and only my dad was in the cab. I wasn't that crazy was I?   
For a moment I felt a chill across my spine, much like cold fingers.  
I shivered and Dad asked me if I was ok. Shaking it off I nodded  
and looked out the window again. Maybe I was crazy.  
But, still I felt chilled by something.  
  
----------------------------------------  
Please Review! 


	2. Meeting My Shadow

Yay! I got a review!!! Thank you, StarStruck!   
*Cries happily*  
*Ryou Bakura walks in*  
*stops crying* Huh? how did you get here?   
Ryou:...um...your the writer...you tell me.  
Oh...um...StarStruck sent you a present lookie! *hands him a large mallet*  
Ryou:*smiles* thank you StarStruck! I'm sure I can use this for something...  
Yes I'm sure you could *hugs Ryou*   
Ryou:o_O Please get off me...  
Your sooooo Kawaii! I'll let go if you do the disclaimer. *hands him a peice of paper*  
Ryou:Ok, ok! *reads outloud* Saraha does not know Yugioh, she does though own a deck of duel  
monster cards, a lot of manga, a bunch of colored pencils, and the rights to hug Ryou Bakura  
and his Yami. Wait a min-  
*death grip hug*  
Ryou:For the love of humanity, someone help me...o_O  
-----------------------------------------------------  
We got to the new apartment by early afternoon and spent the  
rest of it unloading our things. By six or so we were starving,  
my dad went down the street then to pick up some Chinese food for us.  
I however choose to stay and begin reorganizing my room.  
  
The thing was with me you'd think I was somesort school loving  
kid or something. A desk, a book shelve, my bed and a side table  
were my furniture. I admit I have a lot of books and some manga.  
  
It was fairly easy to fix up the room again and I was done not  
long after my dad left. Placing the last of the books on the   
shelf I found an old shoe box at the bottom of the box which I   
promptly placed on my bed opening the lid eagerly.  
  
Inside where, in neat rows and stacks a large quanity of Duel   
Monsters cards. As I've said before I have a sort of addiction  
to the popular card game. I sopose if you've never played the  
game you wouldn't understand the excitment I get when I play,  
the thrill of the battle, the stradiges, just everything was  
like a dream for me. Since I've never really had that many friends  
it's always been hard to find people to duel againest.  
  
The one time I'd acually sommoned up the curage to play againest  
a kid at my old school I had won but, afterward everyone at  
school seemed to avoid me. My deck was strange they said, most  
people tended to use the most powerful or attrative monsters in  
there decks, whilst my own was made up of what they called 'bazzire'  
and 'weak' mosters. They couldn't understand how I won or why I  
like such things. To tell the truth I'm not completely sure why ether.  
I call my deck an 'occult deck' which seems very accurate for it's style.  
That was when people first started avoiding me, before that it wasn't odd  
at all for me to be picked on nor for giggling, blushing girls approching me.  
But that was in the past now, I now carefully picked up my personal  
deck from the stacks and stacks of cards easily picking out the deck  
from my favorite card I keep on top; the Change of Heart.  
  
"Intresting card is it not?"  
  
I dropped my deck all over the floor. The voice that spoke in the room was  
so very firmilor, it was a soft one with a harsh undertone most definatly male  
but quiet. The person whom for some reason I could not find the curage to look  
up at stepped in front on me and now fingers moved so delictly press under my chin  
softly forcing me to look up into the chocolate eyes of a teenage boy. I now knew my mouth   
lay open in shock staring in surprise at someone who looked almost exactly like me.  
He was taller I could see, by a couple inches at least and wore the same clothes as me  
minis the gold necklace I wore. He was most definatly as pale as I was and had the same  
long spiky white locks. There was something about hs eyes however that were strange.  
They were the same color as my own yet the seemed cold and distant, a kind of void seemed  
to cloud them. He was watching me as well a mix of curiousity and annoyment in his  
tone when he fanally spoke.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
I couldn't speak. There was something about this person. I felt awe in his preince while  
at the same time a sort of fear I could not idenify.  
  
"I asked you a question, baka.", he said frowning at me as I countiued to stare.  
  
Finally he seemed to lose his pachints and rather boldly struck me in the jaw, his  
fist a quick blur of pale flesh in the still air. I think it was still the shock, not as much  
the punch that propelled me back onto the bed my head hitting painfully againest  
the wall my bed was on. It did hurt though, and I could taste coppery blood in my  
mouth. Rubbing my head I sat up on the bed looking at the strange teen before me.  
He stared blankly back now seated on the opposite side of the bed legs sprawled  
about like it was his own. He stretched an arm lazily for a moment before eyeing  
where he'd struck me. With the grace of a cat he lay back onto his belly holding head  
in hands simply watching me, waiting it seemed.   
"W-who are you?" my voice came in shakier that I had hoped reviling my fear.  
He snorted a laugh rolling onto his back looking at me upside down. He  
smirked and I will say now that this exprestion seemed made for his face.  
  
"You want to know who I am hmmm? Hn. Like I really know. If I did know  
why would I tell you little baka?"  
  
I waited for a real ansher to my question. He stared rather bored back at me then growled,  
  
"I soppose you could call me the spirit of the ring..."  
  
He laughed rather insanely as I stared at him in both confusion and fear. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm dead you fool. My soul is bound to that necklace you wear and has been so for ages."  
  
I once more stared quite stupidly at him.  
  
"W...why do you look like me then?"  
  
"I am you I soppose you could say. As you are me."  
  
"That doesn't make sense..."  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course it wouldn't to a baka like you. I am you as much as you are me.  
I am the darkness as you are the light. We're soposivly the same though,  
with your idoitcy I highly doubt it."  
  
He chuckled darkly now and sat back up in the blink of an eye; a hand now  
hovered and inch from the bruise he'd made. He smiled cruly.  
  
"Fear not though, as long as you don't act stupid theres no need for me  
to hurt you my host. I don't need much anyway."  
  
The necklace I wore now glowed a strange white light and the enflaming  
pain was gone. I could no longer taste blood ether.  
  
"Can't have anyone knowing about me yet hikari. So just do as I say."  
----------------------------------------------  
Please Review! 


	3. Questionable behavior

Ryou: I don't think she sould have gotten those cookies -_-'  
*laughs evily*Mhahahahahahahahahahaha...  
Ryou:Saraha? were'd she go?  
*glomps Ryou*  
Ryou:*sweatdrop* How is glomping diffrent from hugging?  
Glomping includes a death grip of sorts rather than just cuddling.  
Ryou:Saraha does not own Yugioh, so that means she doesn't own me. Ha!  
...Yet...  
Ryou:O_O  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Are new apartment wasn't that far from are old one but, I was still place in a new  
  
school district. It wasn't a big deal to me, I had no friends, so I wouldn't miss anyone.  
  
The teacher introduced me to the homeroom class and assigned me a seat. More or less everyone  
  
ignored me, a few obvious bullies staring at me like fresh meat, but that was about it.  
  
Class went on, lunch came and went, and finally the last hour of class came. It was  
  
homeroom free study my schedule said, but it certainly didn't look like anyone was studying.  
  
It reminded me instead of a duel monsters tournament I had watched on TV. six kids stood   
  
in the back of the room trading cards and chatting happily. My right hand went  
  
to my pocket were I keep my deck.  
  
'Now what are you planing to do, baka?' my yami's voice demanded in my mind.  
  
After he disappeared last night I had found that he could speak to me in my mind  
  
and I could reluctinley speak to him as well. I disided to ingnore him for once and   
  
I got up from my desk to better servey the room. A few kids laughed as they compared  
  
monster power levels and in the center of the room people watched two guys battle.  
  
One guy sat by himself a laptop on his desk, he muttered to himself and cast dark glances  
  
at the larger groups of kids his eyes were a dark blue hue and a briefcase sat next to  
  
him. Four other kids sat by the window the laughed and talked quietly, their desk were pushed  
  
together, two of them were dueling. Suddenly a decbrite hissing filled my mind, 'go meet those  
  
four'. I glanced back at the four, three guys and one girl, two of the guys were the kids I  
  
had labeled as bullies. They don't look much like bullies now I mused as the blond one was  
  
wiped out by the girl's fairy type monsters card, the dark haired laughing at him.  
  
"Aww man! Thats the third time in a row, Tea", he wined.  
  
"Actually it was the sixth time in a row, Joey", said the other boy.  
  
I looked at him now, he was alot shorter than both of the bully boys as well as the girl.  
  
His hair was black and red-purple spiked up with three blond lightning shaped streaks in  
  
the spikes and five blond strands framing his face: his eyes were wide purple orbs that  
  
sent thoughts of kindness and friendship. Although his appearance was quite striking,  
  
it was the necklace he wore around his neck that interested me. The necklace was a long  
  
gold chain with an upside-down peramid attached to it and an elabrolitly carved eye was  
  
in the middle of it, the same style as the neck lace I had tucked under my shirt at that  
  
moment. For resons other than my yami's demands I walked over to the small group. The two  
  
'bully' boys were now locked in what appeared to be a contest of insults while the girl  
  
rearranged her deck. I approached the short one. Nervously I smiled at him and he looked  
  
up at me smiling as well.  
  
"Hi! Your names Bakura right? My names Yugi, nice to meet you!"  
  
I felt my self blush, Yugi was so open and friendly it made me feel important and gave me  
  
more curage. Before I could ansher Yugi, my yami let his thoughts be known to me.  
  
'The puzzle..., his voice whispered with longing. As if he relized that I was listening  
  
his voice snapped back to his normal irritable ring, 'he's waiting for you to speak, baka!'  
  
"Um, yes my name is Bakura. Its nice to meet you too, Yugi."  
  
I wanted to ask him about his necklace maybe even make friends with him, he seemed so  
  
kind and no one had ever acted like that when I'd met people before.  
  
"Do you play Duel Monsters, Bakura?"  
  
I nodded, my hand reaching for my deck when the school bell rang. Yugi's friends now   
  
approached me as well.  
  
"Hi, my names Tea", the girl said stopping next to Yugi, "and this is Tristen and Joey."  
  
She pointed to the tall boys stepping behind Yugi. I introduced my self to the other three  
  
and Yugi invited me over to his house to hang out with his friends and him. In my mind  
  
I was deliriously happy and quite ready to except but, the hiss of my yami's whisper  
  
stopped me.  
  
'No, baka don't except, he growled. Now I was a bit angry at him I, without thinking  
  
snapped back,  
  
'I will if I want to'. The next second I felt like someone was pushing me out of the way and  
  
I watched as I declined Yugi's offer saying I still had unpacking to do. What in the  
  
world? Yugi, Tristen, Tea, and Joey left then. 'I' grabbed my school bag and left walking  
  
home.  
  
'What is going on', I wondered, I was seeing with my eyes and hearing with my ears but, I  
  
couldn't  
  
control my body. 'I' walked into my apartment and threw my school bag to the floor, and I fell  
  
to the floor with it. I pulled myself to my knees relizing I had control of my body and that  
  
my yami stood in front of me at about the same time.  
  
The blow came without warning, a backhand across the face, and it hurt quite a bit. I rubbed  
  
the point of contact peering up at my yami.  
  
"Stupid baka! When I tell you to do something you obey!"  
  
If I could have found the curage I would have fought back, I would have told him it was  
  
my life and he was just a parasite feeding on my fear. I though did not have bravery to face  
  
down an enraged yami and instead asked a question.  
  
"What did you do to me earlier?"  
  
"I told you before baka, we share a body, I can control your body too."  
  
"But how do you appear in a separate body then?"  
  
"That is beyond the coprehion of a baka like you."  
  
I frowned at this, it bothered me greatly that my yami was forever talking down to me and calling me baka.  
  
"Stop calling me that!", I growled at him.  
  
The second the words left my mouth he grabbed me by the collar pulling my face close to his.  
  
His eye were cold and angry.  
  
"You are in no position to make demands. If I were you I would shut up and do what your told."  
  
With that he flung me back to the floor walking to my bedroom. I got off the floor and peeked  
  
into the bedroom, yami was examining the bookshelves as he selected a book and lay on my bed  
  
to read. Satisfied that he wasn't going to do any damage I went to the kitchen to fix dinner  
  
for myself. Father would be gone for a few days as he had gotten a call last night to go  
  
on another trip for work. By now of course, I was use to him not being home most of the time  
  
and could take care of myself and the apartment. As I added the rice to the boiling water I  
  
heard my yami yelling in my bedroom. So I went and stood in the doorway of my bedroom, watching  
  
my yami mutter in Egyptian the book lay open on my bed. I didn't want to go in when my yami  
  
was angry about something but I had to find out what was going on.  
  
His language suddenly changed to a familiar string of curse words followed by him yell that  
  
I should 'get my ass in there'. I obeyed, I had collected my fair share of bruises for that  
  
day and didn't need him getting even angrier. He lifted the book off the bed and handed it to me.  
  
"Tell me what you know of the Pharaohs." He commanded. Puzzled I told about some of the more well  
  
known pharoahs, there tombs and such. I thought I must have imagined as I spoke of the tombs,  
  
that I saw a real smile on his face and a soft gleam in his eyes. He stopped me from contuing.  
  
"What do you know about the shadow games?"  
  
Now I looked at him confused. His eyes widened and he gasped,  
  
"You mean to say you pathetic mortals have yet to rediscover the shadow realm or the  
  
shadow games?"  
  
I nodded stiffly, What was he talking about? He sat down on my bed looking thoughtful. I took  
  
this as my cue to exit and went back to the kitchen. I checked the rice and began slicing  
  
vegetables, adding them to the sliced beef sizzling on the stove. Without even relizing it,  
  
I cooked food for two. Did yami's need to eat? He was after all a spirit who happened to share  
  
my body. I went ahead and set the table for two, dishing out my home cooked meal, musing that  
  
the whole 'yami situation' was like some sort of weird anime. I went ahead and went to my room  
  
noting even waiting to find more courage in myself. The yami sat in the middle of the floor  
  
cross-legged hands on his knees. What was he doing?  
  
"Meditating." I blinked, he had read my thoughts?  
  
"You didn't guard them very well so I heard you."  
  
He now stood meeting my eyes squarely, they weren't angry eyes ether, but rather thoughtful and  
  
gathered; a slight smile pulled at his lips. I remembered the reason I came in the first place.  
  
"Umm...dinner is.uh..."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah! Do you ne...I mean are you hungry?"  
  
"As a spirit I don't need to eat as long as your body remains healthy. However I can eat as  
  
a pleasure of sorts...I'll join you a minute."  
  
I looked at him blankly. He was being nice? Did that mean he'd stay that way? Could we  
  
become friends? He glared at me, still smiling though.  
  
"I am not trying to become your friend. Your not acting as stupid and pathetic as you were  
  
earlier, and I need to speak to you about something." His voice was not angry, nor kind. It  
  
was more of a proving voice as if a little kid would say "So There" when they were right  
  
about something. So I went back to the kitchen yami trailing behind.   
-----------------------------------------------  
Thank you so much reviewing people!  
Wildwolf, it means alot to me that you reviewed...I love your seto/ryou storys there so kawaii!  
Sarina Fannel, your so, so nice! ^_^  
I'm sorry for the bad spelling, I used spell check but...I don't know what went wrong. ^_^'  
Ryou: Is my yami gonna be nice to me?  
Maybe...Maybe not...  
Seto: I damand a part in this story!  
You were in it...you were muttering over your laptop...remember?  
Seto:Ok...*starts to walk away*  
*glomps seto*  
Seto:O_o must you do that?  
No...but I want to.  
Seto:*sigh* 


	4. Dinner and a Movie

Thank you everybody, your all so nice! I baked you all cookies. ^_^  
Ryou: She's not allowed to eat them though.  
What!?!  
Ryou: No way I'm gonna put up with your sugar high.  
*sigh* Fine. Anyway,  
Thanks StarStruck! *frames the paper and hangs it above the couch*  
I think it'll look nice up there!  
Bronze Eagle, Thank you so much! I love Yami B. and Ryou sooooo much!  
Oh, and I fixed the spelling of Guise. I'm a really bad speller. -_-'  
Dark Magician thank you very very much! I'll have to find that spelling  
thing tomarrow.  
Now this chapter is going to be the most light hearted chapter in the   
story as well (in my opion) the most *fun* after this, it gets dark.  
Oh, and I plan on there being this chapter and the next one, then the  
Duelist Kingdom chapters. Sorry if it's a bit off, Wildwolf!  
Now the Disclaimer!  
Ryou:...  
Ryou?  
Ryou:...  
Ryou!!!  
Ryou: fine! Saraha does not own Yugioh, nor does she own many things  
mentioned in this fic...that I can't mention yet because I'll ruin  
the *surprise*.  
Thank you Ryou! *Glomps Ryou*  
Ryou:*sigh*  
----------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
My yami sat down at the table and picked up his chopsticks and closed his eyes.  
  
I felt a twitch in my mind as I sat down. Yami expertly held his pair and picked up a piece of beef eating it.  
  
"So, um what did you want to talk about?"  
  
I picked at my food watching my yami in the corner of my eye.  
  
He stopped eating and his eyes grew sterner.  
  
"That boy, Yugi, we must watch him closely. He may be very important to my plans."  
  
He took a sip of his water and shuddered.  
  
"The water tastes like metal."  
  
I bit my tongue to keep from asking him why he would know what metal tasted like. What did he  
  
want with Yugi though? Oh course I had the idea that it had to do with that necklace of his but,  
  
what did that mean to my yami? T thought about this as I ate.  
  
I must have finally shielded my thoughts because he didn't answer my questions, he finished his  
  
meal quickly not even dropping a grain of rice, despite the fact that I'm sure he'd never used  
  
chopsticks before. I on the other hand had been using them with ease since I was five when  
  
my father and I moved here from England after my mother died. I finished my food and picked  
  
up my yami and my own dishes and began loading them into the dishwasher.  
  
"What is that thing?", my yami asked staring at the dishwasher wide eyed. I laughed  
  
I couldn't help it. But no punches came, he did glare at me but that was it. So I explained it  
  
to him. Afterward he shook his head and sighed,  
  
"I can't believe how lazy your generation is."  
  
I had to agree with him, compared to someone who lived some three thousand years ago  
  
we were lazy. A thought came to my mind and I asked it, taking advantage of the oddly good nature of my yami,  
  
"Hey, what's your name anyway?"  
  
He blinked obviously thinking about something, then spoke,  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Um, what should I call you then?" He shrugged,  
  
"Just call me Yami."  
  
I nodded to that and for whatever reason didn't think it was funny or  
  
odd that he didn't know his name, I mean if I was trapped in a necklace for three thousand years,  
wouldn't I forget my name? Yami now interrupted my thoughts,  
  
"So what do you do now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well before you found yourself sharing a form with an Egyptian spirit what did you do after dinner?",  
he smirked.  
  
"Well, I'd either do homework or watch TV..."  
  
"What's TV?" I guess he stopped pulling imformation from my mind for whatever reason. I grabbed  
  
him by the arm and dragged him into the living room and sat us both on the couch. I pointed  
  
to the TV in front of us.  
  
"That TV."  
  
"A box with glass side? What is it for?"  
  
"Entertainment." He blinked then mused,  
  
"Not very interesting is it? When I wanted entertainment I'd just rob some old Pharaoh's tomb  
  
and watch everyone freak out when they found out."   
  
I was digging under the couch for the remote,  
  
"You have to turn it on first. You were a tomb robber?"  
  
"The best damn tomb robber ever! The Pharaoh never knew what hit'em!"  
  
I finally found the remote, as well as twenty seven cents. Grabbing the remote and the change I  
  
sat back up to see Yami taping the TV screen with his knuckles, I giggled despite myself and  
  
turned on the TV. Yami jumped back onto the couch in surprise as a commercial for jeans came on.  
  
"What sort of magic is this!?!"  
  
"It's not magic it's technology." I flipped through the channels, "It's sorta like a theater"  
  
Yami just stared at it in interest. Finally I found the perfect channel.  
  
"Now back to Stephen Sommers 'The Mummy'"  
  
"What the hell is this!?!" Yami yelled.  
  
"It's a movie, which is like a play, about Egypt."  
  
Yami's eyes bugged as he stared at the screen, as little scarab beetles devoured some guy.  
  
Later on I wondered if I should regret having him watch this.  
  
"That man is a baka! Can he not see that there's a trap there!?!"  
  
"It's a *movie* Yami, he's supposed to fall into obvious traps and then miraculously get out  
  
in time to save the girl...or the treasure...whatever's on the line at the time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...that's what happens in movies, the heroes usually don't die. Want a soda?"  
  
"What's a soda?"  
  
"A drink. Want one?"  
  
He shrugged and continued yelling back at the hero on the screen. I sighed and went to the fridge and  
  
opened it. I could see milk, iced tea, orange juice, and some off brand sugary grape soda.  
  
I grabbed two cans and went back to the living room. I shoved a can into Yami's hand.  
  
"Damn its cold!"  
  
"Yeah, well it's better cold. This is how you open it." I demonstrated it to him and he successfully  
  
opened his. He took a huge gulp and I waited for comments. He took another sip.  
  
"This is good."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"It's *really* good."  
  
"Glad you like.", I muttered drinking my own.  
  
"What type of alcohol is in it?"  
  
I choked on my drink and began coughing. When I could breath normally, I spoke up.  
  
"It's a soda, it has no alcohol in it, just flavoring and a lot of sugar."  
  
"I thought you said it was a *drink*."  
  
"It is a *drink*, a non alcoholic drink."  
  
"Why don't you put alcohol in it?"  
  
"Because I'm too young, you have to be twenty one to have alcohol."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"It's the law, they don't want a bunch of a drunk teenagers running about."  
  
"In my day, you could drink as soon as you could pay for it and hold it down."  
  
"Well, things have changed."  
  
He muttered to himself and turned back to the TV as the hero saved the girl as promised.  
  
We watched the rest of the movie as well as the commercials in-between. I had to explain a lot  
  
of the commercials to yami, though I outright refused to explain the 'female hygiene' commercials  
  
to him, "You figure it out, no way in hell I'm explaining."  
  
I was enjoying just hanging out with Yami, it was like he was my friend and for someone  
  
who had no friends that was something. The movie ended around midnight, and Yami and I after  
  
a few more soda's weren't sleepy at all. Did yami's sleep? I had no clue. I flipped through  
  
the TV guide and after I explained how to use the remote Yami began to channel surf. He  
  
stopped suddenly and asked, "What's this?"  
  
The TV suddenly blared, "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!"  
  
I dropped the TV guide. Yami was entranced by it.  
  
"Today on the Jerry Springer show..."  
  
An hour later Yami was curled up on the couch, his legs stretched across my abdomen. I was stuck.  
  
I wasn't gonna wake him up, I had tried to convince him that the show wasn't something  
  
worth watching and I had failed. He'd watched the entire show and muttered happily about  
  
how easily controlled this generation was. He'd as Jerry offered his little last relationship  
  
speech, lost his obvious sugar high and fell asleep...on me. I was stuck there for the night.  
  
So I fell asleep with Yami on me, his body oddly warm for someone who was just a spirit.  
  
  
The next morning I woke up and Yami wasn't in the room. I looked around and found him in my  
  
room, looking at my duel monsters deck. I yawned and looked at the clock, it was ten thirty  
  
in the morning. I was way late for school. Shit.  
  
"Forget about school for today, I called in sick for you."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"You have something else to do today."  
----------------------------------------------  
Ryou:what is he talking about???  
  
...You'll have to wait and see, Mahahahahahahaha!  
  
Seto: What is Yami Bakura talking about? What will happen to poor Ryou? Will I ever get  
another part???? Does Saraha own 'The Mummy' or 'Jerry Springer'???  
  
Ryou:No.  
  
You'll find out next time...Maybe...  
  
Ryou and Seto:*sweatdrop* 


	5. Dry Tears

Here we are, the next chapter! Sorry it took a few days. ^_^  
Seto: Am I in this part?  
No. You are mentioned though.  
Seto:I want a bigger part! I deserve my own fic!  
Ryou:You want her to write about you?  
Seto:Umm...  
*smirks evily* You got money Keiba, buy one...  
Seto: Hey! I can't! You don't own Yugioh or me!  
Mahahahahaha! I got you to say the disclaimer!  
Seto:O_O'  
Ryou:Does that mean you aren't going to make me say it any more?  
If you give me a hug I might consider it...  
Ryou:*Of his own FREE WILL gives Saraha a hug*  
*Cries* I knew this day would come!  
Ryou:O_o  
Seto:*snickers*  
*Bashes Seto with a chair* Don't be mean to my Ryou-Chan!  
Seto:x_x  
Ryou:o_O Ryou-Chan?  
-----------------------------------  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
He stopped shuffling the deck and placed it on the side table.  
  
"What am I talking about? Are you that thick headed!?! Maybe I let myself relax to much  
  
last night and you forgot your place."  
  
He closed the space between us in two steps.  
  
"Do you think you are in charge here? Do you think we're 'friends'? Well!?!"  
  
I couldn't believe this. It was like *he* was two different people. I didn't say anything.  
  
He study me with insane eyes, not a thread of kindness seemed to be in him. He waited for  
  
me to respond. Let him wait, what was he gonna do, beat me? He'd done it before and frankly  
  
it didn't scare me. I glared at him waiting for him to do something. He just shoved past me and  
  
locked himself in my fathers bedroom. I fell to my knees, what was wrong with him? It *did* scare  
  
me that he could be so unpredictable, it scared me a lot. I had thought we were coming to a  
  
truce of sorts, that we'd respect each other although we were different. Guess I was wrong,  
  
really wrong. I crawled over to my bed and lay on it, staring into nothingness.  
  
  
I must have laid there for hours just doing nothing, I had no idea what Yami was doing while  
  
I spaced out, I'm not sure I wanted to know. I finally got up and looked at the clock, it was  
  
three thirty in the afternoon. I decided to get up and go take a shower, I was still wearing   
  
yesterdays school fuku. I dug through my dresser, got some clean clothes, and proceeded to the  
  
bathroom. I took a long cold shower, scrubbing myself free of the smells of yesterday:  
  
sweat, paper, cooked meat, soda, and...my Yami. My Yami's scent, it was like the smell of  
  
a desert night, a cool sandy smell full of mystery. I blushed as I washed my hair, why was  
  
I thinking of him? I rinsed the soap off and turned off the shower. What did he mean to me?  
  
I remembered my thoughts of when Yami slapped me, 'A paracite', was that what he was? I dried off  
  
and got dressed letting my hair air dry. The doorbell rang and I ran to answer it. At the door  
  
was Yugi. I must have looked surprised because Yugi looked up at me and explained,  
  
"I brought your homework."  
  
I smiled, forgetting about Yami for a moment and invited him in. I made us tea in the kitchen.  
  
Yugi and I sat at the table rather serenely drinking tea.  
  
"Are you feeling better, Bakura?"  
  
"Hai, I guess I'm just a bit tired from our move.", I lied.  
  
"Are you sure? You look pale."  
  
"I'm fine, I may stay home tomorrow too, just in case."  
  
"Well, if you do It'll be someone else bring your homework, I'll be gone for...a while."  
  
I must have looked puzzled because he continued.  
  
"I'm...going to be in a tournament...a Duel Monsters tournament." He pulled a letter out of  
  
his school bag and handed it to me. I skimmed it quickly and gasped as I finished,  
  
"Your going to go to Duelist Kingdom!?!"  
  
He nodded looking a little sad. Then he muttered something I couldn't hear.  
  
"I'm sorry...I couldn't hear you..."  
  
"I...beat Seto Kaiba in a duel."  
  
My jaw dropped. I knew who Seto Kaiba was, everyone knew, even those who wouldn't know  
  
who the Duel Monsters world champion was, knew him as the multibillionaire teenage  
  
CEO of Kaiba Corps. he was said to be unbeatable, he had at least two blue eyes white dragon  
  
cards, although was said to have three, no one had lasted past two blue eyes to know.  
  
Yugi was blushing a fierce red in my obvious amazement. I asked the first thing that came to my lips,  
  
"How did you beat him? He has two blue eyes!"  
  
"Three actually."  
  
"You beat three blue eyes?"  
  
"yes..."  
  
"How?" I didn't mean to pester him but this was huge news for the world.  
  
"I...assembled Exodia..."  
  
I stared in growing amazement, "Your joking right?"  
  
He reached once more into the school bag pulling out his deck and grabbing five cards, handing  
  
them to me to see. I held them with trembling hands as I silently read the cards:  
  
Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Right Leg of the Forbidden One, Left Arm of the Forbidden One,  
  
Right Arm of the Forbidden One, and Exodia the Forbidden One. This was a feat none had ever  
  
done, it was said to be impossible, and little Yugi had done it. What was I supposed to say?  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Yugi couldn't have blushed any more red. I didn't know why he seemed embarrassed, this was incredible.  
  
"Does that...make you the world champion?"  
  
"No, it wasn't a tournament so he keeps his title."  
  
I left it at that, I didn't want to make Yugi even more embarrassed then he was, I handed  
  
him his cards back. Now I suddenly remembered Yami who was just in the other room, his words  
  
were burned into my mind, "That boy, Yugi, he may be very important to my plans'. Yugi was  
  
endanger and I had let him be in the same place as Yami for way to long. I didn't want to  
  
clue him in on what was going on, I had to get rid of him though. Luckily Yugi at that moment spoke up,  
  
"Well, thank you for the tea, but I've got to get going, the boat leaves in about an hour."  
  
"Oh, all right, thank you for keeping me company for a while. I hope you win the tournament, Yugi."  
  
He looked at me with incredibly sad eyes although he was smiling, "I must win...if I can't...I don't know what I'll do."  
  
I couldn't help but stare, Yugi seemed so noble, yet frightened, something other than the prize  
  
was on the line, I knew it. I smiled kindly though and thanked him again as he left, I wasn't going to bother him with  
  
my questions. I was going to however find out what my Yami's plan was, he'd been too quiet today.  
  
I went to my father's bedroom door and relised it was unlocked, I walked in.  
  
The room was larger than my own room and filled with books, papers, and artifact; all of which  
  
were in jumbled heaps on the floor. None of the lights were on and something was shaking on the  
  
bed. I approached it carefully and sat on the bed next to the huddled mass that was my darkness.  
  
He sat up looking at me with a mixture of hate, fear, and remorse. He was crying in a way, no tears  
  
fell down his cheeks but, that was because he wouldn't allow them. He cried dry tears, and I didn't know,  
  
"Why?" I relised I'd spoken the last word out loud and it was too late to change that.  
  
What amazed me was he answered me.  
  
"I spent three thousand years in that ring, three thousand years trapped in that forsaken darkness  
  
waiting for someone to find me. Then I was released again, into this world. I don't have my own  
  
body, I have to put up with the shadow Realm always pulling at me with it's dark powers, and  
  
the only people that I knew and are still alive in some ungodly way are my sworn enemies!  
  
Do you have something that's worse!?!"  
  
He grabbed me by the collar, pulling my eyes to meet his hateful ones, "Well, do you have something  
  
so horrible pull at your soul, something that takes away everything that ever met something to you?  
  
You just live your little life and then when someone hurts you in the smallest way you get upset.  
  
You never had your life stolen from you. You never were cursed to live for all eternity within that ring,  
  
to be eternally damned ,never to do what you pleased, but to do the will of the shadows.  
  
Then you'll die, I'll end up back in the ring, alone in the dark for Ra knows how long!"  
  
He dropped my collar and concentrated on keeping the tears in, he shook with his pent up emotion.  
  
I wanted to comfort him, but I was afraid he'd push me away, I was but a mortal who found him by sheer coincidence,  
  
not some mystical fate. He was frightened by something and if it could scare someone who  
  
was immortal, it was frightening indeed.  
  
Yami had curled up on the bed, his knees pulled against his chest in a protective way; his eyes  
  
were no longer insane but, held the vision of loneliness, something I had seen in the mirror  
  
before.  
-------------------------------  
*Saraha, Seto, and Ryou(-chan) are siting on the couch. Seto has a large lump on his head,  
Saraha is drinking tea, and Ryou is staring at Saraha*  
Ryou(-chan): We sat there drinking 'tea'?  
Whats wrong with that? I like tea!  
Ryou(-chan): It just dosen't sound...normal.  
???  
Seto: Sounds like a nice little tea party. *Snicker*  
Ryou:*Attacks Seto*  
Seto:*Fights Back*  
-_-'  
Ryou:*Emurges from the fight victorus*   
Seto:x_x  
Well, Seto's uncouncus so you'll have to do the closing...thing.  
Ryou:*pouts*Why can't you do it???  
'Cause I want you to.  
Ryou:*grumble*Fine! What is it really that Yami fears? Will I be able to help him as well as  
myself with lonliness? Will this fic go on for a while?  
Find out next time on Dragon Ba...I mean...this fic.  
Ryou and Saraha:^_^' 


	6. Why do you push me away?

Hi everyone ! Sorry it took so long to get this out, I had to visit my  
grandma and grandpa over the week end and then went to this  
collage thing yesterday. I'm glad I got more reviews though! I love geting  
reviews, it makes me so happy! If your reading this and you haven't reviewed, please do!  
Ryou:Like anyone is really reading this stuff...  
They are! *points to Wildwolf, Sarina Fannel, Bronze Eagle, Shadow-Fox,  
Dark Magician, and StarStruck* They say they even like it!  
Ryou:Ever think they might just be nice?  
Hmf!  
Seto:Your just tring to get her mad aren't you?  
Ryou:Actuly I'm not.  
Seto:Well your doing a good job of it.  
Ryou:Just say the stupid disclaimer, Seto.  
No! Ryou, you must do the disclaimer this time!  
Ryou:Why?  
'cause.  
Ryou:Saraha does not own Yugioh. She does own Yugioh mercandise though  
so don't even worry about sueing her, she'll buy your stuff and you'll  
get her money anyway.  
-_-' It's so true....  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
My Yami lay there on the bed silently shaking, his eyes filled with the loneliness I had come to  
  
bear in my life. Although it would seem like he would be the one who's face would be stained  
  
with tears; it was my own that had streams of salt water flowing apon it. Yami had never seemed  
  
to have any kind of emotions, he'd never showed any remorse for the physical or mental pain  
  
he'd caused; though he'd never did anything that *really* hurt me. He had acted rather happy  
  
last night, but anyone drinking that much soda in an hour would probably act happy.  
  
I really wasn't sure what I should have been doing. You want to help him don't you? You  
  
need to tell him you understand; that you have felt the same thing he has. My arm trembled  
  
as I placed my hand on his shoulder and his own shaking stopped. I felt my heart beat quicken  
  
and Yami sat up and looked at me in seeming amazement.  
  
"What are you doing?", he whispered.  
  
What was I doing? How had I planned to help Yami? I felt I had to speak though  
.  
"You act like your the only one who's ever felt like that, Yami."  
  
He looked slightly annoyed by that.  
  
"What? Have you spent countless millenniums in the darkness?", he growled, "As far as I  
  
remember you've been alive less than two decades, baka."  
  
"I understand how you feel...I..."  
  
"You understand nothing.", his voice was flat with loathing, "You don't know what I've been   
  
through, and you certainly don't understand the torment that was caused by the dark games."  
  
"If I don't understand then tell me."  
  
My nerve surprised him obviously, his eyes went wide. I waited. He muttered with anger  
  
and turned away from me. I took it apon myself to continue.  
  
"So you won't tell me? I'm only trying to help you, but if you really wanted help you'd make  
  
me understand!" I hadn't meant to yell, it just ended up like that. He looked at me with contempt,  
  
"So you want to understand do you? Fine I'll make you see what I mean."   
  
He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of my fathers room, through the living room, and to  
  
my own room. He went towards my desk and picked my school bag off the floor, opened it, and  
  
poured its contents onto the floor. I opened my mouth to protest but he tucked the bag under  
  
his arm, grabbed my deck from the side table, and pulled me to the kitchen. There he raided the   
  
pantry and the fridge, putting various food ideams into the bag before zipping the full bag shut.  
  
He dropped the bag on the floor and advanced on me. I found myself backing against the counter  
  
on the other side of the kitchen his arms on either side of me, resting on the surface. He smirked.  
  
"Are you afraid of me now? You know I could kill you with a single thought."  
  
"You lie...you told me yourself, if I die you end up back in the ring."  
  
"How observant of you. here put this in your pocket."   
  
he held out my deck. Should I take it? What was he planing?   
  
"Don't you trust me, my little friend?"  
  
I looked at him, the mirror image of myself and took the deck. He smiled calmly as I put the  
  
cards into my jean pocket and he picked up the backpack.  
  
"Now little one, we'll be going."  
  
"Going where?"  
  
"We have a tournament to get to."  
  
My mouth went dry as I stared in undeniable shock at Yami. It was one thing to do things to me, but  
  
I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. The fact was I didn't know what he wanted with  
  
Yugi but, it was something bad I knew.  
  
"You can't! You-"  
  
"We can and we will, I advise you to cooperate with-"  
  
"I won't! Even if we tried to, we'd never get onto the boat without an invite any-"  
  
Now Yami dematerialized into the ring and fought me for use of my/our body.  
  
'I think it'll be quite easy to get onto the boat if I'm in charge.' he told me as he pushed  
  
me aside and took control of the body, grabbed the bag, and left for the pier.  
  
  
It had been surprising just how easy Yami had gotten us on the ship, I'd noticed that Yugi's  
  
friends Tristen and Tea had snuck onboard as well. Yami made efforts to avoid them and the  
  
other duelist, hiding in one of the storage rooms. Yami materialized there siting on the storage  
  
room floor with me. He sat there silently, until the boat left the pier and we could hear the  
  
sound of the duelist walking on the ship's decks, chattering happily. Yami muttered slightly and took the bag from me.  
  
"What are we doing here?" I broke the quiet of are sacturary. Yami mumbled, digging through my bag.  
  
"I said wh-" Yami stuffed an apple in my mouth. He amusingly smiled.  
  
"You haven't eaten since last night, baka."  
  
I pulled the apple out of my mouth, glared at him, and chewing a piece of the sweet fruit.  
  
I swallowed before trying to speak again.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
Silence. Yami was peeking out the door, scanning the crowds for someone. He sighed and came back  
  
to our hideout, siting against the wall. I took another bite of the apple and watched Yami  
  
clench and unclench his fist.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You still haven't told me why we're here."  
  
"..."  
  
Yami grabbed the apple from my hand and viciously took a bite. He chewed carefully staring at me  
  
with a look of mirth dancing in his eyes; some of the fruit's juice flowed down his chin.  
  
He licked his lips and caught some the juice on his tongue and I felt the heat of a blush rise  
  
to my face. He chuckled lightly and offered the fruit to me. I bent my face forward in the  
  
desperate attempt to hide my face and took the apple from his hand. Why did I blush when I thought  
  
about him? I wondered if he was reading my thoughts right now and felt dizzy. I felt my  
  
Yami's hand fall onto my shoulder.  
  
"I think you need to get some air, you look sea sick."  
  
I looked up at him, his face was unreadable. I nodded and stood up.  
  
"What if someone sees me?"  
  
"Then tell them your a duelist."  
  
"I don't have an invitation. I could get arrested for trespassing or something."  
  
"I'll make sure you don't get caught. I'll watch your back."  
  
Wow. My Yami was offering to help me. This was a first.  
  
"Oh..ok.."  
  
Yami checked from the door to make sure no guards where there and motioned for me to come.  
  
It was already dark outside and no one was on this deck. The fresh sea air filled my lungs  
  
helping the dizziness stop. I leaned on the rail over looking the water. I wasn't sure where my  
  
yami was behind me, but I could feel that he was somewhere nearby. What was it with Yami?  
  
He acted pissed off when we talked about the ring or Yugi but, he was *almost* enjoyable company  
  
most of the time otherwise. I wished he'd stop calling me baka though.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
a loud whisper came from behind me. I turned around to face Yami. He pointed towards the  
  
deck above us, the sound of someone walking down the stairs to the deck I was on came.  
  
"Shit!" I mumbled and ran to Yami who in turn pulled me into the storage area where we were hiding.  
  
When we were safely in the room and the sound of the person was gone Yami began laughing quietly.  
  
"What? What's so funny?  
"  
"You. I didn't know a little baka like you could cuss."  
  
"I just don't cuss all the time like you, Yami. Don't call me baka."  
  
"I'll call you baka if I want to *baka*."  
  
"Oh, what a great comeback." I rolled my eyes and he grinned.  
  
"Better than any of your I'm sure."  
  
I sighed and was about to continue when Yami snapped back into a cold eyed look. He stood and  
  
went to the door, peeking through the crack. He was shaking again. I went up behind him and he  
  
didn't even seem to notice me. I looked over his shoulder to see standing on the deck, Yugi.  
  
My Yami's eyes were fixed on the golden pyramid around the boy's neck. Yugi stood staring over the sea.  
  
"Grandpa..." I could hear Yugi whisper. Yami tensed like a predator ready to spring as Yugi  
  
began walking away. I reacted in the blink of an eye, grabbing hold of my darker compaion and  
  
pulling him back. I held him there on the floor until I heard Yugi walk up two flights of  
  
the stairs and Yami calmed down. I was rewarded with a shove and a glare.  
  
"I could have gotten it! How dare you stop me!"  
  
"I can't just let you hurt him! He's my friend!"  
  
"I thought you didn't have any friends, Ryou Bakura."  
  
I flinched. He'd hit a weak spot. He'd also said my name, my real name, not baka. I wasn't sure  
what I wanted to do, so I did nothing.  
  
"Are you going to do this every time I gotta do something?"  
  
I refused to speak.  
  
"tell me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you want to hurt Yugi?" Yami closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I don't *want* to hurt the brat, I just want to get that necklace of his."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need it...I won't ever be whole again without it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you ever shut up?"  
  
"Promise me you won't hurt Yugi and I'll help you."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"If what your doing doesn't hurt Yugi..." I hesitated," I'll help you willingly."  
  
I really didn't want to hurt Yugi but, for some reason I wanted to help Yami. Yami examined  
  
me with my own brown eyes, searching for something. He closed his eyes and breathed deep before saying,  
  
"No you won't. You don't understand what's going on and if you found out you would betray me.  
  
I'm darker than you think little one." I replied without even thinking, saying what my heart told me.  
  
"I'd never betray you, Yami, I-"  
  
His eyes opened to look at me just as I relized I'd almost said something I hadn't even  
  
conciusly thought about.  
  
He looked at me with a softer intensity; seeming boring into my very soul. He smiled sadly.  
  
"You don't know what your saying, your not the type to lie and if you promised me that,  
  
you'd end up breaking-"  
  
"Why do you push me away?"  
  
My boldness surprised him once again, so I continued,  
  
"All I want is for use to become friends and every time I try to help you, I'm pushed away.  
  
Why?"  
  
He blinked at my mini rant. He looked away from me. I crossed the line.  
  
"Why are you scared of getting close to me!?!"  
  
He grabbed me by the shoulders with a look that could kill.  
  
"I'm not scared!"  
  
"Then why won't tell me, make me understand."  
  
He let go of my shoulders after I repeated the same proclamation as before.  
  
"You should get some sleep, I'll keep watch."  
  
I stared at him, he was avoiding my words, again.  
  
Yami took off his sweater, the same as the one I wore over my green shirt and rolled it up into a ball.  
  
"Here, you can use this as a pillow."  
  
He pushed it into my hand and went back to the door to watch for guards.  
  
He wasn't going to say anything else that night, so I went ahead and used my Yami's sweater as a pillow.  
  
I lay down with the sweater under my head and pulled one of the sweater's arms into my hand.  
  
The sweet desert smell filled my senses as the dream world came to me. Before sleep  
  
overcame me I whispered one word,  
  
"Yami.."  
  
--------------------------------  
Well another chapter down, review peoples!   
Seto: Are you going to take Bronze Eagle up on her beta offer?  
Umm, whats a beta?  
Seto: I beleive it's someone who reads you story before you post it  
so they can review it and tell you the mistakes.  
Oh! Um, I'll have to think about it. Thank you for offering though!  
^_^  
Ryou:Who has to do the closing thing?  
Seto:Make Ryou do it!  
Ryou:No, Seto should do it!  
No! I have taken Shadow-Fow's advice...  
Seto/Ryou:Which is....  
*The DBZ announcer guy walks in*  
Seto/Ryou:-_-'  
Well now you two don't have to do it!  
Seto/Ryou:^_^  
Kawaii! *somehow glomps Seto and Ryou at same time* Do the ending DBZ dude!  
DBZ 'dude'-Ok...What will happen in the morning? Will Yami ever open up  
to Ryou?? Will soemone pass me the cookies???  
No! You shant get any cookies! Only Bishies, Reviewers, and myself get cookies!  
*Cookies by Shadow-fox*  
You make good cookies, BTW!  
Seto-*cookies stuffed into mouth*Weli gob!(Really good)  
Ryou:*to seto and DBZ dude* You let her get sugar!?! Nooooooooo!  
...*_*...Hehe...  
Ryou:-_-' Life as we know it is doomed. 


	7. Wine, Water Fights, and Where the Hell a...

Hi everyone! I got another chapter up in two days!  
Ryou & Seto:*uninthusasiticly* Yay.  
I'm in a really good mood today! Tomarrow, there will finally be a new episode of Yugioh  
on KidsWB! But, you already know that right? ^_^  
Of course that means getting up at 7 in the morning on a saturday.:(  
I wish I could see subtitled episodes instead though...*sigh*  
Anyway, on to other stuff. I'm so so very happy that people like this story, especialy my  
Yami Bakura. Oh, and I know I said that this story would get darker right about now but,  
it's really a little dark and a little light...a good mix in my opion. This part practices  
the PG13 rating in many ways *giggles* You'll see...  
Ryou:O_O'  
Oh, don't look that scared Royu-chan! *glomps Ryou*  
Ryou:Didn't we already talk about you not calling me Ryou-chan?  
Umm...No?  
Ryou:*idea lightbulb* I have to go say the disclaimer...so you gotta let go.  
No! Seto you say the disclaimer!  
Seto:Why should I?  
'cause I'll let a raging group of Seto Otaku's into the room and let them maul you for a   
piece of you trench coat...  
Seto:O_O Eep. Saraha does not own Yugioh. *stroks trench coat lovingly wispering* I won't let  
them hurt you, baby.  
Saraha & Ryou:O_o  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
"-ou...Ryou...wake up you baka!"  
  
I opened my eyes to see Yami leaning over me, his trademark smirk on.  
  
"Did you sleep well little baka?"  
  
I mumbled and sat up rubbing sleep from my eyes. Sunlight poured in through the cracked  
  
door to the storage room Yami and I were hiding in. Yami was looking at me in amusement.  
  
"Could I have my sweater back?"  
  
I blinked, and looked down. I had forgotten that I had been clutching Yami's sweater in my  
  
hand last night and had yet to let go of it. I frowned and handed the slightly rumpled  
  
sweater to him. Yami laughed and pulled the sweater over his head.  
  
"There's food in the bag for breakfast."  
  
I grabbed the worn out school bag and checked the content. There was another apple,  
  
two sodas, a loaf of bread, and a box of baking soda. Although it seemed Yami thought  
  
that baking soda was food, the rest of the food seemed to be good choices. I grabbed  
  
a soda and sipped it quietly looking at the small mess on the floor; seems like Yami had been  
  
busy during the night. A empty soda can, my deck, the apple core from the night before, and an opened  
  
box sat on the floor. The box was one of the many of the same type in the room. I peered in.  
  
Inside the box was a large quantity of wine. One of the bottles was empty and laying next to  
  
the box. I looked accusingly at Yami who shrugged. I shook my head and finished my soda.  
  
"They'll be docking in about ten minutes, we gotta get off before the duelist."  
  
I nodded, threw my can on the floor, and put my deck in the bag for safe keeping. This time when Yami possessed  
  
me, I didn't fight him. He took control easily and swiftly maneuvered us to the lowest deck of  
  
the ship just as it docked. Above us a ramp was being placed for the duelist. We jumped landing  
  
smoothly on the dock and running to the near woods before anyone noticed. We walked along the  
  
forest keeping close to the path that lead to the castle. We stopped where the path turned to  
  
stairs up to the massive palace. From where we stood we could see all the duelist as they  
  
went up the stairs; I could identify at least seven world class duelist in the crowd and  
  
thirteen Japanese champions of various tournaments including Weevil who was smiling smugly.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Bakura?"  
  
'Damn it!' Yami's voice came through the mind link as he hide us behind a tree.  
  
"Bakura from school?"  
  
"I don't see him..."  
  
"Guess I imagined it."  
  
We heard then begin to walk off.  
  
"Your seeing him everywhere Tea, first the boat and now this."  
  
We stayed there until all the duelist and guards went up to the castle and then Yami  
  
materialized next to me, giving me control of our/my body again.  
  
"They saw us on the boat?"  
  
"They saw you baka, when you were getting some air."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"It's not important. Who lives in that castle?"  
  
"Pegasus, the guy who made the duel monsters game." Yami laughed bitterly.  
  
"He didn't make the 'game', he tried to bring it back."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That game is older than I am. He's just taking credit for it."  
  
Yami's eyes focused on the castle again. He suddenly hissed and turned away, bitterness masked  
  
his face. I didn't even try to hide the fact that I was concerned. I ran over to him.  
  
"Yami! What's wrong?" He growled as I placed my hand on his shoulder but, didn't stop me.  
  
"Onegai Yami, tell me what's wrong?" He looked at me sadly before he culapsed.  
  
I stared in horror at my darkness before sitting next to his motionless form. What was going on?  
  
I put my hand on his wrist to check for a pulse but, then remembered that he wasn't alive.  
  
He wouldn't have a pulse of course, he was a spirit; an immortal. He had to be hurt though.  
  
I felt my eyes water as I whispered.  
  
"Yami, you've gotta be okay..." I heard him groan and his eyes opened to meet mine.  
  
He sat up and rubbed his head whispering,  
  
"What happened?" I wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeve as I spoke.  
  
"You fainted, you were looking at the castle and you looked upset then, you just fell over."  
  
"Damn it!" ,Yami was pounding his fist into the ground, "I can't believe it!"  
  
"Can't believe what?"  
  
"The dark powers here are way stronger than I thought."  
  
"Why did they do that to you!?!"  
  
Yami smiled crookedly.  
  
"Because I wouldn't obey them. They think that they can control me. I'm not weak though,  
  
and never will be. They can find some baka to be there puppet."  
  
"A baka like me for example?" I said sarcastically. He grew wide eyed.  
  
"They can't have you, your mine!" I blushed and he must have relized how his statement had sounded  
  
because his face grew red too. We walked in silence for a few minutes; away from the castle.  
  
"We'll stop here for a little while." We were near a quiet stream in the middle of the woods.  
  
Yami bent down next to the water, cupped his hands and drank. He smiled.  
  
"Much better than that metal crap you drink at home."  
  
I sat next to him to try some. He was right, the water was super cold and clean.  
  
I closed my eyes and enjoyed the serene feeling, only to be splashed with the icy cold water.  
  
I fell back in surprise as another wave of water splashed onto me, soaking my clothes and hair.  
  
Yami grinned down at me laying wet on the ground.  
  
"Cold ba-" I swiftly grabbed his leg pulling him down and into the bank of the stream with a splash.  
  
I sat up. He was now equally soaked, looking at me in surprise. He shoved me. I shoved him back.  
  
After that it was a blur. We though ended up both sitting in the shallow water shivering.  
  
"What happened?", Yami asked stupidly. I shrugged then spoke,  
  
"You started it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's your fault."  
  
"Let's just get out of here before we freeze."  
  
We pulled are now tired bodies onto land. Yami pulled off his sweater and hung it on a tree  
  
branch to dry. I stared as Yami continued to remove clothes; shoes, socks, and a green shirt.  
  
Yami started to remove his jeans and I gasped in surprise, Yami smiled wickedly.  
  
"W..What are you doing?" I stammered uncontrollably and turned red. Yami hung the jeans too,  
  
leaving him in his dark blue boxers only.  
  
"I'm keeping from freezing, the same as you should be doing." Still blushing I removed all  
  
but my own pants. Yami frowned as I still was shaking with cold.  
  
"You need to take those off, your still cold." I shook my head and leaned against a tree.  
  
"If you don't take them off, You'll get sick."  
  
"I'll be fine!"  
  
"No you won't, if you don't take them off in 5 seconds I swear I'll make you."  
  
"What do you care if I get sick?"  
  
"I'm not going to put up with a sick baka!" He came towards me. "I'll take those off you myself then."  
  
I quickly undid the button of my jeans and Yami smirked as they slid to my ankles. I pulled  
  
the jeans off leaving only my own navy blue boxers. Yami was now over by the food bag pulling  
  
out some bread and the box of baking soda. He held up the baking soda and asked,  
  
"What's this stuff?"  
  
"It's *not* food."  
  
"It isn't? Why was it with the other food then?"  
  
"It keeps the fridge from getting smelly."  
  
"Fridge?"  
  
"That big white food holding thing."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Yami put the baking soda down and brought the bread over to where I sat against a tree.  
  
We ate a quiet lunch of bread under the tree, are clothes drying nearby. After we ate I found  
  
myself dozing. My Yami always attentive, sat thinking just as silent. I was just about to  
  
fall asleep when I felt Yami's hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Hey, wake up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"People are coming into this area of the forest, we gotta get moving again."  
  
I got up and went to put my clothes back on.  
  
"There still wet, we'll have to carry them until they dry."  
  
"I'm not going to run around the Duelist Kingdom in my underwear!"  
  
Yami'd already had put are clothes in our bag, being careful to keep the deck from getting wet.  
  
"Come on were going."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just come on!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
I followed Yami further into the forest. We walked for almost an hour before we stopped again.  
  
"Hey baka..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where the hell are we?"  
  
"The Duelist Kingdom..."  
  
"I know that! I can't see the castle anymore and we haven't gotten out of the forest yet..."  
  
"We're lost!?!"  
  
"I guess you could put it that way." Yami shrugged, "If we keep going in one direction  
  
we'll get to one of the island's sides."  
  
"Are our clothes dry at least?" Yami peeked in the bag.  
  
"Nope, they need a bit longer." Suddenly voices could be heard in the distance. A few of them   
  
sounded fumiliuar. Then it hit me, it was Yugi's friends they were right in the path we were  
  
taking! My mind whirled to the ship when Yami had tried to go after Yugi. Right now I didn't want  
  
Yami to encounter the small purple eyed boy; especially in just boxers.  
  
"Yami! Let's go this way!" I pointed to the left, away from where I heard the other teens.  
  
Yami looked at me, reading the expression on my face. He frowned, disappeared, and took over  
  
my body in the blink of an eye. I hadn't even had a chance to stop him.  
  
'Yami!' ,I yelled in his mind, 'You can't!'  
  
He ignored me and walked my/our body straight ahead. We got closer and the voice was getting  
  
much louder. We ducked behind some trees and peered at the duel going on in the small stadium.  
  
There was that Joey guy and Rex Raptor dueling each other. Rex Raptor was a great tournament  
  
duelist and had gotten to the finals of the reginal. He used powerful dino cards to overpower  
  
duelist yet, Joey, the supposed beginner was standing there holding his own against Rex.  
  
Yami trained his/are sights on Yugi though. The short boy was standing with his two other  
  
friends cheering Joey on. The gold of Yugi's necklace gleamed in the sunlight.  
  
'Yami stop!' ,I cried out to him as I felt the growing desire within his soul.  
  
'Why should I little one?' He growled to me, 'I want, no *need* to be whole again'  
  
'Onegai stop...' my voice was cut off by my shadow's bitter voice.  
  
'I..I'm tring to stop but...the hold is so strong on me...' Yami's voice disappeared and  
  
I regained control of the body. I took this chance to take off running in the direction  
  
we had came from, hoping Yugi and the others didn't here the sound of bare feet running  
  
on a dirt path. I ran and ran until I came to another part of the stream from earlier.  
  
It was getting dark now, and the sun was setting.  
  
Yami materialized next to me, shaking quietly. Although I could see the tears finally spilling  
  
out of his large brown eyes after holding them back for so long, I said nothing about it.  
  
We sat there silently for a while Yami was trying to contain his emotion.  
  
"I..I wouldn't have stopped it...", Yami whispered brokenly, "I would have done anything,  
  
just anything to get it. It isn't even about my *wanting* it..I'm made to *need* it..."  
  
Yami broke into fresh tears. I'd never seen him so upset, it was worse than in my fathers  
  
bedroom the other night. I found myself, even though I didn't fully understand, crying with him.  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around me and we cried in each others arms.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
*Saraha sits on an otherwise empty couch putting pictures in a photo album*  
*Giggle*  
*Seto walks in behind the couch looks at the photos and bursts into a fit of laughter*  
Ryou:*from another room* What's going on in there?  
Seto:She has Photo's of you and your Yami in boxers!  
Ryou:WHAT!?! *runs into the room*  
You look soooo kawaii!  
Ryou:Ahhhh! *takes photo album and rips it to tiny pieces*  
;_; Your mean! *Sob*  
Seto:Oh, now look at what you've done! She's crying!  
Ryou:I don't care! She had pictures of me and Yami, nearly naked!  
Seto:*wispering* So does just about every Ryou and Yami Bakura otaku girl. My otaku's have ones  
of me too. They'll find ways to get them, so just let them keep those and keep them away from you.  
Ryou:Where do you get this stuff? Is there some desprate otaku chased bishie support group!?!  
Seto:You mean DOCBSG? We meet on saturday nights while all the otaku's are glued to TV.  
Ryou:O_O Whaaa?  
door:*Ding-dong*  
*Stops crying* Oh! The new closing person is here.   
Seto:*Goes to get the door* What about the DBZ guy?  
I kil..I mean 'fired' him...hehe..  
Ryou:o_o' So who's going it now???  
Door:*opens*  
*Yami Bakura walks in, wearing black leather pants, a sleveless black shirt with  
'Bishie' written in white lettering on it, and a black spiked collar around his neck*  
Ryou & Seto:O_O  
Akk! Past kawaii, you look sexy Yami! *snaps photos with camera*  
Yami:*Smirks and crosses his arms*  
Ryou:O_O...Yami???  
Yami:Hey Ryou.  
Ryou:Your doing the closing for Saraha? Did she blackmail you???  
No, I paided him.  
Yami:*holds up pay check* The DOCBSG has a speical union to find well paying appearances for members.  
Do the closing sexy boy!  
Yami:I don't know what I'm supposed to say!  
Oh yah, I knew I forgot something...just act sexy instead! ^_^  
Yumi:*shrugs* Ok!   
*Saraha snaps pictures like mad*  
Seto:So Yami, you coming to the DOCBSG meeting tomorrow?  
Yami:Yah! You know I never miss one!  
Ryou:O_O you knew about this too yami!?!  
Yami:Yah...doesn't everybody???  
I even knew Ryou, and I'm an Bishie chasing Otaku girl...you really need to get out more.  
Yami:I'll take him to the next meeting...  
Seto:You should, he's really highstrung.  
Ryou:I am not!  
*sigh* Well thanks again for reading people, and please review!   
*grabs Seto and sneaks off with him to go eat cookies and chocolate*  
Yami:Are too!  
Ryou:Are not!  
.... 


	8. Angel of Life

Another chapter, another day...  
Seto:You never finish a chapter in a day!  
Ryou:Thats true!  
^_^' Well still another chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who  
reviews! *Opens the cookie jar from Shadow-Fox and munches a cookie*  
As always another perfect batch of cookies! Thank you Shadow-Fox!  
Ryou:Why must you give her sugar???  
Seto:It keeps her happy and away from her 'Bishies in boxers' book...  
^_^' hehe...  
Seto:Now Ryou if you would please do the disclaimer.  
Ryou:Saraha does not own Yugioh.  
I don't? Darn it!  
This chapter is a little sappy and a little bloody...  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I heard sounds and opened my eyes slowly. I was laying on the ground near a stream.  
  
I was very cold. Where am I?, I wondered. I looked at myself and saw only my underwear.  
  
Oh, right...  
  
I sat up and stretched looking around for Yami. I didn't see him in plain view anywhere.  
  
I did see however my now dry clothes stacked messily on the grass near me. I stood up,  
  
rubbing aching legs and picking up my jeans first. I never relized just how very  
  
venerable you are when you don't have pants on though, it's not something your supposed to think  
  
about normally...I think. I still didn't see Yami anywhere, I hope he hadn't done anything  
  
crazy though, like going after Yugi again. He'd been so upset the day before, I hadn't thought  
  
he'd run off after that. I pulled my shirt on. As I reached for my sweater I noticed the  
  
ring necklace lying on top of it. I'd forgotten about that. I had been wearing it last  
  
night before Yami had began crying. The ring seemed to really upset him so I had taken it off.  
  
Now I wondered if I should go ahead and put it back on. As if to give me a sign the ring  
  
glowed a faint white light as if telling me to pick it up. I obeyed it's silent command  
  
and put it around my neck. My body began to glow as well and I blinked against it's brightness,  
  
only to open my eyes to a darkened hallway. Where was I? I had been standing outside, right?  
  
The hallway was a shadowy purple color, with just the right amount of light to be able to  
  
see. There were doors on ether side of the hall. The one on the right glowed a dull silver  
  
and had a silver handle for opening it, elaborate carvings covered the door making it a   
  
picture of what appeared to be an angel, or was it the Change of Heart? I looked to the  
  
left. On this side there was a black door. The door had a gold handle and was covered  
  
in horgrhics in gold. It glowed gold, of course. I reached for the gold handle and opened  
  
the door. As the door swung open I took in a large elegant room. The room was a large  
  
circle and the circular walls had apon them a painting. I walked into the room and stood near  
  
the middle turning to look at the whole thing. It showed a wonderful sunrise over a sea of  
  
sand dunes in one part.  
  
Then came a large refined palace like building where people adorned with  
  
gold jewelry and courtly robes stood.   
  
Next what appeared to be a temple of sorts people wearing clean white robes on there  
  
knees clutching at said jewelry looking at a man, or maybe an older teen laying on an alter,  
  
a dagger plunged through his heart.  
  
Finally came a sunset over a pyramid, a blackness hanging above it.  
  
As I looked at the blackness I noticed more Horgrhics circling the entire room as a border  
  
to the painting.  
  
"What are you doing here, little one?"  
  
I jumped, surprised at hearing a voice after having quiet for so long. My jumped sent me   
  
backwards onto a large round bed I had not noticed before. Someone else had been laying on  
  
the bed but, now sat up to look at me. I sat up myself to see my darker friend. Could I  
  
really call Yami a friend though I wondered? Of course I could I scalded myself. Yami sat  
  
calmly cross legged across from me exhaustion written on his face.  
  
"I'm not sure...the..ring just began glowing and I was here."  
  
"But why did you come to my room?"  
  
"Your room?" I looked around for the first time taking in the furnishing of the area.  
  
The bed itself was large and very soft with black silky sheets and dark golden tassel pillows.  
  
Near the bed was a table with a few gold colored goblets and a matching pitcher.  
  
A chair sat across the room with a small table.  
  
I now turned back to Yami noticing for the first time his clothes. My shadow wore loose  
  
fitting black pants to his ankles with a gold sash to keep it in place, a dagger was tucked  
  
into it. He wore no shirt or shoes but, now had a gold hoop in his left ear as  
  
well as gold wrist guards.  
  
"If your done looking me over Ryou, you should look at yourself."  
  
I did and was shocked. I wore pants much like Yami but, white with a silver sash. Silver  
  
anklets and bangles glittered on my ankles and wrists. I put my hand up to my left ear  
  
and felt a small ear ring. When the hell did I end up like this?  
  
"Yami, how did I..or you get um..."  
  
Yami now slid off the bed and stretched.  
  
"This is my room. Any thing I want to happen in here happens, any furnishings or decor that  
  
I want becomes reality. When you walked through the doorway, you became part of the  
  
reality, thus you were dressed the way I see you in this envierment."  
  
Yami walked over to the table and poured some liquid into a goblet. I rolled off the bed  
  
and stood up walking over to the table. Yami poured some liquid into a second cup and  
  
pressed into my hand. The liquid was a vivid red and smelled great.  
  
I took a sip and the tangy juice flavor burst onto my tongue. It was wonderful.  
  
Yami watched me carefully taking a sip of his own drink.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do those hyrogrhics say?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yami? Come on tell me."  
  
"I don't know...Only nobles, priest, and such could read in my time."  
  
"Oh...I'm sor-"  
  
"Stop doing that!" I blinked.  
  
"Stop doing what?"  
  
"Stop pitying me!"  
  
The room became silent. My Yami's glare was something that even the bravest of people would   
  
flinch under and I was no exception. I shuddered at the coldness of his voice. I couldn't keep  
  
from staring at him though. Yami seemed to fume with my stare and took the dagger from  
  
his sash and ran a finger expertly along the sharp blade. His finger nicked on the end and a  
  
drop of blood formed on it.  
  
"You know, I've been dead for thousands of years, yet I still appear to bleed..."  
  
I didn't like the way he spoke I backed towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going, *Ryou-chan*? Do I scare you? You should do something about  
  
your finger, it's dripping all over your clothes.."  
  
I looked down at where my left hand brushed the white pants and saw a dark red stain forming on  
  
it; my finger was bleeding. Yami must have saw the look of horror growing in my eyes.  
  
"When we first met, Ryou, I told you that we were as one...remember? That is why I bleed, I'm  
  
not alive and never will be. Maybe your right, maybe I am a parcite. When your gone someone  
  
else will come along and I'll live off them till they die and so on. I'm doomed to this until  
  
the gods choose to end this world." Yami raised the dagger again putting a light cut across  
  
his chest, just nicking the skin barely. I yelp in pain as the same scratch appeared on me.  
  
"Yami, onagai stop..."  
  
"Why should I? I don't like people to feel sorry for me, baka."  
  
He held the knife as if to place another cut on his chest and held it there.   
  
"It doesn't matter if you hurt me Yami, your just hurting yourself more..."  
  
"I told you it doesn't hurt me, I have no body of my own, I'm only hurting you."  
  
I pressed a hand against my chest to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
"I don't mean the cuts Yami, your hurting yourself by keeping your feelings hidden. You   
  
compress how you feel and lock yourself away from the person who wants to help-"  
  
"No one wants to help me!"  
  
"I do."  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't you see? I care about you more than anyone in the world. You told me you and I  
  
are one but, really we are two. A body isn't what makes a person, it's a soul. You are alive  
  
Yami, and I know it."  
  
Yami's eyes looked away from me. I continued.  
  
"Having a body means nothing if you don't have a soul Yami, and you have one."  
  
Yami dropped his dagger and walked over to me. I was shaking slightly. Yami pressed lightly   
  
against my chest and a white glow filled the air around us. The cuts were healed and the  
  
dark blood stains were gone. Yami fell down to his knees in front of me staring at the smooth  
  
marble floor.  
  
"Why do you do this?", He wispered, "I hurt you in so many ways and you always forgive  
  
me. I would threaten to kill you and you'd just act like it was nothing.  
  
I've done nothing but hurt you yet, you act like we're best friends."  
  
I sank down next to him until we were eye to eye.  
  
"You only wanted to hurt me to ease your pain. You didn't relize what you were doing."  
  
"But you let me, you went through the pain even though you shouldn't have had to."  
  
"I want to help you Yami, not because I pity you, because you complete me."  
  
Yami's arms encircled me and my arms wrapped around him as well. The smell of the  
  
desert came to me.  
  
"Truly you are an angel Ryou, the gods must have sent you to me to help." I snorted a laugh.  
  
"If I'm an angel then why am I stuck going to school?"  
  
------------------------------------  
Awwwwww! kawaii!!!  
Ryou and Yami:^_^"  
Seto:*Trying to contain laughter*...  
*Hugs Ryou, Yami, and Seto* You all are so sweet and kawaii!  
Ryou, Yami, and Seto:O_o Let us go!  
Ok! *lets go* Did you guys hand our those letters out on Saturday?  
Ryou:You mean the ones for Hotohori, Goku, Yue-"  
Don't name them all!  
Yami:Don't name them all!   
Seto:Yah we'll be here all night!  
*Blushes* Well um anyway, if anyone does make a cute Ryou and/or his  
Yami in boxers pic please let me see it! Please?  
Ryou:*sweatdrop*  
Yami:*sweatdrop*  
More soon, I promise!  
Oh! Don't forget to review! 


	9. Gomen

Hi everyone! Well, here we have chapter nine, the last single digit  
chapter of the story. I want to thank everyone who's been reading  
this thus far and welcome those new to the story! Now this  
chapter has emotional trama, almost violence, and Yaoi   
(which for those who don't know is a male + male relationship)  
Anyway, Ryou!  
Ryou:What?  
Where Seto?  
Ryou:Still asleep..  
Oh...Where's the cookies Shadow-Fox sent?  
Ryou:...  
The Brownies?  
Ryou:...  
Fine! I'll find them myself! *walks away* Say the disclaimer while I'm  
gone!  
Ryou:Sarah does not own Yugioh. She likes to think she does though  
when she eats stuff with massive sugar in it. Please stop sending  
sugary snacks, and don't tell her where I hide the cookies. Thank you.  
  
Found 'um!  
  
Ryou:O_o  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
I don't know how long we sat there on the marble floor holding each other but, if it were  
  
my choice I would have stayed there forever. I loved the feeling of Yami's arms around my  
  
rather slender body, the warmth of his body against mine was simply exuiste. I laid my head  
  
against his shoulder, his silky white hair brushing against my face. Yami just held me  
  
rock lightly back and forth in a comforting way. Yami let go slowly allowing me to relize  
  
he needed to get up and I let go as well. Yami got off the floor and went to retrieve his   
  
blood stained dagger. He took this over to the chair and side table I'd seen earlier;  
  
a bowl and a towel now sat on it. Yami sat down and began to clean the small weapon.  
  
He dipped the towels edge into the bowl and wiped the now dry blood from the blade.  
  
It was my blood, or was it Yami's? Such thoughts made me dizzy so I pushed it to the back  
  
of my mind and stood up myself. Yami had finished his cleaning and was pouring himself  
  
a drink, the dagger back to original position on Yami sash. I went to the bed and sat on  
  
the edge, my feet just barely touched the floor.  
  
"Yami.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You told me this is your room but, where is your room at? The hallway is really weird!"  
  
"We're in an area of our minds where are souls stay. That room across from this one?  
  
That is your room."  
  
"My room?"  
  
Yami nodded and sat down next to the table goblet in hand. I lay back on the bed, sinking  
  
deep into the black and gold nest; I examined the finger that had been cut only a little  
  
while ago. Not even a mark was on it. My hands ran cross my bare chest feeling for a  
  
bruise or cut. Nothing there ether. I felt the bed shutter lightly as my Yami climbed up  
  
next to me. He lay on his stomach, arms crossed in front of him, and his chin resting on  
  
the arms. He stared into nothingness, lost in his own thoughts perhaps.  
  
"What happens to my-er..our body when we're in here?"  
  
"Well, to a person on the outside it would seem to just be standing or sitting there, sort of  
  
like they where spaced out. It's not the best idea to have us both in here except maybe when  
  
the body's sleeping."  
  
I sat up.  
  
"So we should probably go back out there before someone spots us."  
  
Yami yawned and turned his chocolate colored eyes to me.  
  
"Do you think maybe you could take over for a bit? I really didn't get any sleep last night."  
  
I nodded and slipped off the bed.  
  
"How do I get back out there?"  
  
"Just go into the hallway and think about going back outside."   
  
Yami lay his head down and closed his eyes. I smiled and whispered as I left the room.  
  
"Sleep well Yami.."  
  
I closed the door as quietly as I could and turned to see the white door parallel to Yami's.  
  
I wondered what would my room look like? I knew I wanted to see it but, I could look some  
  
other time. The white light came again and I was outside again sweater in hand. It look like  
  
I had not been away that long, the sun was still over head warming the stream nearby.  
  
I tugged the sweater over my head and stuped down to grab the bag. It was a lot lighter than  
  
it had been the day before; probably because of the soaking wet clothes that it had carried  
  
yesterday. Now the bag held my deck and an apple, barely worth keeping the bag. But it was  
  
my school bag and I didn't want to go out and spent money on another really. I pocketed  
  
the deck and munched on the apple. I was about to sling the bag over my shoulder when I   
  
heard voices nearby. Well, four very familiar voices to be exact. They we're heading right   
  
towards me; I dropped the empty bag and ran. Why did they always appear when they shouldn't  
  
be? It was like some book or something, everything happens just the way some god-like  
  
writer makes it. I wondered if someone played with my life like that; a little toy or   
  
game for there own amusement. That thought sent a shiver down my spine. I ran until I relized  
  
that I could finally see the castle again and took that as a sign to rest. I slumped back  
  
against a tree and took a bite out of the ever present apple in my hand. I wondered if Yami  
  
was sleeping ok and continued my assault on the juicy fruit. It was so quiet around here  
  
you almost expected someone to come running through the tree carrying a sword or something.  
  
God, I spent way too much time daydreaming and reading; I was starting to go insane.  
  
At least if I was going insane I'd still have Yami around to keep me company.  
  
I finished the apple and listened for anyone coming. The forest was perfectly silent. Good.  
  
I closed my eyes and thought about the hallway to Yami and my own rooms. Would it be right  
  
to call them soul rooms? It seemed to fit nicely. I opened my eyes to see the dark purplish  
  
hallway and I stood up. Why had I come here? I suppose I wanted to check on Yami but, I   
  
didn't want to bother him while he was sleeping. I would just check on him, make sure he's  
  
ok. I carefully turned the handle and walked in quietly. I walked over to the bed and lightly  
  
pulled back the sheet. Under the black fabric I saw a pile of well placed pillows and I felt  
  
a blade at my throat. My mouth felt dry suddenly and I was resisting the urge to panic and  
  
cut myself on it. The person was pressed against my back his arm held my head in a lock   
  
against the blade. A voice then came from him, a smooth almost taunting whispered,  
  
"What's with the sneaking around, 'Ryou-chan'?"  
  
"Yami?!?"  
  
"Who else would it be little one?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I'll ask again, what are you doing sneaking around 'my' room?"  
  
"I..I just wanted to check on you."  
  
"..."  
  
Yami released me, tucking the dagger back into his gold silk sash. His eyes were looking  
  
a me with suspicion and a small frown was on his lips. It was a look that he'd given me  
  
before, twice in fact, both times I had not walked away unharmed.  
  
"I thought you were going to get some sleep."  
  
"I couldn't fall asleep, my thoughts kept me awake."   
  
With a will of it's own my mouth open and asked before I could stop it,  
  
"What kind of thoughts?"  
  
One of yami's eyebrows raised in slight surprise.  
  
"And why would you want to know that?"  
  
"Just curious..thats all."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat..."  
  
Okay, I had no idea where Yami was getting the almost sadistic catch phrase but, I knew  
  
that it was not a good sign. I relized I had backed once more, in a comical way onto  
  
the bed; Yami's firm stomach was now pressed against my dangling legs. Yami reached   
  
forward and pushed me back into the gold pillows, his hands pined my wrist down.  
  
He climbed up onto the bed pinning my legs with his own. He leaned forward until we   
  
were nose to nose. I relized I was trembling, was it in fear? I guess it could be after all  
  
I was now trapped at the mercy of an emotionally disturbed Egyptian spirit. Who the hell  
  
won't be shaking?  
  
"Your body betrays your fear Ryou", he paused for a moment, "Although your mind try's  
  
not to."  
  
"...Yami.."  
  
Yami silenced me, by pressing his firm yet tender lips against mine in a passionate kiss.  
  
I felt like I was on fire, the warmth of Yami's bare torso against me increased greatly  
  
as I felt Yami's tongue wedge between my lips, parted them, and explore my mouth.   
  
His tongue dueled with mine for control and I felt my heart beat increase. This felt  
  
like forever to me, a wonderful dream like infinity. Yami broke the kiss to allow me to   
  
breath and he released my captive body. He got off the bed as I sat up breathing hard  
  
and he walked over to a waiting goblet. He sipped lightly before putting it back down.  
  
I had finally caught my breath but my amazement was still running high. I tried to speak though.  
  
"Yami..I.."  
  
Yami turned to look at me, his eyes were sad but he still smiled at me.  
  
"I know Ryou, you don't have to say it. I feel the same but, I have other things I must do."  
  
I slid off the bed and walked towards him. Yami shook his head sadly and turned away.  
  
He walked to the door stopping just before he walked out I could hear him whisper,  
  
"Gomen my Hikari."  
  
The door closed behind him and I ran to it. I tried to open the large door, only to find   
  
it somehow sealed to me.  
  
-----------------------------------  
Mahahahahahahahahahaha!  
I leave you at a cliffhanger...sorta...  
Seto:Why did you put the cookies in my bed?  
Ryou:I thought she wouldn't look there..  
Seto:She goes in there and glomps me before I'm even awake, oh course  
she'd look there!  
Ryou:Sorry..  
Mahahahahahahahahahaha! Now to take over and/or distroy the world!!!  
Seto:If you distroy it you can't take over it...  
Ryou:And if you take over it you wouldn't want to distory it...  
Silence! I will not tolarate this mutany!  
Ryou:O_o  
Seto:Whaa..?  
Soon, Hotohori will rule this world with meeee!   
Ryou and Seto:*sweatdrop*  
Ryou! Get your Yami here, I need his advice!  
Seto:She's going to ask your Yami for advice? Thats like dooming the   
world!!!  
Ryou:*nods sadly* 


	10. Trying To Understand You

*In the living room Ryou Bakura paces back and forth. His Yami is on the couch watching him.  
Seto and Saraha are no where in sight.*  
Ryou:Where the hell is she!?! She knows that it's time to put up another chapter!  
Yami:I'm sure she has a good reason...*Evil smirk*  
Ryou:O_O What do you know Yami?!?  
Yami:Nothing...  
*Ryou grabs his Yami by the throat look for once like the evil one*  
Ryou:You WILL tell me where she is or you will be the one to face the reviewers, by yourself.  
Yami:O_O' She's going to summon Suzaku.  
Ryou:What?!?!?!?!  
Yami:Well, I stole The Universe of The Four Gods for her.  
Ryou:Why would you do that?  
Yami:She told me she'd let me have one of the wishes.  
Ryou:But where is she doing this at? We gotta stop her!  
Yami:She's right outside in that abandon parking lot. *points to door*  
*Ryou lets go of Yami's neck and runs out the door. Yami follows as the sound  
of police car sirens is heard*  
Seto:*from another room* Ryou!...Ryou? *Walk into room and looks out the window* Shit!  
*Ryou runs in looking worse for the wear*  
Seto:What happened?  
Ryou:*slumps onto couch*I'm not really sure.  
Seto:O_o What does that mean?  
Ryou:That we're going to have to bail Saraha and Yami out of jail.  
Seto:What!?!  
Ryou:*sits up* You're a billonire, let's go bail them out.  
Seto:*sigh* Fine. You say the disclaimer while I get my wallet.  
Ryou:Saraha does not own Yugioh. She does though seem to now be the proud owner   
of a crimnal record.  
Seto:So true..  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
I must have pounded my fist against the large door for hours, or at least it felt  
  
like I had. My fist were bruised from it and I my throat was sore from spending all that  
  
time yelling for my Yami to open the door. I backed away from the massive entrance and  
  
nearly collapsed onto the cool floor. I decided to sit there were it was the coolest,  
  
for the first time I noticed the hot air flow of the room. It was very much a desert  
  
like climate very hot and dry. I didn't get it, Yami kissed me. He actually kissed me.  
  
It wasn't a bad thing, most definitely not a bad thing. But, afterwards it was like he   
  
was surprised he did that, like what he did was something he would never actually expect  
  
to happen. He was sad yet..  
  
I 'really' didn't get it. Yami had been have the odd emotional problems so much so it was  
  
like he wasn't sure if he was angry or sad. So he does whatever he thinks of first,  
  
that would explain the transition from knife against my throat to making out on his bed.  
  
An odd thing emotion is. The one thing I did get was why he'd locked me in his soul room.  
  
He was going after Yugi, it was the only reason for keeping me from entering the body.  
  
Yami was obsessed with Yugi's necklace and would do anything to get it, including   
  
hurting Yugi. Why else would he lock me up in here but to keep me from stopping him like  
  
last time? That was why he trembled, that was why he cried, his fate was bound to something  
  
I could not understand. I smashed my fist against the marble floor in frustration, a slow  
  
steady blood stream of blood began to trickle down leaving a puddle on the floor.  
  
That gave me an idea. If Yami would not respond to our link, I'd give him a reason to come here.  
  
I picked myself off the floor and examined my fist. It wasn't that bad.   
  
I'd have to do better than that to get him to notice. I looked around the room for something  
  
I could use. He'd taken his dagger with him so I couldn't use that. So I did the next thing  
  
that seemed oddly-sane in such an insane situation. I slammed my fist into the nearest part  
  
of the wall, oddly it was the part that had the painting of a teen on the alter. I hit the   
  
wall again harder this time. God, it hurt! More blood poured from the opening as the gash  
  
became bigger. I dropped down leaning against the wall clutching my battered hand.  
  
As if on cue an equally wounded Yami burst into the room. A mix of pain and oddly worry,  
  
etched on his face. He ran to where I half sat half lay against the wall and knelt next to me.  
  
"Damn it! Can't I leave you alone for a little while without you getting into trouble?   
  
What where you thinking?!?" I smirk at him almost to just prove I could.  
  
"Well, I got your attention."  
  
"That was what you were doing? Trying to get my attention?"  
  
"You wouldn't listen to me! What else was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Stay put and not get into trouble! Is that so hard to do, little baka!?!"  
  
"If you hurt Yugi it is."  
  
Yami wouldn't answer this, the white glow covered us both and the wounds healed. I examined  
  
my now healed hand in wonder. There was not a mark apon it, nothing to indicate a wound had  
  
been there at all. Yami didn't even bother to look at his own hand, his chocolate brown  
  
eyes were trained on me the entire time. I sat up against the wall and Yami suddenly   
  
stood up. He looked at me for a moment then began took walk to the door.  
  
"If you leave I'll just do it again."  
  
Yami stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at me as I stood up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you why, you're going to hurt Yugi.. and his friends."  
  
"...Why do you care what happens to them, they are not your friends."  
  
"Even if they are not my friends, you can't just go around hurting people!"  
  
"I told you I have to do this, I won't hurt them unless I have to."  
  
"Well, I'm sure he's not going to just hand you his necklace on a silver platter!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Why do you want the necklace so bad anyway? You never told me."  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you just not going to say anything? Just going to leave again without explaining?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Must you be so insolent?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yami sighed and grumbled something I couldn't understand glaring once more at me.  
  
"Why won't you just tell me?"  
  
Anger flashed in his eyes for a moment followed by a wicked grin. He crossed his arms  
  
over his bare chest.  
  
"In my time little boys knew when to hold there tongues or they got them cut out.   
  
Pity its not done anymore."  
  
"Yami!"  
  
Yami's eyes danced in amusement his grin never faltering. The ring glowed purple and  
  
there was darkness.  
  
  
I woke to Yami's foot taping lightly against my shoulder. I opened my eyes.  
  
I was laying on the ground, everything except myself and Yami was a hazy purple-black.  
  
Yami reached down, griped my arm, and pulled me roughly to my feet. Never releasing   
  
his grip he pulled me painfully close to him and whispered in my ear before letting go,  
  
"Welcome to the Shadow Realm, Ryou Bakura."  
---------------------------  
*A dark living room, the front door opens and Ryou drags his Yami in, behind them   
Seto half carries Saraha. Ryou swiches on the lights*  
Ryou:I can't beleive you guys did that!  
Yami:Hey! It's not are problem that its againest the law to...um what did we get arrested for?  
Ryou:You mean you don't know what you did?  
Yami:No! I know what we did...I'm just not sure which thing we got arrested for...  
Ryou:-_-' Thank god the fools forgot to get the seven Suzaku chosen first...we'd be ruled by bakas!  
Saraha:*Sobs*I didn't get my Hotohori-San!  
Seto:Your lucky you didn't get killed! Why are you worrying about some guy in a book?  
Saraha:'cause he's a bishie and I wanted to marry him.   
Seto:o_o' But now we have an even bigger problem.  
Ryou:What are you talking about?  
*Yami trys to sneak away. Ryou notices and blocks the exit*  
Ryou:What are you guys talking about?  
Saraha:^_^' Nothing! Nothing at all! Oooh is that fudge?  
Seto:*holds the box up higher than Saraha can reach* Not until you tell Ryou what happened.  
Yami:*being taller than Saraha reaches up and takes the boxs from Seto, takes a piece out  
and hands it to Saraha. Yami takes a bite out of his piece*  
Saraha:Thank you Yami! *Devores large quanitys of fudge*  
Seto:O_O' Are we sure she not Suzaku no Miko? She eats like the one in the manga!  
Ryou:You still haven't told me what happened!  
Yami and saraha:^_^' ^_^' ^_^' Nothing! Nothing at all!  
Ryou:Stop saying tha-wait why is there three ^_^' faces..? There's only supposed to be two!  
Saraha:^_^' ^_^'  
Seto:Well, from what I understand, Yami got pissed off at Saraha when they were in jail-  
Yami:She was going to backstab me! I know it, she wants the world all to herself! So I sealed  
her in one of her cards!  
Ryou:O_O Whaa..?  
Seto:Yami sealed her soul in Doma the Angel of Silence in the shadow realm. When there he found  
out that Saraha seems to have a...  
Ryou:Have a what???  
Yami Saraha:A Yami!  
Ryou:Ahhhhhhh! X_X  
Yami B:Well, tecnicaly she's not a yami..she not from Egypt, she just Saraha's darker personality  
who wants to rule the world. I just kinda tired to pull the world domanating Saraha into  
the card so they got separated. So she's not another spirit, just a mental problem of saraha's!  
Yami Saraha:*grabs Yami Bakura by the collar* Who are you calling a 'mental problem'?  
Saraha:So I don't have a real Yami? Awww man!  
Seto:*sigh*  
Ryou:X_X 


	11. Game of Fate

*the living room, Ryou is laying on the couch still in shock over 'Yami-Saraha'.  
Said 'Yami' is at the moment fighting with Yami Bakura for control of the TV remote.  
Seto is reading something and Saraha is watching the Yami's fight.*  
Ryou:X_X  
Yami Saraha:Give it back you worthless lowlife tomb robbing albino bastard!  
Yami Bakura:Make me you insane figment of a otaku's mind!  
Yami Saraha:I'm not a 'figment' of anything! I'm the future ruler of this dump people call a world!  
Yami Bakura:Well, I'm not an albino!  
Seto:*turns a page of his book* But you are 'lowlife' and a 'tomb robbing bastard'?  
Yami Bakura:Yep! *Turns on TV* Oooh looky!  
Saraha:What?  
Yami Bakura: It's me and my Hakari! I'm going to kick Yugi's Yami's ass!  
Yami Saraha:No you won't, thats the Shadow Realm epe where you lose 'cause your 'Ryou-chan'  
is a goody-goody!  
Yami Bakura:*death glare* NO ONE CALLS MY HAKARI RYOU-CHAN BUT ME!!! *The ring glows and  
Yami Saraha is seemingly destoryed*  
Yami (Bakura):...And he's not a goody-goody.  
Saraha and Seto:O_O'  
Ryou:*growns and wakes up* Who's being so loud?  
Seto:O_o  
Saraha:o_O  
Yami:Just go back to sleep Ryou...chan.  
Ryou:O_o Huh? Oh! Ok Yami! ^_^ zzzzz  
Saraha:^_^ awww! That is so Kawaii!  
Yami:*blushes* What?   
Seto:*holding in laughter*...hehe..  
Yami:*grabs Seto's book looks at the page and smirks* What where you lookin at Kaiba?   
Hmm? This looks very intresting...  
Seto:*Goes pale* Give it back tomb robber!  
Saraha:What is it!?! Tell me!  
Yami:*Flips though the pages with evil eyes* What a bad boy you are Kaiba..Tsk, tsk!  
*Seto runs at the Yami full force and the wresle on the floor for the book*  
*Saraha turns to the readers and reviewers* It's pretty sad isn't it? Well, here's the next  
chapter. One of my best...I think. Well please enjoy no matter what!  
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
When Yami let go I fell once more to my knees. I felt so dizzy, the entire world  
  
was spinning around me. I closed my eyes and tried to control myself,  
  
I could hear Yami walking.  
  
"It seems I forgot what it was like the first time I was here, the dizziness should pass soon."  
  
I opened my eyes to see Yami arms crossed staring at me. I groaned and pulled myself  
  
to my feet. I noticed now that the ring necklace was around Yami neck, always before it  
  
had been on me. That was odd, Yami fingered the ring like a cherished treasure.  
  
Totally unlike what he'd normally treat the golden hoop like. I found my balance and spoke.  
  
"Yami, why have you taken us to..this place?"  
  
"This is the Shadow Realm, as I told you a moment ago. It is a place of shadows and magic.   
  
Did you know Ryou-chan that long ago in Egypt that the dark magic of this place corrupted many?  
  
The Pharaoh himself was a slave to it's wonderful power."  
  
I refused to speak to the dark spirit, I only stared into the brown pools of his eyes. He continued.  
  
"The first to fall to the power where weakling, pathetic souls who had no power or intelligence.  
  
The shadows wanted more powerful tools. It took years but, when the Pharaoh died and his son  
  
took the throne, the young king melded with the darkness. It strengthened him as he strengthened  
  
the shadows, then others began to use the darkness. It took the form of a game of sorts, they  
  
simply called it the Shadow Games. Although many had the potential to play, only those who  
  
possessed a certain object were allowed participate. These objects were made of gold, to show how  
  
important they were. The great Pharaoh had one, as did the High Priest. Only those whom the  
  
king gave them to could use them. The power they received was great, they were able to summon  
  
powerful creatures from the shadow realm. Those whom the Pharaoh choose played the shadow games  
  
to show there greatness and to settle disputes. The darkness doomed them as it did myself."  
  
I blinked taking in what Yami had said. It was amazing, it was surprising, and it was   
  
utterly unbelievable. But than again, not many people would believe I had a darker spirit   
  
living with me. Yami watched me think about what he had said. I wonder if he heard my thoughts.  
  
He continued to grip the ring and it struck me quite suddenly, the ring was one of those  
  
golden objects and Yugi's pyramid probably was too.  
  
"How did you get one then, I doubt the pharaoh would give a tomb robber such a thing?"  
  
"I have my ways, you should know that by now little Ryou."   
  
"That still doesn't explain why you have brought us here, Yami."  
  
"I brought us here... to play a game." He smirked.  
  
I stared at him as if he'd gone insane. He wanted to 'play a game'? What the hell did that mean?  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean exactly what I said my little Hakari, we're going to play a little game."  
  
Yami snapped his fingers and a pair of dice appeared in his open palm. The glitter dangerously  
  
in the black-purple haze. Yami offer them to me. I didn't know if I should go along with it.  
  
I didn't know yet, I took the dice and sealed my fate. Yami smiled at me and explained.  
  
"We will take turns rolling the dice. If you get a seven you lose automatically. We keep rolling  
  
until some one reaches twenty five or above, and they win. easy enough?" I nodded slightly and spoke,  
  
"What does the winner get? You want to play this game for a reason obviously."  
  
"You read me all too well Ryou. The winner gets control of the body."  
  
I felt my mouth grow dry.  
  
"And the loser?" I asked in a whispered. His eyes gleamed wickedly as he told me.  
  
"There soul becomes the others to do as they please." I knew I was shaking and that Yami  
  
could see that quite clearly as well. Yami's stare was ruthless.  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"Oh, you can't refuse little one. You can't resisted a Shadow Game. Besides you took the dice  
  
and in that agreed to my game." One of his fingers twirled the ring slowly as he spoke.   
  
"And it's your move.", He added smugly. I wrapped my fingers around the dice for a moment  
  
then let them fall to the shadow covered ground. The glitter so we could see the numbers,  
  
a two and a three.  
  
"You total five this turn. Not bad." Yami knelt and picked up the dice. He rolled them  
  
and the dice showed a one and a five- six total. I knelt down across from my darker half.  
  
"Your turn." The dice where passed to me. I got two three's bring me to eleven. Yami  
  
rolled four bring him to ten. On my next turn I got two ones. Yami glanced at me evilly.  
  
"Snake eyes hm? What bad luck Ryou-chan." He rolled twelve and was at twenty-two while  
  
I was still down at thirteen, the so called unlucky number. I rolled them and was rewarded  
  
with the number eight- twenty-one, just one below Yami. Yami though would only have to get  
  
three or anything above, the odds were with him. There was only a one in thirty-six  
  
chance he wouldn't get what he needed. He rolled snake eyes. His surprise was written on   
  
every part of his face. He sat there and stared at the dice laying on the shadows  
  
in as much shock as I was. Nether of us moved for minutes. He finally looked to me, a defeated  
  
look on his face. Until than I had wondered if he'd been cheating but now thought otherwise.  
  
"Your move." In shaking hand I scooped up the dice. My life, my very soul rested in  
  
my sweaty palm. I swallowed hard and dropped them. It was like they fell in slow motion.  
  
One of the dice fell faster than the other. It hit the ground bounced and revealed a four.  
  
The other fell as I wondered if I had just won. The second die sparkled and hit. It showed  
  
a three. I had seven, the one number you couldn't get in the game. I lost automatically.  
  
My fate was sealed.  
  
Yami looked at me once more, a strange mix of pity and triumph apon his elegant features. He'd won.  
  
"Game, set, match.", He whispered to me with an odd uncertainty in his voice. I nodded brokenly.  
  
The dice disappeared just as fast as they had come. My hope went with them.  
  
Yami stood up leaving me kneeling in front of him. He was in charge now. In charge of this  
  
sick twisted game that ruled my life. I looked up at him though vision blurring tears and asked,  
  
"Why?"  
  
He looked at me coldly. The tinge of pity was still there but hidden well.  
  
"I didn't finish my story did I? The price of the shadow power was great but, so is its rewards.  
  
Only seven golden objects were made and within each one was locked a power. There was a legend  
  
about them. He who possess all seven will wedge power unimaginable."  
  
"And you want to be that one." He looked away for a moment.  
  
"Who would not? I am eternally damned to this object. If I get the other six, I could free  
  
myself from this fate. I could be whole again and actually live. I'd also get the bonus  
  
of great power, something that everyone in this world must crave at one time or another,  
  
for that is the way we humans are."  
  
"I'm not like that."  
  
"Not that I've seen thus far. But, your fate is mine to deal now." He looked at me with an  
  
almost hungry eyes. I flinched and looked away. He chuckled softly as he lowered himself  
  
back to my level. His warm fingers pushed my face up to meet his gaze, much like when  
  
we first met. I looked at him stubbornly.  
  
"What are you going to do with me then?"  
  
Yami looked thoughtful for a moment, then he pulled out of air seemingly, a card.  
  
It was not any card though, it was my favorite card, The Change of Heart.  
  
"You may become.. useful at sometime so I will not leave you in the Shadow Realm. I cannot  
  
allow you to use the body though. You will have this form until I say otherwise."  
  
I stared at the card in confusion as it glowed a purple light that surrounded me.  
  
I looked down at my body and saw that of The Change of Heart. Yami smiled seemingly  
  
satisfied with his work and stood again. I was still kneeling before my Yami. I looked  
  
up at him and spoke the first thing that came to my lips.  
  
"You think if you gain power you will become whole again. I've told you and yet you still  
  
don't relize that you become whole when you and I are together. A Yami and a Hakari.  
  
A Ying and a Yang. We complete each other."  
  
His eyes seemed to look into my very soul.  
  
"You may be my Hakari but, I won the game. That is all that matters in this world. One  
  
controls and the other obeys. Without power there is no order."  
  
"Absolute power corrupts absolutely."  
  
Yami frowned at my words. I knew that it had sunk in but, probably not deep enough.  
  
With a motion of his hand the ring, the card, and myself glowed purple light.  
  
I was engulfed by it and darkness came once more.  
  
-------------------------------  
Was the "Absolute power" line too cheesy sounding? I'm really not sure.  
Anyway, I'd like to now take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed so far!  
Thank you:  
StarStruck   
Wildwolf   
Sarina Fannel   
Bronze Eagle   
Dark Magician   
Shadow-Fox   
Nefuit   
Deja*vu   
Fyredra   
Random Rockstar   
firedraygon97   
Renee the Rabid Squirrel   
  
Also I add extra thanks to StarStruck, my first reviewer ever,more thank yous  
to Wildwolf, my most consistent reviewer, and oh course to Shadow-Fox who gives me sugar and  
wonderful reviews! ^_^   
They all mean so much to me, reviews are the blood  
of my writing, it's what keeps um alive. I just hope I'll be able to keep writing better for  
the sakes of you all.  
*A load crash is heard in the next room followed by the sound of a Yami's evil laughter*  
I better go keep Yami from destorying Seto-san, again. *Sigh* -_-' More story soon though.  
Yami:Mahahahahahahahahaha!!! 


	12. Life is But a Dream

Yes! Here it is! Chapter 12! yay!  
Isn't everybody happy?  
Yami:Nope.  
Ryou:*shrugs*  
Seto:*looking at same book from last time* Did you say something?  
-_-' Hmph! You guys can be so annoying!  
Yami:Well do you expect us to be happy? Your meddling with are lives here like all the  
weird Otaku around here! *Is pounced on by a vicous group of Otakus who are squelling,  
glomping, and ripping pieces of Yami's clothes off*  
Ryou:*hides behind the couch*o_o'''  
Seto:*freezes in fear where he sits*O_O  
*Saraha banishes a whip and a chair* Back! Back you animals! Someone call Rabid Otaku Control!  
Seto:*has a cell phone in his pocket but, is so struck with fear he still won't more*O_O  
Ryou:*from hiding place grabs Seto's phone and presses the speed dial button*  
Phone:Ring...Ring...Rin- Hello! This is the Rabid Otaku Control Center. How may I help you?  
Ryou:*Is now running for dear life while yelling into cell phone* Help! Large group of Rabid  
Otaku chasing Bishies around! *Falls prey to one girl falling and drops the phone* Help!!!  
Seto:*Has been swarmed by many other Otaku girls and is no longer visable*  
Saraha:*has been trampled by Otakus and is laying on the floor* No! Must..save..Bishies!  
*Suddenly the door is busted open and smoke pours in. Three figures step into the doorway.  
The all are wearing black jumpsuits with ROC writen on the left sleeves, sunglasses  
and black knee-length boots.  
One has black spikey hair and a childishly cute face. One has puffy greenish colored  
hair and is smoking a cigerate. The last has long flowing hair and a sword.  
Goku, Spike, and Hotohori.  
Saraha:*looks at them sees Hotohori and faints* X_X Hotohori...  
*about twenty minutes later*  
*All the Otaku are loaded into a large black truck with the letters ROC on the side.  
Goku is helping Yami off the floor and wraping his ripped up form in an orange blanket.  
Spike is carring an uncouncous Ryou to the couch.  
Hotohori is tending Seto's many wounds.  
Saraha is still laying on the floor with no one to help her.*  
Goku:*points to Saraha's crumpled form* Is she a Rabid Otaku?  
Yami:*sigh* No, she's a normal one.  
Hotohori:Did she get her shots? An Otaku can become very dangerus if they don't get there  
yearly shots.  
Seto:*pulls a crumpled piece of paper from pocket* Here's her record.  
Hotohori:*looks at paper then goes wide eyed* She tried to take over the world?  
Yami:Yep! And she was going to try and marry you, man.  
Hotohori:*faints* X_X  
Spike:*lits another cigerate* Did you have to tell him that? Now we gotta carry him out of  
here too.  
Goku:I'll carry him! ^_^  
Spike:Go ahead.  
Goku:*carries Hotohori out and puts him in the front of the truck. Rabid Otaku's hiss and  
spit at his Bishie form* Quiet down now you all!  
Spike drops his cigerate and stomps it out on the carpet* I hate this job. *leaves*  
Seto:*calls after them* See you at the meeting on Saturday!  
Ryou:*wakes up* Huh? What happened to the apartment? *looks down* What happen to Saraha?  
Yami:Stupid Rabid Otakus!  
Saraha:*wakes up* Where is...? *sees Hotohori's gone* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ryou:*wispers to Seto and Yami* Some one should say the disclaimer before the story starts.  
Yami:I won't!   
Seto:*grumble* Saraha does not own Yugioh. She doesn't own DBZ, Cowboy Bebop, or Fushigi Yuugi  
ether.  
Saraha:*sob* I don't own anything! *sob sob*  
Seto:-_-'  
Yami:-_-'  
Ryou:-_-'  
  
Warning:Yuri and Yaoi pairings! You have been warned!  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
'Yami!'  
  
I called out mentally again. Darkness swirled around me. I really couldn't give an exact name  
  
to the place where I was. It looked and felt a bit like the shadow realm but, I couldn't  
  
move at all. I couldn't speak ether. It was like the only thing working was my mind. I tried  
  
to find my way back to Yami's soul room, or the shadow realm, or the real world. I was stuck.  
  
'Yami! Onagai!'  
  
It was like he had cut are connection. No wait..more like he just wasn't responding, I  
  
could still just barely feel the silvery-gold thread of are souls touch. I felt the light  
  
flutter of hope in my chest. Maybe he would release me. Maybe he'd stop and wouldn't go  
  
after Yugi. Maybe he'd relize he didn't need them. Maybe he'd...  
  
"Is that truly what you believe?" A female voice broke my thoughts and I suddenly found  
  
I could move. I turned to see a girl. She was dressed in blue and green robes and a purple  
  
and red hat with an aqua colored gem in a star shaped hole. Blue eyes and matching blue hair  
  
showed from under the large hat. She looked like she was in her early twenties.  
  
This was the Lady of Faith.  
  
I suppose my shock showed all to well, the Lady of Faith smiled at me and spoke again.  
  
"You look surprised Master Ryou, wait you don't like me to call you that do you? I'll  
  
just call you Ryou if you don't mind."  
  
"How did you kn-" I stopped myself mid sentince, I'd thought about that, she could read my  
  
thoughts just like my Yami. She looked at me knowingly. I began again.  
  
"Where are we?"   
  
"We are where we're supposed to be Ryou, just as your darker half is where he is  
  
supposed to be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Her smile was kind and full of pity for my confusion. She reaches a slender peach colored  
  
arm forward and gripped my own milk colored arm. She motioned for me to follow. She led me  
  
though the shadowy haze for what felt like a long time. Everything looked the same to me,  
  
it was all shadow. Then, like a bolt of lightning in a storm, something other than shadows  
  
appeared. A small odd group of creatures stood in front of us. They where, quite obvious to  
  
anyone who had ever played the game, duel monsters. To be precise the monsters I kept in   
  
my deck. Right away I saw the odd purplish demon that was the Electric Lizard, the huge  
  
monstrous Man-Eater Bug, and the odd looking man the was the White Magical Hat.  
  
The Lady of Faith let go of my arm and went to join them all. They all were turned to  
  
face me. I just stared they were all looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and respect,  
  
something I really couldn't come to grips with. I could feel all there eyes on me, they  
  
seemed to almost stand waiting for orders like an army for a commander. I am no commander.  
  
Suddenly the group of monsters parted and another figure approached me. They wore a long  
  
white robe much like the one I wore. Long golden brown hair fell past shoulders in an  
  
unusual style. The figures right half had shadows looming over it with a demonic looking  
  
bat wing. The other side mirrored the effect except the glow was a lighter illuminating shade  
  
and had an angel wing on it. A heart shaped charm floated above the mystical creatures  
  
clasped palms. I felt myself become over anxious, my heart speed up as the Change of Heart  
  
stepped in front of me. A soft understanding smile graced the face of my favored one. Behind,  
  
the other monsters whispered to each other, glancing at me in awe. The Lady of Faith was the  
  
only in the group not doing so, she seemed to be chanting quietly by herself. I focused  
  
once more to the figure facing me. The Change of Heart's liquid brown eyes grabbed my attention.  
  
"They are all surprised to see you. It is not everyday that one of are Masters pays us a   
  
visit. You look well Ryou."  
  
I wasn't sure what to think, I was standing here talking to the Change of Heart, this wasn't  
  
something where you had planned out what to say if your Duel Monster cards come to life.  
  
"Um, thank you.." I felt stupid but, I couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"I know you must be shocked Ryou. That is more than understandable. You have more important  
  
things to worry about though. Your demon side for one."   
  
"You mean Yami? Do you know what he's doing? Can you get me back to his soul room?"  
  
"Well, now your talkative young Master? I see I only need to mention your other half."  
  
I blushed furiously while my companion grinned devilishly. The Lady of Faith walked up  
  
to the Change of Heart and gave a playful shove as she spoke.  
  
"Don't tease him! You maybe his favorite but, you shouldn't let your dark half do that."  
  
"oh come now! It was an innocent comment, I had all the right to make it."  
  
"The masters.. affection is not something you should meddle in."  
  
I watched the two humanoid monsters argue feeling suddenly very popular. My face was hot with  
  
embarrassment. The White Magical Hat motioned for my attention and I felt relived that I could  
  
get away from the quarreling two. The magician like humanoid grinned pointing back at the two.  
  
"They'll argue over everything those two. They love each other so much yet, because of  
  
Rune's split personality they can take anything someone says and argue over it."  
  
"Rune?"  
  
"Thats what the Change of Hearts name is. The Lady of Faith is Yui, and I'm Foloth."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yui had finally seemed to have backed down by the look on Rune's face. Yui seem to be pouting  
  
slightly and Rune gave her lover a quick kiss. The both now came to where I stood with Foloth.  
  
"What lies has this old dog been telling you master?" Runes voice said clearly, her light  
  
sides hand holding Yui's. I smiled at her as I answered.  
  
"Nothing that seems incorrect, Rune." I nodded to the girl's clasped hands. Yui turned a deep  
  
scarlet color and Rune grinned back at me.  
  
"Well I guess he's not as full of it as he seems." she mumbled. Foloth spoke.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't lie to one of are masters! I haven't the darkness you possess my dear  
  
lady Rune."  
  
"Baka! Your just trying to get on the masters good side!" Both Foloth and Rune tensed glaring  
  
at each other. I felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of my head. Yui let go of Rune's  
  
hand and pushed herself in-between the two of them, a hand on ether of there chests pushing  
  
them away from each other.  
  
"Another time you fools! Rune, you must talk to Master Ryou. Foloth, you are being summoned  
  
if you didn't notice."  
  
Foloth gave Rune one last glare before disappearing into thin air. I blinked wondering if  
  
I had imagined it. Yui had calmed Rune down and was now going to talk to the other group  
  
of monsters. Rune brushed a bead of sweat from her angelic face and looked at me again.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Ryou. Sometimes my own other half gets the best of me. I guess that's  
  
why I'm your and your darks favorite, we have much in common."  
  
In the group of monsters not too far away monsters were disappearing. Foloth reappeared  
  
in the middle of the group looking upset. Yui spoke with him her eyes widening slightly.  
  
Rune went to meet the girl as Yui began to come towards us. A flustered looking Yui spoke  
  
to Rune in a rushed voice and I could only hear bits of there conversation.  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Yes! Foloth said it was-"  
  
"How could it be? He was-"  
  
"-I know! but, he couldn't be there!"  
  
"But he was?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I must inform Master Ryou then. Go help Foloth, he seems dead on his feet."  
  
Yui rushed away to help a thrashed looking Foloth from falling over. Rune was once more  
  
standing in front of me. She clasped both of my hands in hers, light against dark and dark  
  
against light. My Change of Heart robes rustled lightly making a nice swishing sound.  
  
"Ryou your dark, he doesn't mean to hurt you. I know he still does and it hurts but, you  
  
must understand that he's never felt the way he feels about you before ever."  
  
"H-how would you know?" I found myself holding back heavy tears and the sob that filled my   
  
throat. Every time I thought about Yami I wanted to cry. He'd caused so much pain in my heart.  
  
He wouldn't respond when I would all but tell him I loved him. He seemed heartless most of  
  
the time. Rune scooped me up into her arms like a sobbing child, my head rested on her  
  
shoulder as the tears I had tried to hold in poured out onto her robes. A hand rested on  
  
my back comforting me. She spoke to me softly allowing her words to wash gently across me.  
  
"I was around when your dark was your age, I know everything about him. I know everything  
  
about you as well. I know this will all work out soon. You need not worry about that."  
  
"But, what about..Yugi? He wants to hurt them doesn't he?" I questioned her trying not to  
  
think about how my heart ached when I thought about my darker being. I'd stopped my tears  
  
but was still holding back the sobs. Rune put me back down and lowered her tall figure to  
  
come eye to eye with me. She brushed a hand across my cheek catching the tears that still   
  
clung to me.  
  
"Ryou, that is what I need to tell you. The boy Yugi and his friends are in trouble. Your  
  
Yami, without the influence of his Hakari around has threatened there existence."  
  
"How!?" the sob disappeared from my throat suddenly.  
  
"You understand that your Yami and yourself are connected, yes?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Together you two make a perfection, the right balance of darker and lighter influence.  
  
When you where by yourself you never felt.. alive."  
  
I nodded remembering how empty I felt less than a week ago, I felt like longer than that.  
  
"Your Yami is the same, he was always incomplete. He was always searching for that one  
  
thing that would make him a whole. He used to and to some extent still thinks power  
  
is what he's missing or something similar. Deep down he knows it's you he's been missing  
  
all along, he just won't admit it concisely. That's why he locked you in the card."  
  
"Yugi?" I questioned again my voice shaking.  
  
"He tricked Yugi into think he was you and tried to take Yugi's puzzle. He took them to  
  
the shadow realm and sealed Yugi and his friends into their favorite cards."  
  
I looked in horror at Rune.  
  
"He forgot though, that there are others like himself."  
  
"Others like himself?"  
  
"Yes, other Yami's. He didn't even think that Yugi's puzzle, the object he wears, was once the  
  
Pharaoh's."  
  
I felt myself stiffen slightly. Yugi had a Pharaoh's magical puzzle?  
  
"Your dark, as stubborn as he is, wouldn't even think about the possibility that another Yami  
  
would be release like himself. Yugi's darker half is the Pharaoh's spirit."  
  
I gasped audible. I had overlooked the possibility that I wasn't the only one that had  
  
a darker spirit sharing there existence. Rune nodded at my reaction before continuing.  
  
"Yugi's Yami challenged your Yami to a Shadow Game. If Yugi's Yami wins than your Yami  
  
will release them and the Pharaoh will probably banish him to the shadow realm. If  
  
your Yami wins than Yugi's puzzle becomes his and there souls will be his to do with as  
  
he pleases. The fact is, ether one winning is not a good thing. Your dark shouldn't   
  
have the puzzle and he shouldn't be banished ether."  
  
I nodded slightly, all this scared me. My own Shadow Game experience hadn't been good.  
  
"That's why what I'm going to ask you to do may upset you."  
  
I came out of my dazed thoughts at Runes words and stared at her.  
  
"I want you to make sure that your Yami loses."  
  
"What!?!" I felt anger burst though the fear I'd felt only moments before and take over me.  
  
"I know it sounds horrible Ryou but, hear me out. If your Yami wins, Yugi and everyone  
  
else will be trapped forever. Your Yami will take Yugi's necklace and go find another  
  
object to steal. He'll leave you in the card. Now if Yugi's Yami wins, they'll be freed,  
  
you'll be freed, Yugi will keep his object and your dark will be punished by the Pharaoh."  
  
I was shaking now with mixed feelings I didn't know what to think or do. Rune's gentle   
  
hand touched my shoulder and looked deep into her dark eyes. Her eyes where hypnotic  
  
for some reason I stared deeper into them and a vision came to me.  
  
I saw two teen boys sitting across from each other with a tree stump in-between them. Everything  
  
around them was a purplish color-The Shadow Realm. One of them was a tall boy with multicolored  
  
hair and determined crimson eyes. The other, only slightly shorter, had white hair passed  
  
his shoulders and crazed chocolate eyes. The both held cards and on the stump-table were  
  
tiny Duel Monsters. On one side was a face down card. The other one had four figures  
  
standing in a close group. I recognized the monsters at once-The Cyber Commander, The Magician of  
  
Faith, the Flame Swordsmen, and the Dark Magician. Without even looking closer I knew who the  
  
four really were. I couldn't hear what was being said but, by the look of my Yami's satisfied  
  
smirk and the teen Pharaoh glare I could guess that My darker half was winning. I blinked  
  
and I was looking at Rune again. Yui was once again standing next to Rune her blue eyes trained  
  
on me. Rune glanced at Yui who nodded sadly and pointed to me. The both looked back at me.  
  
"Ryou, you may look at me now and see that I'm the Change of Heart. But, your soul is the  
  
one that takes that form for this battle. You are about to be summoned. You have the power  
  
of the change of heart in you now. Your darker half has seen it fit to use you in battle much  
  
like how Yugi's Yami has been using his friends and Hakari."  
  
I suddenly felt totally alone. I was going to battle? Never in my life had I thought that I  
  
would be charging into any battle field, nevertheless a magical one. Yui's hand was on my  
  
shoulder now and she was looking at my face, we we're the same height oddly.  
  
"I'm to be summoned as well, you need not go into battle alone." Rune leaned over and kissed  
  
me on the cheek then, Yui on the lips. She stepped back to look at us both.  
  
"Rune?"  
  
"Yes Ryou?"  
  
"What happens when a monster in defeated in Duel Monsters?"  
  
"We end up back here. We're perfectly safe, just a little worse for the wear."  
  
She pointed to Foloth who looked a little ruffled but OK.  
  
"However, if a card with a mortal soul is defeated, they die."  
  
I flinched and looked at the ground. Runes finger tips lifted my face upward. Her eyes were   
  
full of emotion. She let go when I relaxed a little. I suddenly felt as though someone  
  
was pulling me towards them. Yui held out her hand and I took it. As whatever tugged at us  
  
pulled Yui and I away I heard Runes voice.  
  
"Do what you must young Master Ryou."  
  
----------------------------  
I found stuff I own! ^_^  
I own:  
the name Yui for the Lady of Faith  
the name Rune for the Change of Heart  
The Yui+Rune pairing (I've never seen a LOF and COH pairing, have you?)  
a slice of cold black olive pizza in my hand  
my really sucky fanart of Bishies  
a deck of Duel Monsters cards  
  
Yay for me! ^_^  
I however don't own the name Foloth. It belongs to Deborah Chester's Alien Chronicles books  
though using it as the white magical hat's name is new and mine. ^_^  
If anyone wants to use the card names I gave ask me first so I know.   
As always please review! 


	13. To Betray Yourself

Oh my god...  
Ryou:What?  
I have OVER 50 REVIEWS!!!  
Seto:She's kidding right? No one would read this crap THAT much!  
No it's true lookie! *shows reviews*  
Seto:O_O Maybe I should take up writing!  
Yami:I hope you don't, people already have to put up with writing like  
hers. You may cause people to stop liking 'Yugioh'.  
Seto:*Hit's Yami on the head*  
^_^ Thank you all so much! I've never been so happy!!!   
Well, actually I just got a tooth pulled so... maybe I could  
be happier...  
Seto:What kind of 16 year old has baby teeth???  
Me. ;_; I think it was the last one though...  
Who's gonna do the disclaimer now?  
Ryou and Yami:*point to Seto* Him.  
Seto:*mutters* Stupid Albino's...Saraha does not own Yugioh. She owns  
a slightly bloody baby tooth, a bowl of cereal, Yui and Rune,  
and a copy of Ender's Game. Besides that *shrugs*  
Sad isn't it?  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
I griped Yui's hand tightly as black and purple shadows zipped past us both. it was a very   
  
odd felling, like you were being dragged at an extremely high speed. Yui looked very calm,  
  
no look of worry or nervousness on her lovely face. We came to a sudden stop that made me loose  
  
my grip of Yui's hand sending me to the nonexistent floor. I could here Yui cry out to me,  
  
her arm stretched out to help me. Then she disappeared. In the blink of an eye I was alone again.  
  
"Yui! ...Yui!" I didn't know what to do now. I called out to her for a while. I couldn't move  
  
anymore, it was like I was glued to the spot.  
  
'Why, hello Ryou..'  
  
If I hadn't already been frozen in place I would have done so. The link between my Yami   
  
and I opened up and I could once again feel his dominating presence. An icy chill ran  
  
down my spine as his soft chuckle was heard. This was the voice of my betrayer,  
  
this was the voice of the person I had come to love. My tormentor and my savior.  
  
'Yami?'  
  
'Now who else would it be little Ryou? Are you seeing someone else behind my back?' his voice mocked.  
  
'..Where are you?'  
  
'I believe you mean where are *you*. I am in the Shadow Realm if you must know.'  
  
'Where did Yui go?'  
  
'She is with me. Do you wish to join her? It doesn't matter what you say though, because  
  
you have to come here ether way.'  
  
'Yami! What's going on?'  
  
He didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment a burst of light filled my vision  
  
and glazed over all my thoughts. The light was a dark shimmering gold that seemed to cover  
  
everything. I couldn't see anything except the light for a moment and then the light fell  
  
like a cloud of glitter to the ground. I could now make out the outline of four figures  
  
not that far away from me. I knew at the instant where I was, the shadow realm. I easily  
  
recalled my vision of my Yami and Yugi's Yami playing a shadow game. The four figures  
  
had there arms blocking the blinding light that surrounded me. There was first Tea and Tristin  
  
who where dressed as an army commander and a magican. the more detailed costume of  
  
the Flame Swordsmen was worn by Joey, he was using his sword to keep the light out of his  
  
face. Finally, the most interesting one was Yugi who was the Dark Magician. The well crafted  
  
purple outfit and powerful staff of the Dark Magician looked different on the small statured  
  
purple eyed boy than its normal menacing effect. I was still in the form of the Change of  
  
Heart, my mixed matched wings spread behind me. Then I noticed that someone stood next to  
  
me. I turned my head to see Yui, the Lady of Faith. She had her hands clasped together and  
  
her eyes staring downward, the same as the picture on her card. The light by now had faded  
  
so Yugi and his friend could clearly see me. They looked surprised.  
  
"Hey it's Bakura!"  
  
"The real Bakura!"  
  
"Bakura? So your soul was sealed into your favorite card too!"  
  
I smiled sadly at them. An odd way to see them again I thought.  
  
'Take control of the Dark Magician Ryou. Then finish off the Flame Swordsmen.'  
  
Yami's orders echoed in my head and I felt another tug to do as he said. Maybe it was an  
  
effect of being a duel monster, to obey a command no matter what it is. I found my mind   
  
fighting it though trying to keep my free will.  
  
'Ryou do it now.'  
  
His voice was sterner than before. My body was screaming at me to move, to take control of  
  
Yugi. Obeying is the most important thing to a Duel Monster it seemed to cry. Shove it  
  
I growled unlike myself to my inner urge. I had to do something though, I wasn't about  
  
to go and destroy someone for no good reason at all. Everyone was still staring at me.  
  
I would do something and I would save these people. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't.  
  
I felt my wings lift me slightly off the dueling field and for that moment I forgot about  
  
everything that had plagued me to this point. My love, anger, sadness, hate, and fears all  
  
were jumbled and thrown out of control. I knew what I would have to do.  
  
"I want to help but, we must act quickly Yugi!"  
  
I silently apologized to Yui as I took control of her body. She released control with a gasp  
  
and I was now the Lady of Faith. I looked at the childlike Dark Magician standing in front  
  
of me and spread my arms to ether side of me, like a target.  
  
"I'll control her while you attack me!"  
  
Shock was written on everyone's face, even both of the large Yami's. Yugi looked like he was  
  
going to cry, his purple orbs trying to hold back large tears.  
  
"I-I can't! I'd be destroying you, sending you to the graveyard!"  
  
I could feel my Yami's rage and fear, it was swallowing him up. I had to do this.  
  
'Hakari!?!' Yami yelled though are link and I ignored him.  
  
"I don't care, it's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit! Do it!"  
  
"Bastard!" Yami's voice was filled with loathing. My heart felt like it was ripped in two.  
  
"I've got a better idea..." I heard Yugi's Yami voice for the first time. Looking at him  
  
I saw a gold eye appear on his forehead and the puzzle necklace glow gold.  
  
"If the power of the millennium ring can take souls from someone, perhaps mine can put it back!"  
  
I felt my soul rush out of the Lady of Faith and when I opened my eyes next I was in my own  
  
body. I looked around slightly confused, where was my Yami?   
  
"This can't be!" I looked down to that Yami was now in the body I had just been in.  
  
"Yugi! Send him to the graveyard!" Yami Yugi's voice called out and I looked at the Pharaoh  
  
in horror. I couldn't say or do anything though. Yugi raised one of his hands.  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!"   
  
"Aaahhhhhh!" My Yami's desperate pained scream reached my ears as he seemed to dematerialize  
  
on the field. Then he was gone. I couldn't feel him at all. Not even a single string of a  
  
connection. Tristin, Tea, and Joey fainted on the field as the Shadow Realm faded from  
  
view and I and Yugi were left standing, Yugi's Yami was nowhere in sight.  
  
I was still spaced out. My Yami, my darker half was gone, in the blink of an eye he just  
  
wasn't there anymore. I shook slightly. I probably would have started crying again right  
  
then and there except a small tug at my sleeve made me look down slightly. Yugi was there  
  
looking at me nervously, he looked a bit concerned. I pushed my feeling back in my mind,  
  
knowing full and well that later I would regret doing that.  
  
"Are you OK Bakura?" I smiled the best I could.  
  
"I am now, thanks to you." Yugi beamed and I heard Joey or Tristin grown,  
  
"Last time I sleep with Duel Monster cards under my pillow."  
  
Trying to friendly I spoke to the two odd teenagers as they sat up.  
  
"Sleep well guys?" they looked at me terrified and hugged each other before arguing over that.  
  
They were really odd.  
  
Tea yawned and sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes.  
  
"I dreamt we were all dressed as duel monsters..and there were two Yugi's!"  
  
Yugi looked nervous and I wonder if she didn't remember two 'Bakuras' being around.  
  
Suddenly a scream pierced the night air, everyone was instantly awake.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know but, whatever it is we'll face it together!" Yugi's overly courageous voice echoed.  
  
Although I felt the exact opposite of how Yugi was acting I followed the group into the night.  
  
  
  
We found that the scream had been this girl who Joey says is named Mai. Something about star-chips.  
  
I followed behind the group like a mindless drone, I didn't have the heart to do anything but  
  
that. I feel empty again. The only thing that snapped me out of my zombie like state was when  
  
I saw Yugi's Yami take control of Yugi. It was a simple change yet, drastic compared to  
  
the one my body went though when my Yami took over. Yugi becomes about my height and his eyes  
  
get a crimson undertone. No one else seems to notice the change. They still call him Yugi.  
  
Maybe only those who have a Yami notice such things? I'm really not sure. I watched Yami Yugi  
  
glare and reprimand this eliminator guy that Yugi challenged. Yami Yugi won quite easily compared  
  
to the fight earlier. Yugi changed back and no one noticed ether. Weird. I began to stare into  
  
space again until Joey tapped me on the shoulder waking me from my thoughts.  
  
"We're gonna go set up camp Bakura. you stickin with us?" He looked slightly concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking." So I followed them to where Tea was seemly forcing a grumbling  
  
Tristin to set up a tent. Yugi was leaning against the base of a tree nearby. Somehow Tea  
  
got Tristin to Finish setting up her tent and she went into it mumbling about beauty sleep  
  
or something. Tristin and Joey then proceeded to fall asleep right outside Tea's little shelter.  
  
They snore loud. I went and sat near Yugi who gaze was fixed onto the view of the castle we  
  
have. When the grass I sat on rustled Yugi look at me with that sad smile of his.  
  
"Are you ok, Bakura?" That startled me. Did he understand why I wasn't 'ok'? No, I thought  
  
he's just sees you walking around in a daze.  
  
"I should ask you the same Yugi, you look upset."  
  
"I guess I should have explained earlier. The reason I'm here is to save my Grandfather."  
  
Well that's certainly not what I expected him to say. I blinked once or twice. Yugi  
  
catching onto my confusion explained that Pegasus had stolen his Grandfather's soul, much  
  
like how are own souls where locked into playing cards but a few hours earlier.  
  
We were both quiet for a while, both reflecting where are journeys had taken us thus far.  
  
Yugi fell asleep a little later and I joined him soon after, hoping that in my sleep I  
  
wouldn't feel so empty.  
  
  
-------------------------  
Well there's a chapter! I guess you'll have to wait for the next one...  
Oh! Wait! I have a prezent for you all!  
Ryou:Isn't it spelled P-R-E-S-E-N-T?  
Umm, No.  
Ryou:-_-'  
Your present is...another chapter! Yay! That's right two chapter's   
for the price of one!  
Seto:Don't say that!  
Say what?  
*A scary looking psycho lawyer pops out of no where*  
SLPL:Your selling fanfiction? You shall be sued! Mahahahahahaha-!  
Yami:*knocks SLPL out with a mallet*  
Yay! You saved us Yami-san! *runs to glomp him*  
Ryou:*Glomps Yami before Saraha does* He's mine! You can't have him!  
Seto:O_o  
Yami:^_^'   
*big heart eyes* Kawaii!!! *glomps Seto instead*  
Seto:o_O  
Read on faithful readers! ^_^ 


	14. Visitors

Ready for more story? Of course you are, why else would you be here?  
^_^  
Seto:You have sugar don't you?  
Shadow Fox sent me cookies ^_^  
Seto:Thats sad. Why must I stay here with you?  
'Cause I said so. Where are the boys?  
Seto:You mean dweetle de and dweetle dum?  
*smacks setos head with keyboard* Don't call them that!  
Seto:X_X There in your bed room.  
Thanks Seto-kun! *walks to bedroom and opend the door slightly*   
Oh my! O_O *runs back into living room and gets her camera*  
Click wrrrr!  
Hehehehe! Must go find one hour photo shop! hehehehe!  
Seto! I need you to drive me somewhere!  
Seto:Why?  
'Cause I can't drive!  
Seto:*sigh* I'm coming! Saraha may not own Yugioh but, she acts like  
she does sometimes.   
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
I was in the hallway in-between my and Yami's soul rooms. The gold door and the silver door  
  
floated evenly in the shadowy purple hall. Why was I here? I remembered falling asleep and  
  
then suddenly being there. Everything was just the same as it was last time I'd been there.  
  
Or maybe not. I reached for the gold handled door and slowly opened it. The room looked just  
  
the same as before; round bed, gold and black furnishings, the paintings on the wall.  
  
Yami wasn't there though.  
  
I was alone.  
  
I walked in and closed the door, allowing the dry desert air to blow bits of my white hair  
  
around. The room seemed different somehow. Not only because the dark spirit was missing  
  
from it...something else. I went over to the bed and with slight difficulty pulled myself  
  
up onto the high bed. Soft silky sheets and smooth velvety pillows cushioned my now bare  
  
upper body. The bangles on my wrist jangled lightly as the silver glittered in movement.  
  
I sighed. Less than a week ago I had been almost exactly like I was now, alone. Then  
  
entrance Yami; the emotionally deprived power hungry egotistic Egyptian spirit who turned  
  
my life upside-down. I am the victim of the classic plot of many a book or manga.  
  
Person leads normal life, character comes in, changes life forever for said person,  
  
person falls for character although dislikes there evil ways, and the two end up together.  
  
Classic boy meets girl, or for this matter boy meet boy.  
  
"Or it can be girl meets girl too."  
  
I didn't even have to get up from my comfy spot on the bed to know who it was. I mumbled  
  
a greeting to Rune against a gold pillow.  
  
"Now what about me then? Just gonna ignore me?"  
  
Felling suddenly pressured I sat up too look at the two.  
  
"Sorry 'bout earlier Yui." Yui rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"We told you before Ryou, it's no big deal. I was a little dizzy for a while and then I was fine."  
  
"I still should of told you before I did it."  
  
"Your are 'Master' Ryou, you did it because it had to be done. It's no big deal."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No! Stop it! I argue with Rune already, I don't want to make this a habit with you too."  
  
Rune grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her love.  
  
"What? Going to 'argue' with me Rune-san?"  
  
Rune smirked and replied.  
  
"Now where ever did you get the idea that I like to argue Yui-chan? You know I'm not  
  
like that."  
  
Yui snorted a laugh and sat in a gold colored chair nearby. I finally spoke here.  
  
"What you two doing here anyway? How'd you get to this room?" Rune responded first.  
  
"We've always been able to come here, since we first met your dark."  
  
"But why are you here 'now'? I'm sorry if I sound rude but, I need to be alone."  
  
Yui took this time to join are conversion.  
  
"Everyone is worried about you Ryou. We can feel your emotions spinning out of control.  
  
You've been like this since the duel earlier."  
  
"I-I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about at all."  
  
"Master Ryou, you are really bad at lying."  
  
I refused to dignify that with a remark. I fell back against the pillows of my yami's bed.  
  
"You may not admit it but, we all know that your confused without your Yami around."  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you deny that you are in love with your Yami?"  
  
"..No."  
  
"Do you deny that without him around you fell empty again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what are you denying then?"  
  
"That he's really gone." Yui's tone of voice soften considerable and although I was no longer  
  
face her I'm sure her eyes soften as well.  
  
"Oh Ryou.."  
  
"He's gone because of me you know." Rune met my statement sharply.  
  
"You know that's not true Ryou. The Pharaoh was destined to win."  
  
"I was the one that did it to him though, I decided to do it and I lost him because of it."  
  
"Ryou-"   
  
"He told me I would."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He told me days ago that I would betray him and he was right." I had no tears left to cry.  
  
I'd used them all on him. I hugged another pillow near me on the bed. Cool fingers I recognized  
  
as Runes brushed my hair out of my face. The motion was soothing and made me feel tired.  
  
"Don't beat your self up over this Ryou, you did what you must."  
  
A veil of sleep covered me and I began to doze.  
  
  
"You have no right to be here! Don't you think he's been though hell already?"  
  
"I understand but-"  
  
"No you don't! If you did you wouldn't have come here. He needs rest can't you see!?"  
  
I opened my eyes slightly but decided not to sit up just yet. I yawned slightly.  
  
Who was Rune yelling at? I knew I'd heard that voice before.  
  
"I just want to talk with him."  
  
"Maybe some other time. He shouldn't have to talk to you so soon. Please leave."  
  
"Not until you let me talk to him."  
  
"I swear if you don't leave with your little boys this instant I'll-"  
  
This was all getting to intense for my half asleep mind to comprehend. I rubbed  
  
my eyes and began to sit up. All the voices stopped quibbling and quietly Yui's voice  
  
broke the silence.  
  
"Master Ryou..?"  
  
I turned to face her. Yui was there as was Rune. Three other figures stood there behind them  
  
as well. One was a man wearing green and brown armor. He also held a sword and had blonde  
  
hair framing elven ears. The other guard like man wore all purple and carried a staff. Cold  
  
blue eyes peered from under an odd pointy hat. The Celtic Guardian and the Dark Magician.  
  
Or 'little erren boys' as Rune put it. Both Monsters were flanking a person shorter than  
  
themselves. The person they guarded wore an outfit of black and crimson edged in gold.   
  
He was dressed in a similar style that I was in, only ten times flashier. Gold  
  
glittered at the throat, wrists, ankles, and forehead of the intruder while a cape of  
  
the deepest red color rustled softly. The crimson eyes of the teen were glued to me.  
  
The once Pharaoh, now Yami watched me as I slide off the bed and stood in front of it.  
  
Yui looked a little nervous, her eyes darted between Yugi's Yami and I.  
  
Rune looked pissed off her arms where crossed and she stared at the Pharaoh with angry eyes.  
  
The Dark Magician's cold gaze was locked on Rune making sure she didn't do anything threatening  
  
to his master no doubt. The Celtic Guardian seemed calm, a relaxed grip on his large sword.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb your rest Bakura but, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Rune was doubt lessly about to start yelling at the young man again but I spoke before she could.  
  
"What is it you need to talk about?"  
  
"earlier, in the Shadow Realm-"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about that event." I snapped. My gaze cold to the king. The Yami's   
  
eyebrow raised at my response. It was unnerving how calm he was. He nodded to his guards and  
  
walked towards me, his guards stayed where they were. When he was a few feet away Rune  
  
stepped in front of me.  
  
"You may be a Pharaoh but, I will not allow you to hurt Master Ryou. If you come a step  
  
closer I will be forced to take drastic measures." The darker half of Yugi sighed.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt him, Rune. I need to find out something."  
  
"He doesn't want to talk about it. Can't you see he's mourning?" Yami looked startled.  
  
"Mourning?"  
  
I felt my lip quiver slightly. I wished they would both just be quiet. Rune sensing my  
  
feelings did not continue with a snide remark she was about to unleash and instead griped  
  
my hand in a comforting way. Yui who had been watching this scene silently now spoke up.  
  
"Yes mourning. Do you not relize that his darker half was lost during today's battle?"  
  
The Yami looked confused.  
  
"Are you telling me that it was not a good thing that he is gone?"  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I felt enraged by his disrespect of my Yami. I pulled my hand from  
  
Runes and stalked towards the regal Yami. Yami Yugi was maybe two or three inches taller  
  
than me, quite different from his small Hakari. I didn't care though I grabbed hold of the  
  
clasp of his cape and pulled hard bring his face closer to mine. I slapped him as hard as I  
  
could. The shock of me hitting him made him pull back knocking me to the floor. The  
  
Celtic Guardian's sword was now at the base of my throat with a glare from the menacing  
  
elve. Next to me another person appeared, welding a scythe which she pointed towards the elven  
  
guard. She wore a leafy green dress and had long blue hair. Her raspy voice broke the quiet.  
  
"Release Master Ryou, now." Hibikime growled.  
  
"Apollo, stand down." A brash order came from the dark king. The Celtic Guardian, Apollo, obeyed.  
  
I quickly backed against the bed still on the floor. Hibikime stood guard to the side of me  
  
while Yui fell down beside me, checking for wounds. The Yami was rubbing the red spot on  
  
his cheek, wincing ever so slightly. Rune and the Dark Magician where glaring daggers  
  
at each other.  
  
"What was that for?" I looked at Yami Yugi in surprise, what kind of question was that?  
  
"Well, how would you feel if someone stole your other half from you? I can tell you first  
  
hand that it's not a good experience."  
  
"..." Silence. Where all Yami's speech patterns the same? Seemed so.  
  
Yami looked at me curiously though.  
  
"Don't you even care about Yugi?" That got him.  
  
"He's my light, I care about him more than anything!"  
  
"Well, my Yami was my dark, he was important to me."  
  
"..When the battle was going on you didn't seem to be playing in his best interest."  
  
"Would you have rather I have taken control of Yugi? Killed Joey?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"I did what I did so that he would 'lose' not so he would be destroyed."  
  
"But it didn't turn out as you planed?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
The room was quiet again. The darker half of Yugi looked at me for a moment and then looked  
  
away. To be exact he walked to a chair across the room, refusing to look at me. Instead  
  
he studied the painted walls. I kept silent as Yui helped me off the floor. I wanted to  
  
lay down, go to sleep, and never wake up. My heartache that I had tried so hard to bury  
  
resurfaced.  
  
"Did you love him?" I looked at the Pharaoh in surprise.  
  
"Do you love Yugi?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"My answer is the same as yours."  
  
"He hurt you though." Once again I was shocked by his insight. I bit my lip.  
  
"I love him."  
  
"Even after all the pain he caused you?"  
  
"Would you still love Yugi even if hurt you? He'd still be part of you."  
  
"..Yes.. I think I see what you mean. I'm sorry for your dark, Ryou Bakura.   
  
I'll leave now if you wish." He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! Could you do something for me first?" He turned back around.  
  
"Tell me what you need and I'll try and help you." I pointed to the golden border that  
  
circled the room. Where the hieroglyphic were written.  
  
"Yami told me he couldn't read these because he wasn't born a noble or such. Could you tell  
  
me what it says, please?" The once king smiled kindly and started to look over the words  
  
carefully. He circled the room reading everything before returning to his starting point  
  
a bitter sad look on his face.  
  
"The words each describe the paintings on the wall, a different set for each on of the four."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"This one," He indicated the one showing the desert and sunrise, Says 'My love'."  
  
He pointed to the next one, the people standing in a palace all dressed richly, "My Anger."  
  
The next the temple and the boy on the alter, "My Pain."  
  
The last, the sunset. "My Sorrow."  
  
The Yami turned back to me.  
  
"I believe that his room is a mirror to his thoughts, feelings, and memories. It's hard to believe  
  
he still hasn't let go of his past and embraced existence in this time."  
  
I didn't say anything. Yami Yugi looked at me and nodded his head in good bye. I could hear  
  
he and his guards leave. I looked at the words on the wall again.  
  
My Love.  
  
My Anger.  
  
My Pain.  
  
My Sorrow.  
  
All the emotions pent up in him were written on the very walls of his existence.  
  
I wondered if he would have ever let go. I felt myself being picked up off the floor  
  
like a discarded toy of a child. I hadn't even relized I had been on the floor.  
  
Runes gentle form lifted me to my Yami's bed and Yui pulled a black sheet over my form.  
  
"Rune?"  
  
"Yes Ryou?"  
  
"Is he really gone, forever?"  
  
"I don't know. If there's a way back though he'll find it."  
  
"Why does he cling to the past?"  
  
"If I figure it out you'll be the first to know."  
  
--------------------------------  
Ack! My piccies didn't turn out right! ;_;  
Yami:What 'piccies'?  
Um nothing. *^_^*'  
Yami:I don't trust you...  
I didn't get piccies of you and Ryou making out! Really!  
Yami:WHAT!?!?!?! You took Photo's of us?!?!?!  
I SAID I didn't! ^_^'  
Yami:I'm going to kill you! *pulls a scary looking dagger from somewhere*  
Ahhhhh! *runs to Seto* Save me Seto-Kun!  
Seto:*turns page of his book* No.  
No?  
Seto:No.  
What are you reading? *takes book*  
Seto:O_O Noooooo!!!  
You have piccies of-  
Seto:Covers Saraha's mouth* Say it and I give you to Yami!  
O_O Meep! *gives book back*  
  
O_O umm, well, Review please! Yah, thats it... ^_^'  
*Runs from Yami* 


	15. Half Asleep

Ack! sorry it took so long to get this up. I keep getting other  
plots mixed into my head so my thoughts get all jumbled up and  
stuff. I have plans for sequalish storys for this which I will  
not start until I finish this (I don't want more than I can take  
with updating) If you haven't yet, pleade read my song ficcies.  
They are Ryou + Yami B too. ^_^  
I don't think I'll ever end up writing about other Yugioh peoples  
at the rate I'm going. ^_^'  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Rune! Stop it, you'll wake him up!"  
  
"If you would stop squealing he 'won't' wake up."  
  
A round of giggles was then heard. I opened my eyes once more to the Egyptian style room.  
  
I untwisted various limbs from the sheets and pulled myself to the edge of the bed.  
  
Yui and Rune were both sitting on the floor. Rune had her hands in Yui's hair, pulling  
  
the blue locks into a couple braids. Yui, oddly, was wearing what looked like a school girl  
  
uniform and was squealing as Rune pulled her hair this way and that, her face was flush.  
  
Rune was dressed in a boy's school uniform and had a school bag near her feet.  
  
"Stop flinching Yui!"  
  
"Your pulling too hard!"  
  
I watched them argue with growing amusement, sliding my bare feet off the bed. The second my   
  
feet hit I found a pair of blue and a pair of brown eyes regarding me in surprise.  
  
Yui, if at all possible seemed to turn even redder than before. Rune grinned boldly at me.  
  
"Feeling better Ryou?" Was I? I really wasn't sure. I wasn't laying on the floor in a crumpled  
  
heap if that's what she meant. That had to count for something. A red face Yui was looking at me.  
  
"I guess so. How am I supposed to feel?" My stomach made it's self known to the world at  
  
that point. I blushed just as red as Yui looked I think. Rune looked amused.   
  
She snapped her fingers and her and Yui's original costumes reappeared, Yui finally stopped blushing.  
  
"It seems you should feel hungry Ryou. Maybe you should go back to the 'real' world and  
  
nourish yourself." I watched Yui tug at her turban style hat, rearranging the star shaped  
  
charm dangling from it. My lips pouted slightly, I didn't want to leave the comfort of  
  
the soul room. I also would have rather have stayed with Rune and Yui all day. My body though  
  
would lay there where it fell asleep until I went back. I couldn't stay here forever.  
  
Rune's hand ruffled thick white hair making it stick up at different angles. I yawned still  
  
not fully awake, and went to a nearby chair. Yui had picked herself off the floor and  
  
was smoothing out the wrinkles in her robes. I yawned again, it was so quiet now, very different  
  
than the night before when Yami Yugi had shown up. He was an odd person. Rune was now lounging  
  
in her own chair, drinking something in one of Yami's cups. she looked thoughtful as she tasted it.  
  
"He really shouldn't let you drink this stuff. Your underage kid." She winked at me playfully  
  
and took another sip. I snorted a laugh and Yui stole Rune's cup and tried some. She grinned too.  
  
"He sure has good taste in wine."  
  
"Of course, he's had time to refine it after all."  
  
I watched the two silently, they were so happy together. I wondered if Yami was still here  
  
if we could become like that someday. I scolded myself mentally, Yami had yet to even  
  
return my feelings. Besides, who knew if he would even be back? Who knew if he would even  
  
want to come back? He had always express the need for a release, a way out of his eternal  
  
prison. Death would be the obvious way out. I sighed, even if he did find a way out, I  
  
betrayed him. He would hate me for that. Anyone would. I hated myself for it even.  
  
"Damnit Ryou can't I leave you alone for five seconds without you brooding again."  
  
Startled I looked up a Rune who had a hand on her hip and the other on the wine goblet.  
  
"Sorry, Rune." She sighed, put down the cup, and put her hand under my chin forcing my eyes  
  
to look at hers. Her eyes where chillingly like mine, only a slightly lighter honey brown.  
  
"Don't apologies. You have no reason to be apologizing to me. You need to forgive yourself."  
  
"How can I? I betrayed him. I left him to die. I-"  
  
"No you didn't. You saved Yugi, Joey, Tristin, and Tea's lives. You kept him from destroying  
  
the Pharaoh and despite how annoying he is, he needs to be around still. You did what 'needed'  
  
to be done and no one can blame you for that."  
  
I bit my lip lightly and Rune pulled me into a hug. I sighed and let her hold me. She was like  
  
a sister to me I relized.  
  
"No matter what happens Ryou I'll be here for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
It seemed like as soon as the words left my mouth I felt myself shutter mentally. Rune  
  
looked at me and frowned.  
  
"Something's happening in the physical world. You need to back there."  
  
I nodded, I didn't want to leave but, I knew I had to. Rune stepped away from me and next  
  
to a silent Yui. I smiled at them both and felt myself leave the soul room.  
  
I opened my eyes and sat up on the grass I had slept on. It was still night out but a bright   
  
light was shining down on the camp site. A loud shuttering noise could be heard. I sat  
  
up and blinked at the light before relizing it was a helicopter.  
  
"Hey! Some people are trying to get some sleep here!" Joey's voice rang almost as loud as  
  
the helicopter. Everyone else was awake now standing up and staring at the massive contraption.  
  
It landed smoothly only maybe twenty feet from us. The blades stopped spinning and the door opened.  
  
Out walked a teenage boy. Even in the now dimming light I could see deep blue eyes focusing under  
  
neat brown hair. He carried a metal briefcase and wore a navy colored trench coat the swirled  
  
in a cape like way behind him. Yugi looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"It's Kaiba!"  
  
I blinked in shock and continued to stare at the teen. So this was Seto Kaiba, the world champion  
  
for Duel Monsters, the multibillionaire, the owner of the greatest technology company in the world.  
  
Seto Kaiba walked down the steps and onto the grass while everyone else rushed behind Yugi as he  
  
went to stand in front of him. I trailed behind them nervously.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Yugi." although the words were kind the voice he used was  
  
formal and diplomatic rather than friendly. He looked at the tiny teen with an equally small smile.  
  
Yugi broke into a grin and Joey looked angry. Yugi then from his pocket produced a deck of cards.  
  
"Here. I've been keeping your deck for you." Kaiba accepted the deck from Yugi and I thought  
  
I saw his gaze soften slightly. I blinked and relized I must have imagined it because it was  
  
as cold as ever. I wondered momentarily why Yugi had the deck of Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba pocketed the cards and spoke again.  
  
"You will be confinsated for your troubles, Yugi. I thank you." Yugi looked confused as  
  
Kaiba began to walk towards the castle.   
  
'Ryou?' Rune's voice distracted me from the teen billionaire.  
  
'Yes Rune?'  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
'I'm not really sure. Seto Kaiba just showed up and Yugi seemed to have his deck and-'  
  
'I get the point Ryou.' her amusement at my rambling was clear and I blushed.  
  
'Sor-'  
  
'Oh stop doing that! You don't need to apologize for everything! I just wanted to make  
  
sure your ok.'  
  
'Don't worry I'm fine.'  
  
'Ok, I'll leave you alone then.' I blinked and looked back to Yugi and the rest. I found myself  
  
in shock. Joey now had grabbed Kaiba by the front of his coat growling at him. The blue eyed  
  
boy smirked at Joey before grabbing his wrist and muttering,  
  
"Nice grip. Let me show you mine." He tossed Joey in one fluid motion and the blonde was sent  
  
face first to the ground. Yugi, Tristen, and Tea all cried out and ran to Joey. Tristin looked  
  
ready to kill the young business man. I could just stare at the odd situation. The next thing  
  
I knew Joey was on his feet and challenging Seto Kaiba, champion of the world, to a duel.  
  
It was at this point beginning to question Joey's sanity.  
  
  
It didn't take too long for Kaiba to crush Joey in a duel. Joey was in total shock. I wonder if  
  
he really thought he stood a chance against him. Joey had knelt on the ground shaking silently  
  
as Kaiba put away his "duel disk" system. Kaiba left as abruptly as he came, heading  
  
towards the castle on a mission unknown to me.  
------------------------  
  
Yes, I know that chapter sucked. Nothing good happens with Ryou in it during this part of the  
show. ;_; I want to get out of the Joey and Yugi running around getting starchips boring  
part of the show and get to the castle were I can have some fun with my fav lil Ryou-chan...  
Ryou:O_O'  
Mahahahaha! Nothing bad that I know of yet, just trying to get away from where Ryou just follows  
them around stating the obvoius like Tristen and Tea. He's better than that people! Why oh why  
must they make him do that! Well it'll get better soon I promise. I should be able to get  
somewhat into the castle plot by next chapter. Now cause I love you all so much, I'll now   
give you previews to my storys I'm gonna be going into after this one.  
  
Idea 1: A humor/romance/adventure story. Ryou's dad leaves on a trip and he'll be gone  
all summer. This leaves Ryou, his Yami, Rune, and Yui alone with an apartment and a bank  
card with $5,000 on it for three months. Mass weirdness, kidnapping, clothes shopping, stealing,  
spending, politaical activeisum (O_o thats kinda weird to put in eh?), making out, and much more  
occurs in the short amount of time known as summer vaction. I already wrote chapter one of this  
so it will probally be the first one that comes out after this story. PG13  
  
Idea 2: A romance/drama/adventue story. This would be the one I was planing on putting lemons  
in. Why must the lemons go why!?! I probally still will make it sometime. The pairings are  
Ryou + Yami B (you expected otherwise???) Yami (yugi) + Yugi and Seto + Joey. Yami and Yugi are  
a couple and everyone knows it. Everyone still avoids Yami B but, it's still know him and   
Ryou are togther. Seto and Joey say they hate each other still although everyone seems to think  
otherwise. Odd circomstances send Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Seto into the past when Yami was about  
to be crowned Pharoah, Yami B's the greatest tombrobber in the land, Seto's past life is the  
High Preist and Joey's past life is the High Preist's lover. What will Seto and Joey think?  
Will these teens from the future meet there past lifes/Yamis? What about Ryou and Yugi?  
Will they beable to get back to the lives in the future? I know... ^_- um R or NC17  
  
Idea 3:A humor/romance story. A game of poker in the back room of the game shop leads to the  
need to fufill bets. Oh, there will be humillation for all and much um "tention".   
Mahahahahahahahaha! This if I write it will be rated R.  
  
Idea 4:More song ficcies! All kinds of fun comes from them ^_^  
  
Remember to review and tell me what you think about my story ideas!  
Another chapter really really soon. 


	16. The Light of your Love

Saraha:Yay a new chappie is up!  
Seto,Yami,and Ryou:*sarcasticly* Yay.  
Saraha:Can't you guys act happy for once?  
Seto:*reading that darn book again*No.  
Saraha:Please?  
Yami:*looking bored sitting on the couch* No.  
Saraha:Pweese?  
Ryou:*staring at the blank TV looking bored* 1. Learn to spell. 2. No.  
Saraha:*pouts* Meanies! Now who's gonna do the disclaimer?  
Ryou and Yami:*point at Seto at the same time and don't even look up from there 'activitys'*  
Seto:*turns page*I did it last time. Make one of the polar bears do it.  
Ryou:*pouts very cutely*Why are you forever calling us all these names that make fun of are hair?  
Seto:*shrugs*I'm rich, I do what I like.  
Saraha:*has heart eyes from Ryou's pout*...Kawaii..  
Yami:*glomps Ryou* You stay away from him!  
Saraha:*tear filled eyes* But..  
Ryou:*blushing* O_O' Yami..  
Seto:*looks up from book* You all are sick.  
Saraha:*Grabs Seto's book from him* We're sick? I think your the one who's sick.  
Ryou:What's in the book?  
Seto:O_O nothing! It's about... being a CEO.. yeah that's it!  
Yami:*sing-song voice* I know what it is, I know what it is!  
Saraha:O_o Yami your getting scary!  
Yami:*Pouts* Am not!  
Ryou:Stop trying to pout like me! Not one person can pout better than me!  
Saraha:Yugi can.  
Ryou:O_O blaspamy againest a favorite bishie???  
Saraha:*looks horified at the thought* NO!!!! I love you Ryou! *sob sob* I'd never betray you!!!  
Seto:o_O something tells me that it's really Ryou who's controling this place.  
Yami:*wipes a tear from his eye* I'm so proud of him!  
Seto:-_-' Saraha does not own Yugioh. Yugioh OWNS Saraha.  
  
  
This chappie is dedicated to the greatest reviewer ever.  
She is the insperation for this chapter and many other parts of this story.  
She is the super kawaiiness that is Ryou and his Yami.  
She is the great supplier of sugar.  
All bow down before her greatness...  
  
*Saraha bows and Seto, Ryou, and Yami don't*  
Saraha:I said:ALL BOW DOWN BEFORE HER GREATNESS!  
*The boys bow scared that Saraha will kill them* O_OU  
  
So Shadow Fox this is for you, your idea that I love to death.   
Enjoy. ^_^  
  
------------------------------  
  
After the whole 'Kaiba situation' Yugi and the rest thought it would be good to get moving  
  
for the day. I must admit, I didn't feel up to it. After all we hadn't gotten to sleep   
  
until the middle of the night and I personally had visitors that came with that as well.  
  
Then when Kaiba did arrive it had been barely dawn. I stumbled along behind Tea and Tristin,  
  
Yugi and Joey took the lead to look for duelist. We walked for hours. I think Joey really was  
  
going crazy, he kept muttering stuff like 'puppy', 'master', and 'jerk' which was weird.  
  
Poor guy. You really felt sorry for him, getting his butt kicked and totally humiliated by  
  
the billionaire. Joey ran off somewhere for a while going to find a duel probably. Everyone  
  
began getting worried about him. Hell, I barely knew him and I was worried. This place was  
  
odd and I personally believed that no one should be alone out here. Too many unsual things  
  
happen for someone to wonder about. I was still in a daze of sorts, a mix of hunger and the need  
  
for sleep making it difficult to do anything but fallow along like a sheep. So I did. I followed  
  
them while they looked for Joey. I followed them into this cave tunnel thing, I followed them to  
  
where Joey was forced into a duel with some weird zombie guy, and I followed them when Joey beat  
  
said guy and another weird guy sealed the entrance to the cave. I was beginning to half wonder  
  
if I was safe to hang around these people. They barely noticed the fact that I was around most   
  
of the time anyway. Tea and Tristen were really clueless about dueling and such. They acted as  
  
cheerleaders of sorts to Joey and Yugi. Although I'm sure if I told Tristen I thought of him  
  
as Joey's cheerleader I'd get a black-eye.  
  
Thoughts of wandering around the cave till we all died filled my head for a moment  
  
before my ring necklace began to glow. Blinking at the brightness I looked down to see  
  
one of the spikes glowing and pointing. The glow was a golden silhouette on the now warm metal  
  
of the ring. I ran a finger over the circle and felt the vibrations of energies flowing though it.  
  
It was a warm electric feeling, a feeling that over came the numbness of my body.  
  
Yet, it was also a very familiar feeling. The spike tugged at the circle that kept it  
  
in place, it was pulling it towards one of the corridors. I griped the ring to keep it  
  
from leaving my chest. The second I did so I felt a warm burst of comfort and the feeling  
  
of completeness that had been missing from me. The energy was familiar it was something  
  
that I knew very well.  
  
Yami.  
  
Heated tears fell down my cheeks unseen to anyone but myself. This was what it felt like to  
  
be complete, a mix of Hakari and Yami that made perfection in the soul. When I thought the  
  
word 'Hakari' I could see again when my own Yami called me that. I had still been in shock  
  
that he had kissed me. His warm lips dominating mine, filling me with a feeling I had never  
  
known before. He turned his sad eyes to me before leaving, 'Gomen Hakari'. My sweater  
  
now was becoming damp with the salty water dripping onto it. Yugi and the rest were still  
  
trying to figure out what to do, not one even looked to the wall I leaned against crying.  
  
Why was I feeling his presence? Could he be alive? I tightened my fist about the ring.  
  
To him it may have been a prison but to me, it was hope. The link was still gone, he couldn't  
  
have been back. Yet, looking at the gold glowing hoop, a shining beacon of hope to me, I knew  
  
that everything would be ok if I followed my heart. He was telling me somehow, from where ever  
  
he was that we would help me. My guide in the darkness. The promise of salvation.  
  
All the while I was glad that the others weren't looking at me. I wiped the water from my  
  
eyes and cheeks and calm my breathing. I stepped forward and looked down the tunnel the ring  
  
pointed to. That was the way out, I knew it right then. So I told Yugi and the rest. Yugi   
  
agreed that we should follow the ring's guidance. So I ran ahead of the rest letting the ring  
  
pull me through tunnels, twisting and turning through the dark. I could hear the running steps  
  
of the other teens behind me just as I could see the floating necklace before me. I ran  
  
for quite a while and I could hear the others, mostly Tristen doubting that I could get us  
  
out. Suddenly the tugging of the pointer stopped. The ring was still suspended in midair,  
  
all the pointers though now drooped and the glow began to fade. I was standing before a  
  
lighted doorway to an even more brightly lit room. I was not looking at that though as the   
  
others who rushed behind me were. I was staring in fear at my ring. The glow was  
  
nearly gone now and the wonderful fulfilling presence was leaving as well. Leaving me alone,  
  
in the dark once more. The ring stopped floating and fell heavily against my chest, over  
  
my heart. The other did not notice that I was now having trouble breathing as they walked  
  
past me. My heart felt like it was being ripped in half. For moments, minutes I had felt  
  
the wonders of my Yami's presence just to have it pulled away like a toy from a child.  
  
I had no tears to cry but, I still felt the sorrow and pain deep in my chest just below the  
  
ring, in my heart. Like Yami's wall paintings my heart had the message of humanity written  
  
apon it.  
  
My love.  
  
My anger.  
  
My pain.  
  
My sorrow.  
  
Yami I said to you that you are alive and I still know this to be true. These emotions that you  
  
paint so clearly on the room in your mind are that of humans since the beginning of time.  
  
Love, I never understood until I met you.  
  
Anger, They took you from me and left my a one halved soul.  
  
Pain, Losing you was even more painful than having you.  
  
Sorrow, I understand this now and will never feel anything this powerful pulse through me.  
  
For sorrows alone is equal to love and without you I will never feel love again.  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristin are all in the room already. Joey's looking back at me as I stand  
  
here wanting to cry yet not being able to find the tears to, nothing being able to express this  
  
emotion that is as deep as love. I walk through the doorway as the others becone to me.  
  
Not one of them knows how I feel at this moment and I wonder if even I really know what I  
  
feel. I do know that I'll never stop loving you, Yami. Even if you never escape from your  
  
shadowy prison, even if you don't want to come back to me ever. I'll always love you and you  
  
alone. I read somewhere that it is better to 'have love and lost than to never have loved at  
  
all' and I find myself agreeing with it wholeheartedly.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Saraha:*Is crying* It's so sad! Sooo so sad! Why did you have to leave him Yami?  
Yami:Hey! I come back and you wrote it like that!  
Saraha:*sniffles* Oh... right.  
Yami:-_-'  
Saraha:I know that was really sappy and sad. *sniff sniff* It will get happier sometime.  
I couldn't stand leaving Ryou all Yami-less for long. Everyone who reviewed so far:  
I love you all! You are sooo nice to me! *hugs everyone who reviewed*  
Seto:O_o It's way to lovey-dovey in here.  
Ryou:o_O Lovey-dovey?  
Seto:o_o' I donno, it just can out.  
Ryou:-_-'  
Yami:-_-'  
Saraha:*giggles* Anyway please review! I love reading all the stuff people have to say about  
this lil story. I still have your book Seto-san!  
Seto:O_O' No give it back! *attacks Saraha*  
To be continued... 


	17. The Dragon and The King

Saraha:Chapter 17 is up!  
Seto:Well duh, thats where your typing this now.  
Saraha:*holds book up* I still have this so you better be nice to me!  
Seto:*mumbles*  
Yami:Haha!  
Seto:*smacks Yami* Shut up Albino!  
Yami:*grips Seto by the throat* What did I tell you about using the 'A' word?  
Ryou:Yami! Let him go, he won't stop anyway.  
Yami:*smirk* I'll send him to the shadow relam then.  
Seto:Noooo! *begins kicking Yami trying to break free*  
Yami:*Glows purple and Seto Vanishes*  
Saraha:O_O' You.. you...  
Yami:And don't you start with me! I'll send you there too.  
Saraha:But...  
Yami:*glares*I said shu-  
*A large group of Seto fangirls stand glaring at Yami. They hold a wide range of weapons,  
all of which are pointed at Yami.*  
Yami:O_O Mep!  
*Yami disappears into the ring and the fangirls turn to Ryou who wears the ring*  
Ryou:o_o This is not good. *runs in blind panic*  
*Fangirls chase after a terrifed Ryou leaving Saraha alone in the room*  
Ryou:Help me!  
Fangirl #1:Die!  
Fangirl #2:You will pay for-  
Fangirl #3:What you did to Seto-san!  
*a huge crash is heard and Ryou screams*  
Saraha:NOONE MESSES WITH RYOU-CHAN!!!  
*Saraha jumps off the chair and runs into the other room. Crashes, Fangirl screams, and  
a loud thump is heard. Saraha walks back in carrying Ryou and laying him on the couch*  
Ryou:X_O there were so many of them! So many! *sobs histaricly* Why? Why!?!  
Saraha:I know, I know. It'll be ok. Get your Yami out here though.  
Ryou:X_O Arre they all gone???  
Saraha:Yes.  
*the ring glows and Yami B appears. He's cowering with his hands over the back of his neck*  
Saraha:Coward! You let them get your Hakari!  
Yami:*sits there shaking*Oh Ra, oh Ra, oh Ra, oh Ra-  
Ryou:X_O Yami?  
Yami:*peaks up, he has a black eye too* X_O Hakari?  
Saraha:Oh yah, I forgot about the body link thing... I guess I don't have to smack you then!  
Ryou:X_O *glomps Yami* I was so scared! So scared!  
Yami:X_O *glomps back* I'm sorry Hakari!   
Saraha:*wipes a tear away* Thats so kawaii! Too bad Seto has my Camera...  
Could one of you guys do the disclaimer?  
Yami and Ryou:No.  
Saraha:I guess I have to do it myself for once...  
I Saraha do not own Yugioh. I wish I did. But, if the bishies begin to pair off with each other,  
Cute Hakari/Yami bath scenes pop up, and someone besides Yami Yugi begins to wear leather  
pants then you'll know I've gotten ahold of the rights somehow. Mahahahaha!  
Sadly, thats not going to happen. -_-'  
  
  
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
I stood in the lit room in the tunnels under the Duelist Kingdom. Tea and Tristin stood  
  
on ether side of me while Joey and Yugi, or should I say Yami Yugi were dueling the twins  
  
we came across who call themselves the brothers Paradox. How many of these psychos has Pegasus  
  
hired? The say they guard the doors out of this cave and that Yugi and Joey must beat them  
  
as a team to allow us to pass. It's safe to say though that Joey and Yugi creamed them fairly  
  
easy. I found myself compelled to watch Yugi's Yami in action. Still none of my companions seemed  
  
to notice the changes that the small teen went through during duels. Yami Yugi was an exceptional  
  
duelist, so much so that many a person became confused when he began a complicated move. I knew  
  
them all already. In my life I had became obsessive with Duel Monsters, it was one of the few   
  
things I could completely submerge myself into. I knew a wide variety of plays that I had never  
  
really used but, could explain quiet clearly. I couldn't stop from staring at the spike haired  
  
Yami. He easily overcame the trick the brothers tried to play on us, and was able to get us out  
  
of the cave. I blinked as bright light filled my vision and I relized we were once more outside.  
  
I rubbed my eyes and when my vision cleared I relized that standing right in front of me was the  
  
castle. It seemed even bigger than last time, large towers and elegant balconies covered the   
  
exterior on this side. While I gaped at the huge building, Joey and Tristin were laughing   
  
about something while Tea was staring at the now Hakari Yugi who was looking at the glove he  
  
wore; ten gold stars glittered on it. By the look in Tea's eyes I wondered if she noticed the   
  
the changes in Yugi. It was a mix of curiosity and awe that filled her blue eyes. Joey and  
  
Tristin were now climbing the stairs up to the castle entrance motioning for us to follow.  
  
I looked back to Tea and Yugi, they were talking as they walked towards the stairs. Yugi suddenly  
  
tripped and fell face first onto the packed dirt, a blush rose to his cheeks as Tea said something  
  
else to him. I hid a smile, it was quite obvious that Yugi had a crush on Tea. I began my  
  
climb up the steep stairs wondering if Yugi's Yami knew about his Hakari's affection. I had   
  
thought that Yami Yugi and Yugi were together from the once king's words from before.  
  
"Man, Ya'd think a man as rich as Pegasus would but in elevators!" Joey's mumbled complaint  
  
echoed down to me. I could hear Yugi and Tea scramble to catch up to us on the stairs.  
  
"Hey! look who's blocking the way in!" Startled by Tristin's statement I looked up to where  
  
he pointed. In front of the large metal door stood Seto Kaiba, Navy colored coat rustling in the  
  
wind. The eyes of the same shade of blue were cold on Yugi and I knew nothing good would come  
  
of it. Tea and Yugi had caught up to me where they could see the tall teen in front of the door.  
  
"It's Kaiba!" ,Yugi gasped. Tea looked shocked as well. Joey was looking very angry again.  
  
He balled up his fist and glared hatefully at Kaiba. Kaiba, always so calm now sneered at Joey  
  
for a moment before putting his attention back to Yugi who now stood with the rest of us on  
  
the top most stair. He shocked us all by challenging Yugi to a duel. I left no doubt that  
  
Joey would have smacked the young billionaire across the face if Tristin hadn't been holding  
  
him back. Yugi's eyes registered shock as the purple orbs wavered slightly, was it fear?   
  
No, Yugi did not fear him; it was something else entirely.  
  
"I won't duel you Kaiba, I don't have to!" Kaiba looked at him, his own jewel-like eyes  
  
softened ever so slightly.  
  
"I deserve a rematch Yugi. I understand what you speak about, the heart of the cards.   
  
I like you have someone I care about, someone I duel for."  
  
I noticed around Kaiba's neck hung a necklace. It was a thin corded thing with a  
  
card-shaped pendent, a tiny clasp showed it to be a locket of some kind. Yugi was watching   
  
Kaiba with a strange intensity, searching his every feature for something. Suddenly, he blinked  
  
with a look of surprise. I looked at Kaiba too and nearly gasped in surprise. It was like  
  
fire, burning red passion in his very soul; His crystal eyes seemed aflame with the same.  
  
"I can feel it, He has changed." Yugi said surprise filling his soft voice. None of the others  
  
seemed to notice the change in Seto Kaiba. Kaiba's eyes never left Yugi's.  
  
"Then you'll duel me?"  
  
"Yes." Yugi answered without hesitation, he closed his eyes for a moment and I felt dark powers  
  
surround him, Yami No Yugi opened ruby eyes. Kaiba's eyes widened for a moment, and I knew he  
  
had noticed the change somehow. Kaiba motioned for us to follow him, up another set of stairs  
  
that I hadn't noticed before. It lead up the side of the tower to a flat ground high above most  
  
of the towers. Kaiba opened the glittering metal briefcase and pulled what I knew to be  
  
a duel disk out. He threw one to the powered up Yugi who caught it with ease and strapped it to  
  
his wrist. Kaiba pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"We'll both bet five star chips, that way only the winner can challenge Pegasus."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Yami Yugi and Kaiba both tossed five gold stars onto the ground between them and thus the  
  
match began. I felt my breath catch in my throat for a moment, the World Champ and a former  
  
King were going to battle it out right in front of us. I forgot everything that pained me,  
  
everything that although I knew I could do nothing about, yet I thought about constantly.  
  
This was something that made my life feel almost normal again, nothing was mystical or magical  
  
about a kid watching a duel monsters match. And a shocking match it was, Yami Yugi seemed  
  
to be winning right from the start. Kaiba began a slow comeback then, right before my eye  
  
stood a Blue Eyes White Dragon, said to be the greatest card in the world and most certainly  
  
the rarest; only four were ever made. Kaiba had three of them in his deck, all of which he  
  
used merciless against Yugi's Yami, forming them into a Blue Eye Ultimate Dragon. This like  
  
an Exodia combo had never been done before, ever. Joey, Tea, and Tristin could only stare in  
  
growing horror at the monstrous creature Kaiba commanded. All seemed lost for Yugi and his Yami  
  
when they played a startling card. A Koriboh. Out of all the cards in Duel Monsters Koriboh was  
  
the weakest, a little ball of brown fur with tiny little claws. I think Kaiba thought that Yugi  
  
had lost it, I was beginning to wonder myself if he was feeling ok. With the smallest of   
  
smirks Yami Yugi threw down another card and instantly the tiny furball he'd played before  
  
began to multiply. Maybe he wasn't crazy then. The match continued. Yami Yugi's comeback was  
  
amazing, it was like he'd been in control the entire time. Kaiba, I would have expected to be  
  
angry looked terrified. Why was he so frightened? Then I remembered what he'd said earlier.  
  
'I like you have someone I care for, someone I duel for.'  
  
Seto Kaiba had someone he had to save too. It was all but written on his face now. Kaiba took  
  
a step back now, once more staring at Yugi. He took another. He stepped onto the edge of the   
  
tower roof. Yugi looked at him with confusion swirled in magenta eyes.  
  
"What are you doing Kaiba?"  
  
"I may not be able to beat you like this Yugi but, I have other ways to get what I need."  
  
"Kaiba!"  
  
"Go ahead and make your move Yugi. I warn you though, if you attack.. I might  
  
just lose my balance and fall off."  
  
Yami Yugi's eyes widened and I saw a glint of purple in the deep crimson.  
  
"Make your move Yugi, if you have the curauge to!"  
  
Yami Yugi gritted his teeth staring coldly back at Kaiba, his eyes once more pure red.  
  
I couldn't believe this was happening, what had Pegasus done to this man to make him  
  
risk everything in a single card game? Whatever it was, had to be unspeakably horrible.  
  
Then Yugi and his Yami, they wouldn't attack with such a risk would they?  
  
"I never back down from a challenge Kaiba! Celtic Guardian attack!"  
  
I stared in shock and horror as the Elven swordsmen rushed towards weakened dragon. Then  
  
I felt myself being shoved out of the way knocked to the ground by Tea.  
  
"Yugi you can't!!!" The girl ran forward towards the middle of the dueling field. Yugi  
  
seemed in shock for a moment his eyes rapidly changing back to the innocent purple of   
  
Yugi. He saw Tea and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Stop!!!" His normally soft voice echoed through the sky as he fell to the ground. Apollo,  
  
the Celtic Guardian stopped a few feet away from the massive dragon, staring blankly into midair.  
  
Kaiba took his turn destroyed the elve and Yugi's life points. He stepped off the ledge and   
  
scooped up the gold stars nearest him, his own. Then he went closer and picked up the five stars  
  
of Yugi. He didn't say anything as he packed up the duel disks and began to walk to the stairs.  
  
His eyes as blue as his dragons focused on something I couldn't see. He had defeated the King,  
  
by any means necessary and to him that was all that seemed to matter. Icy tears rolled down the  
  
face of Hakari no Yugi, as he declared that he could not trust Yami no Yugi; he would never duel  
  
again.  
  
  
------------------------  
Ack! Not much Ryou goodness in this chappie! But I had to get them past all that stuff  
to get to anything good. Now lets see here, I'm planing on bringing Yami B back in  
chapter 19 but he might come back in the next one. Next part I have a kinda cute little  
idea about geting past all the Tea friendship 'stuff' that happens next. *shutters at thought of  
that eppie* I have nothing againest Tea, she's just not that deep of a person. *shrugs*  
I can't tell you what it is though...  
  
I got another idea for a story! Wanna hear it?  
  
Yami:No.  
  
I don't care what you think! Here we go!  
  
In Domino city three completely diffrent people make a wish, to find true happiness; the thing  
they want more then anything. This collective wish brings everyone in Domino into a dreamish  
land where these three people have all there hearts desire and more. Everyone else remembers  
nothing about life in the real world. These three remember though and relize they have  
to find a way out of the living fantsy.  
  
I think it sounds pretty good, what do you guys/people/psychos/otaku think?  
If people like the sound of it then maybe I'll tell you who the three people are...  
  
Wow! I got a lot of reviews with last chapter! I guess everyones happy that Ryou-chan  
felt better, at least for a little while. I was wondering what you all think of  
Rune and Yui? I wanna use them in some new storys and maybe even write a story about  
just them. I keep trying to draw Rune and Yui in the school uniforms but I really suck at  
it. I can't draw Ryou and his Yami that well ether. ;_;  
  
BTW, sorry again for the bad spelling, I've been trying hard really!  
  
Well thanks for reading my rambling everyone, remember to review!  
Next chapter up soon! (in two days or less if I can) 


	18. Nice Place To Visit But You Won't Wanna ...

Saraha:Yayness! More yummi fun from Ryou point of view!  
Ryou:Why me?  
Yami:Cause your the star of this fic.  
Ryou:You are too!  
Yami:It's not in my point of view Ryou-chan, it's in yours!  
Saraha:Hmmmm.. *idea lightbulb* Maybe I could write one in your point  
of view Yami B, about the same stuff just what you were thinking!  
Yami:O_O Oh Ra no, you gave her an idea Hakari! Head for the hills!  
*Yami proceeds to grab Ryou and 'Head for the hills' AKA run like  
hell and run into a light pole outside the apartment thus knocking  
he and Ryou unconcus on the ground*  
Saraha:O_O' I didn't think it was THAT bad of an idea...  
  
Sarina Fannel: Hiiiiii! Yeah I wish Ryou had had something more   
intresting to do but sadly this shows about Yugi ;_; Not fair!  
  
Shadow-Fox: S-F a hentai? Of course not Yami B! Now me on the other  
hand... I'm not so sure about. Ooooh cookies! Thankies! ^_^  
You wanna know who the peoples I choose were? I'm glad someone's  
intrested in it! They are Yami B, (who else? ~_^) Seto Kaiba,  
(yes Seto I WILL write about you, Mahahahaha-*cough*!) and my  
dear little Pegsy J Crawford (who I think I'm related to cause my last  
name if Crawford. I think he's a second cousin...) I'm not completely  
sure what I'm gonna do with them but I have a few ideas and I'm always  
open to more!  
  
Bronze Eagle:Ack your back! *runs over and huggles B-E* I missed  
your reviews so much! I know what you mean about homework though,  
I just start doing classes at a real school after two years at  
home so I'm freaking out over my Arcology studing. I'm such an  
baka at choosing what classes to take! You've read Ender's Game too!?!  
I love that book, it's one of my all time favs! I've read the next  
three too and I like them all except maybe the last one which seemed  
kinda out of place. Did you read 'Ender's Shadow'? If not you should,  
it's all about Bean-chan! I know there are two other books as well  
but I haven't found copies yet...  
I'm glad you like Rune and Yui too! I already have planed out a couple  
of songfics for the pair and am thinking about bring them deeper into  
some of my storys in the future.  
  
Bishiehuggler:Yeah Yugi takes up a lot of space in last chapter and  
this one as well. After that though it should be smooth sailings. ^_^  
  
tikimoof:*bows* I'm hounored that you choose my story to waste your  
time with. Wasting time is fun! *a random Time Wizard smacks Saraha  
with his staff thingy* Oww! How did he get in here?  
  
silverlaugh1155:*giggles evily* annoying? Nah! I like hearing that   
people like what I write!  
  
Renee the Rabid Squirrel:Yep! I found a way to keep from hearing   
about the joys of 'friendship'!  
  
somewhere over the rainbow (mentally, that is):Thats a secret (meaning I'm still working   
out the bugs but have an ok idea about what will happen.)  
  
Wow look at that... I have people how like me! *happy sob*  
You like me, you really really like-  
*a revieved Yami and Ryou hit Saraha over the head with  
a car tire they got from Ra-Knows-Where (a very charming place you know...)*  
Saraha:X_X  
Yami:'Bout time she shut up!  
Ryou:Who's gonna do the disclaimer then?  
Yami:Oh, right. I'll free Seto from the shadow realm, you get her written disclaimer.  
*Seto appears in the middle of the room*  
Seto:Whaa?  
Ryou:*shoves a piece of paper into his hand* Read it.  
Seto:*reads aloud* Do you see masive bishie love in todays epe of Yugioh?  
Did at anytime did Yami B begin making out with Ryou? Was Seto Kaiba  
seem wearing only Blue-Eyes White Dragon boxers? If you said no, then Saraha  
does not own Yugioh. I DON'T WEAR BLUE EYES BOXERS! Where do fangirls get that from?  
Yami:*Smirks and using 'shadow powers' pantses Seto reiveling......  
puppy dog boxers?*  
Ryou:O_O Puppy dogs?  
Yami:*laughing very hard* At least with dragons you had a little self respect!  
Seto:*turns red and mummbles something as he pulls up his pants*...st...Joey...  
Yami:What about Joey???  
Saraha:*snaps back awake* Seto and Joey? kawaii! *glomps nearby Ryou*  
Ryou:O_o Why are you glomping me?  
Saraha:Cause Seto should be glomped by Joey not me!  
Yami:*pulls Saraha off Ryou* ONLY I CAN TOUCH HIM!!!  
Ryou:*blushes*Yami!  
Saraha:O_O Oooh so domanating with your Ryou-chan, Yami-kun!  
Yami:Only I can call him Ryou-chan!  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
I'm not completely sure how but the group some how ended up off the tower and back on flat   
  
ground. Yugi had to be dragged by us. He had yet to utter a word, he just stared out  
  
into nothingness. When we'd gotten to the ground though that Mai girl showed up, fifth-teen  
  
star chips in tow. She insisted that five of them belonged to Yugi, for saving hers before.  
  
Yugi said nothing, didn't even look at her, didn't take the stars. Mai was fuming, obviously   
  
taking it as an insult of some kind. She was about to storm off when the most unlikely thing  
  
happened; Tea challenged Mai to a duel for the chips. The fact was I didn't even know the girl  
  
dueled, by the way she became easily confused while watching others led me to believe her to be  
  
nothing but a cheerleader of sorts. Mai, as smug as she was took on the challenge. Yugi was a  
  
zombie, no response to anything at all. His blank purple stare had a hauntingly lifeless gaze.  
  
As Tea and Mai began to fight a thought crossed my mind that I should have thought of as soon   
  
as Yugi zoned out. Soul Rooms. I remembered quite clearly what my Yami had said about being in  
  
soul rooms, if both Yami and Hakari were in one then the body would just blank out until someone  
  
took control. This was not good, Yugi seemed to not have any intention of coming back to reality  
  
anytime soon. What could I do though, go into Yugi's mind?  
  
'Why not?'  
  
I practically jumped in a panic as Rune's voice echoed in my mind.  
  
'Don't do that!'  
  
'Do what?'  
  
'Scare me like that.'  
  
'Did you forget I was here?'  
  
'Well you've quiet so long I was beginning to wonder.'  
  
'Ryou Bakura, don't you lie to me. You were not at any time since I last spoke to you thinking  
  
about me. Of course you have a lot on your mind besides talking to me.' I could almost feel her  
  
grinning at me. I smiled back sadly. She was right, there was a lot of things that I had  
  
to think about right now, and not one of them was chatting with the 'Change of Heart'.  
  
'So you going to pay the Pharaoh's Hakari a visit?'  
  
'If you tell me how than I might.'  
  
'Well you may not be able to get in even if you want to, Yugi's in a panic and all his mental  
  
defenses are up in running. Not to mention that the Pharoah's probably gone insane 'cause of   
  
the duel.'  
  
I blinked.  
  
'Why would Yami Yugi be so upset over the duel? They still have star chips left so, there  
  
not out of the tournament yet.'  
  
'I never told you did I?'  
  
'Told me what?'  
  
'About Mr. High-N-Mighty.'  
  
'What about him?'  
  
'He's never in his entire existence lost a game before.'  
  
'What!?!'  
  
'Yeah, they actually called him the 'King of Games' back in the day.'  
  
Runes blunt use of slang mixed with the shock of learning more about Yami Yugi was a  
  
bit over overwhelming. I for a moment wished I could just pass out and forget about all this   
  
crazy game life had woven it's self into. Gods I wished Yami was here.  
  
'So do I Ryou, so do I..'  
  
'Are you and Yui still in the Soul Room?'  
  
'No, back with the others, they're lost without me.' a mental smirk added for taste.  
  
I couldn't help but smile myself. Rune must have taught Yami how to smirk like that, they  
  
seemed almost identical to each others.  
  
'So you up to go calling on little purple eyes? Those girls are starting to get the duel heating  
  
up and you would want to get him back out before there done.'  
  
'Ok, what do I do?'  
  
'Just do the same as when you try to go to your soul room and please be careful, I can sense  
  
that Apollo's there and I may have trouble getting to you if you get in trouble.'  
  
I was beginning to doubt that I really wanted to go into Yugi's soul room. I had yet to forget  
  
the feeling of have a sword against my throat. Still, who was gonna if I didn't? I sighed  
  
and thanked Rune. A second later I was in a purple/black hallway much like my own. two doors  
  
stood of ether side of it. Unlike mine though they both had simple wooden doors with gold  
  
doorknobs, no carvings or paints. Well this was going to add difficulty to the task. It had  
  
been pretty easy to figure out that my yami's door was the darker on with Egyptian written   
  
on it. These doors though were identical in every way. One on the left, one on the right.  
  
I grabbed the left's knob, turned and the door opened with a click and reviled the room.  
  
It was a light gold color room that seemed filled to the rim with child-like delight. It was  
  
like a dream, toys, games, and puzzles covered table and desk; a bed had a purple blanket  
  
thrown over it with stuffed toys piled on top. Yugi was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
staring into nothingness like in the real world. It was terribly disturbing to see his purple  
  
eyes so zoned out and lifeless, he'd never looked like this before. I had to do something.  
  
  
I began to walk towards him, my hand outstretched towards the small duelist when I felt a tug  
  
at the back of my shirt and I found myself in the grip of a tall slender man. Blue eyes  
  
bore down icily on me and I cursed silently as I felt him grip my hands painfully behind  
  
my back making it impossible for me to get away. I felt something solidify around my wrists as   
  
the Dark Magician shoved me back though the door into the hallway. In the hallway Apollo now   
  
stood, he peered at me with a look of uncertainty before addressing his companion.  
  
"How in the world did he get in there? Or here at all for that matter?"  
  
"You ask like I should know, Rune probably help him again."  
  
"So cold to her aren't you Li? One would think you hated her."  
  
Li nose scrunched up for a moment glaring at his blonde friend before turning eyes back to me.  
  
I shivered noticeably in his cold gaze trying with out success to free my hands from the binding.  
  
"Is the master in his room or not, Apollo? I don't have time for your games."  
  
"Yes, he's in his room. I wouldn't bother him though, he's rather upset over the recent events."  
  
"Well, he does have his reasons, he's never lost before."  
  
"It's not even all just that! Yugi won't respond to him at all."  
  
"He won't respond to anyone, not even that Tea girl."  
  
Apollo and Li exchanged looks of annoyance before continuing.  
  
"Well it's understandable don't you think? Yugi still doesn't really know about his Yami yet."  
  
I gasped and stopped trying to pull my hands free. Both Apollo and Li now were staring at me.  
  
Yugi didn't even know about his Yami? How could that be? The second I put on my ring I had  
  
felt my Yami's presence, I hadn't know it was him at the time of course, But I'd felt something.  
  
I now looked down at my shirt where my ring normally hung over my heart. It was gone.  
  
I immediately found myself in a blind panic. Where was it? Did I take it off? Could the cord   
  
have broken and dropped it somewhere? I tugged urgently at the binds Li griped, keeping me  
  
prisoner. Li in response tightened his hands over it and pulled upward sharply sending a  
  
jolt of pain through my arms and shoulders. I couldn't help it, I cried out in pain.  
  
He lowered and the pain became a dull aching. My arms went limp as I struggled to keep  
  
from crying. Sound faded in and out of my hearing. The door on the right opened and a  
  
pissed off Yami stood in the doorway.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
The ruby eyed Yami was dressed still in the dark blue clothing  
  
he had worn when he took over Yugi for the duel; skintight pants, sleeveless shirt   
  
with three sliver buckles, matching silver buckled collar, and a cape-like school shirt.  
  
He stared with fiery anger at Li who in his confusion let go of me. I had been using his  
  
grip as means to keep balance. I fell ungracefully over, calling the attention of the Pharaoh  
  
to myself. His eyes widened in alarm as he seemed to recognize me.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
He pushed past his guard and monster to kneel next to me. I now had my eyes closed  
  
against the pain.   
  
"Li undo the binds. What where you thinking!?!"  
  
"He trespassed in Yugi's room, Master."  
  
I felt my wrists release and my arms fell instantly to my sides, my wrist felt raw from rubbing  
  
against each other.  
  
"Did you ask him why he was here?"  
  
"No, my Master."  
  
"Then you had no right to do this to him, you know he wouldn't come here to hurt Yugi."  
  
"Forgive me Master but, the last time I saw him he struck you. I do not trust him for that.  
  
Also, I have never as you know thought well of his.. other."  
  
"This is not for you to judge."  
  
"I worry for my Masters safety, I'm sorry if this is wrong."  
  
I heard Yami Yugi sigh and mutter something about how cocky Li could be. I suddenly remembered  
  
the ring. I shot up into a siting position dispite the pain and opened my eyes to Yami no Yugi.  
  
He looked startled at my sudden movement and he placed a supportive arm across my shoulders  
  
to keep me from falling over. My breathing was heavy for no reason. I rasped a word  
  
breathlessly.  
  
"Ring."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The ring, it's gone."  
  
The King shot a look at Li who shook his head.  
  
"He wasn't wearing it when I found him, Master."  
  
I stared at him accusingly anyway, the ring had been there until he'd grabbed me.   
  
"Ryou, where was the last time you remember it being around your neck?"  
  
"In the physical world, I think."  
  
He looked puzzled for a moment before changing the subject abruptly.  
  
"What 'are' you doing here in the first place, Hakari no Ryou?"  
  
When he called me 'Hakari no Ryou' I wanted to yell at him. No one ever called me  
  
'Hakari' except my Yami. Even then it was short-lived.   
  
"I came to find out if I could get Yugi back to reality.  
  
Or at least see if you could come out for him."  
  
"He won't come out."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"He.. he did not really know of my presence until today."  
  
"So Li and Apollo were right."  
  
He glared at the two for a moment before turning back to me, his arm still behind my shoulders.  
  
"I suppose they were..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him about your self?"  
  
Silence. Yami's are such emotional cowards, afraid to face anything negative from Hakaris.  
  
"It's hard to believe that he wouldn't know you were here, especially after the Shadow Game."   
  
"I didn't want to hurt or scare him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, from what little I know about these modern times it's not really that normal for a person  
  
to have spirits from ancient times living inside your jewelry and possessing you ever so often."  
  
His sense of sarcasm was wasted, this was very serious to me.  
  
"So he just thinks what? His jewelry gives him powers or something?"  
  
"Well, sorta. He does get powers from the puzzle, only I can use them though, through his body."  
  
"Well, ok. He has a right to be in shock then. Could you come out then? Your guys body needs  
  
someone to take care of it."  
  
Yami no Yugi bit the edge of his lip looking at me nervously.  
  
"He won't let me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yugi won't let me. He will not let me take control of his body, he thinks I'll kill someone."  
  
My own eyes widened in my stare on the face of the youthful King. It had been very frightening  
  
when I'd thought that Seto Kaiba might die of his own trick by the hands of Yugi.  
  
"You wouldn't have really done it, would you?"  
  
He looked away in seeming shame. I couldn't believe it. He would have 'killed' someone over  
  
a game. Was he insane? Possibly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know for real. Then as if some sort  
  
of twisted fate Hakari no Yugi appeared in the doorway of the other room. Yami's Crimson  
  
eyes shot to his Hakari who stared blankly at us.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
The Yami eased himself off the floor making me to support my own weight while sitting.  
  
Yugi didn't respond to his darker half, purple gazed uncertainly at me.  
  
"Bakura? what are you doing here?" I looked back at the small teen in surprise.  
  
He'd chosen to talk to me before anyone else in the room? That was certainly unexpected.  
  
Li and Yami Yugi's gaze were a mix of jealousy and a tinge of sorrow trained carefully on me.  
  
I tried to act calm and smiled at Yugi as I tried to pull myself off the floor.  
  
"Hi Yugi. I came to see if your all right."  
  
I struggled to stand and was shocked again as Yugi grabbed my hand and pulled me up to him.  
  
"Come-on lets go in here." He lead me into his room leaving a thoroughly confused Yami behind  
  
as the door shut. Yugi motioned for me to sit down so I sat in a soft chair near the bed he  
  
sat on. I felt incredibly indifferent. The purple eyed boy's eyes had eased into a soft hazy  
  
stare, he looked very tired and I noticed the puffy redness around his eyes. He'd been crying.  
  
"Yugi I-"  
  
At that moment Yugi burst into tears again and launched himself at me in a fit of emotions.  
  
I felt slightly uncomfortable at the fact that the teen was clinging desperately to me in search  
  
of comfort. I nervously wrapped an arm around my smaller companion and pushed golden bangs from  
  
where they clang to wet skin.  
  
"H-how c-c-could he?"  
  
Yugi stumble over the words stuttering slightly. I rubbed my hand on his shoulder trying to  
  
find a way to comfort Yugi.  
  
"I don't think he wanted anyone to get hurt Yugi. He wanted to help you."  
  
"Then why w-would he take such a chance?"  
  
I didn't know what to say, so I didn't speak. I found myself rocking back and forth in a   
  
comforting way. Yugi wiped the salty tears from his eyes and peered up at me with a sad sort  
  
of smile. I tried to smile but found I couldn't, Yugi and his Yami would have to figure out  
  
for themselves. The Hakari/Yami relationship was something I still didn't really understand  
  
yet ether. Yugi climbed off my lap and looked at me with cheek glowing in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry about that Bakura."  
  
I smiled at my friend.  
  
"Please call me Ryou."  
  
He smiled back at me.  
  
"Ok, Ryou."  
  
I pulled myself out of the comfortable chair to stand near Yugi who was looking intently at  
  
the door. At that moment the door opened and the spike haired Yami peaked in. Yugi, totally   
  
unlike himself glared at his darker and turned away. The Yami backed off and closed the door,  
  
going back into the hallway.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yes, Ryou?"  
  
"Your going to have to trust him again at sometime or another you know."  
  
"I will never trust him. He would have killed Kaiba, you know. He didn't care at all."  
  
Yugi turned to pick up a deck of playing cards from the desk. I grab his hand making him  
  
look at me.  
  
"Did you ever thing that maybe he did that because he cares about you? Because he wants to  
  
help you save your Grandfather? That maybe, deep down he cares about you more than anything?"  
  
Yugi's eye widened and he flinched looking down at the floor.  
  
"Ryou, what do you mean? Didn't the spirit of your ring hurt you? He trapped you in that card  
  
and the rest of us as well; are you saying he was helping you by doing that? The spirit of  
  
the puzzle can be no different."  
  
"Your right Yugi."  
  
He looked back up at me.  
  
"They aren't any different. They both would never intentionally try to hurt us. They are our  
  
Yamis as we are there Hakaris. We are nothing without each other."  
  
Yugi was trembling slightly his eyes focused on me a meditative look on his face. He looked  
  
back down.  
  
"Your right. I don't know why but I believe what you say Ryou. If you really think so then  
  
I'll come back out then."  
  
I could just barely hear what he said.  
  
"I can't trust him yet, though. I have to give it some more time."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I understand. Don't rush it, just take your time."  
  
I blinked and found myself back in my body looking at Yugi who was watching Tea come down off  
  
the dueling platform holding five star chips. I felt the heavyness of the ring againest  
  
my chest again and I wondered when it had reappeared on my chest.  
  
Tea blushed and handed then to Yugi. The spoke so quietly I couldn't hear what they said.  
  
Yugi looked fine again, life dancing in his eyes  
  
of deep purple as we set out for the castle once again.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
We are though the Yugi chappies! From here on out it's Ryou goodness all the way!  
*ragged cheer from reviewers* Yay!!  
I'm so glad peoples are happy!  
So in the next chapter 'Guess who's back? Back again. Yami (B)'s back tell a friend! ^_~  
Review mah peoples!  
Seto:-_-'  
Yami:-_-'  
Ryou:-_-' 


	19. Return of Shadows

Here is chappie 19!  
Yami:Whats so speical about that?  
Saraha:Did you not read the ending notes in chapter 18?  
Yami:*grabs a copy of chapter 18 scans to the bottom* I come back in this one?  
Saraha:Yep! ^_^  
Yami:Well finally, took you forever.  
Saraha:Yeah, I know ^_^' where's Seto and Ryou?  
Yami:I donno there not hiding the cookies that S-F sent though.. oh shit.  
Saraha:O_O Cookies!?! *runs off in a rage*  
Yami:I had to open my mouth... Well, I guess I should do the disclaimer since no one else will.  
Saraha does not own Yugioh. Do you see the show centered around me 'n' Ryou? If so than  
she might own it. But, sadly it's all about the stupid 'King of Games'..*mumbles as he walks off*  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
I sat in a high back chair at an elegantly set table in the castle of Pegasus J. Crawford.  
  
Around the table sat Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristin, Mai, Bandit Keith, and myself. A servant of   
  
Pegasus's was standing nearby, his face unreadable with his sunglasses on. Joey and Tristin  
  
were wolfing down the huge feast that sat before us while Tea and Mai took small delicate  
  
bites. Bandit Keith was staring over his own sunglasses at the man called Croquet while  
  
Yugi ate slowly stopping ever so often looking slightly fazed out before returning to his  
  
meal. I was probably as hungry as Joey and Tristin seemed to be but, I took slow bites of  
  
roast beef and potatoes, carefully avoiding the soup which had a golden eye prodding from it.  
  
The fact that an eyeball was floating in the soup didn't bother Joey though, he finished his  
  
soup first.  
  
  
As I ate I took in the thoughts of what had happened over the past few hours.  
  
We had arrived at the castle to see Seto Kaiba dueling Pegasus; I'd never seen such an odd  
  
duel; cartoons would never be the same again I can assure you. The fact was I was not at all  
  
surprised when Pegasus won, the gold eye under his silvery-white hair glowing as Yugi told me  
  
it was Pegasus's millennium eye that allowed him to defeat Kaiba. I was shock though to find   
  
out that Kaiba had a little brother, a boy with jet black hair that Pegasus had prisoner.  
  
Both his and the blue-eyed teen soul's were now in Pegasus's hand, literally. I shuddered  
  
when I thought about the cards that the cartoon loving psycho placed so carelessly in his   
  
pocket. I suppose I know what's in the older Kaiba's card-locket now. I had to abandon such  
  
thoughts, they made me feel sick, especially when a replica of Pegasus's eye watching me  
  
eat.  
  
  
Dinner was finished as the sky began to grow dark, Tristin and Joey look full and happy as  
  
we were lead to a hallway lined with large wooden doors. There was a room for each of us and  
  
we each were allowed to choose which ever room we wanted. Joey and Yugi choose rooms in the  
  
middle directly across from each other. Tea took Yugi's right side while Tristin was right  
  
across from her, next to Joey. Bandit Keith, the psycho who trapped us in the cave disappeared  
  
into a room on the other side of Joey oddly. Mai found a door towards the end of the hallway,  
  
closest to Tea's. I still hadn't chosen a door as everyone disappeared into different doors.  
  
I walked along the hallway eyeing each door as I walked by finally choosing a door on the  
left  
of Yugi's but, one extra room down. The wooden door creaked as I opened it revealing a dimly  
  
lit room. I flicked the light switch near the door, allowing the shadows to be dismissed by  
  
several well placed lamps. The room was a comfortable size; a queen sized bed with wooden side  
  
tables, a small low table with a sofa and two chairs, a few paintings decorated the wall.  
  
A door was on the far right from the entrance and lead to a bathroom which I had no time to  
  
see because at that moment Tristin came bursting through the door. I turned to the brown haired  
  
boy in surprise, didn't anyone knock around here. The trench coat wearing teen looked at me  
  
grimly, no words of apology or anything.  
  
"Bakura, I think Pegasus is cheating."  
  
I blinked at him; he thought Pegasus was cheating? Had he not heard Yugi say that Pegasus use   
  
that golden eye of his to read peoples minds earlier? Were Yugi's followers really this stupid?  
  
"I think maybe he might have camera's hidden on the dueling platform or something."  
  
That confirmed his stupidity right there. Was it just me or did everyone who didn't carry around  
  
a magical gold object act really ignorant? I pushed aside my thoughts for later as Tristin   
  
practically dragged me out the door to Tea's room, were he knocked politely. Was he  
  
going out of his way to be rude to me?  
  
"Come in."  
  
Thus he once more dragged me into Tea's room this time. We both sat on Tea's sofa while Tristin  
  
explained his cheating thoughts to the brown haired girl. Personally I wondered if I should be  
  
laughing or crying at the lost situation. I choose to keep quiet as normal, if they didn't get  
  
it yet I wouldn't destroy there sense of sanity. That was how we ended climbing up the side of  
  
a tower in the middle of the night looking for the nonexistent way that Pegasus cheated. It   
  
was not the way I would have liked to spend that evening but something told me to go along with  
  
it. So I did. Frankly, I decided I didn't like Tristin much, he was so bossy and conceded. Tea  
  
seemed nice though, a little dense, but nothing real bad. Tea opened the window to the tower   
  
room and slide in myself and Tristin close behind. The room was lavishly dressed, paintings and   
  
statues decorated it. A huge painting hung in front of us taking up entire wall of the tower.  
  
The picture showed a young blonde woman in her early twenties wearing a long dress. We  
  
gaped at it for minutes as Tea and Tristin spoke quietly about who the woman could be, Pegasus's  
  
wife? Tristin mumbled about how no one in the right mind would marry the maniac known as  
  
Pegasus J. Crawford.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here?"  
  
We all turned to see, to are horror, that said silver haired man was standing nearby.  
  
"Pegasus! We know you've been cheating!"   
  
I shot a glance at the accusing Tristin who now stood in a fighting stance. Pegasus sneered.  
  
"You break into my private sanctuary through the window and accuse me of wrong doing?"  
  
None of us could answer, I stared at the man with the others. Then like a bolt of lightning  
  
I 'knew' what was going to happen. A golden glow cover Pegasus's face and the floor  
  
seemed to melt away; shadows grew around us.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let any of you leave now."  
  
The shadows consumed us.  
  
  
I awoke first. We were laying on the stone floor of an unfamiliar corridor. Tea and Tristin  
  
were out cold next to me and our 'gracious host' was nowhere in site. I groaned and sat up rubbing  
  
an aching temple. Tristin suddenly sat up so fast that the back of his head collided with the  
  
wall. He blinked in seeming shock and Tea's eyes opened.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I donno. Where are we?"  
  
Nether of them seemed to understand what had happen. I did not understand really ether but, I  
  
did know that shadow powers were involved. I clutched the ring instinctively rubbing my thumb over  
  
the familiar circle. Tristin eyed me funny.  
  
"What's with you and that thing? You treat it like a treasure or something, it's creepy!"  
  
I curled fingers around it, the metal warming with my body heat.  
  
"It's important to me."  
  
"Why? It's just a necklace!"  
  
"The same way Yugi's puzzle is important to him, my ring is to me."  
  
I tucked my ring safely under my shirt, the now warm metal brushing against bear skin.  
  
He shrugged and turned back to Tea, helping her off the ground as I stood using the wall as  
  
a grip. The hallway seemed to curve downward and sideways so you could see anything a few  
  
feet away from where you were. Tristin began to walk down the hall with Tea close behind.  
  
Well, I didn't think it was a good idea to just wonder but, I didn't seemed to have much   
  
choice, I followed behind the two. As we walked a soft mumbling could be heard down the hallway  
  
growing louder and more understandable with each passing step. It sounded like chanting  
  
to me. Suddenly, Tristin stopped; there was a doorway in front of us. We all creep silently  
  
to look through it. In the room on ether side were rows of hooded men chanting, golden markings  
  
covered the walls and two of the men stood near the middle facing each other silently.  
  
Both of the two lifted a hand and stone tablets rose from the ground, another flick of their  
  
wrist and the stones turned to the center. There were duel monsters carved into the stones.  
  
The man on the left feel to his knees before his scream pierced the night and he seemly   
  
disappeared leaving the tablet and his hooded cloak behind. Tea gasped and all eyes in the room  
  
turned to where we stood by the entrance. As if they had wings the lined up me came to stand in  
  
front of us; unseen eyes staring at we three. The man who had been in the center pulled off hood  
  
to revile silvery hair and a gold eye.  
  
"What you just witnessed was a shadow game."  
  
A shadow game? I remembered my own experience with the dangerous games, a cut to  
  
my heart as my Yami once more filled my mind.  
  
"And now I will use your souls to power up my Millennium Eye; I'll get a lot of power  
  
from you three, especially you Bakura."  
  
I stared at the man in horror.  
  
"For when I capture your soul, I'll also gain control over your Millennium Ring!"  
  
I would never let this man touch the ring, it was one thing to threaten  
  
me; another to steal away my ring. I closed my eyes knowing though that there was  
  
nothing I could do; I wished my Yami was with me.  
  
  
Suddenly, like light invading shadowy corners of a room I felt something click inside me. It was  
  
a pulsing beat of power threaded with black and silver. I felt a thread wrap around me as a   
  
soothing presence filled my mind and I felt myself being pushed away. I Tried to move my body  
  
to do something but found I couldn't, someone else was though. Someone with shadowy eyes and   
  
a cold smirk who made the ring glow and appear from it's place under my shirt.  
  
"Bakura? I sense a dark soul within you."  
  
The 'dark soul' sneered at the man as the ring glowed a bright purple.  
  
"You won't sense anything come morning!"  
  
The room was blinded by the light and when I could once again see the robed people and Pegasus  
  
were gone while Tea and Tristin seemed to be in a trance of sort. I tried to move again  
  
and fell to the ground. Well, I was now in control again. The 'dark soul' stooped next to me,  
  
white hair falling in his face covering for a moment chocolate eyes much like my own.  
  
"Yami.. Is.. is it really you?" A raised eyebrow and a look of indifference faced me.  
  
"Oh course you baka! Did you expect the Ra damned Pharaoh?"  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes and for a moment I was speechless. Yami sighed.  
  
"Ok, your not a baka but st-"  
  
I threw myself at him despite my better judgment and I clutched at him teary eyed as Yami   
  
looked at me in shock as I began to ramble in a state of bliss.  
  
"I thought you were gone forever and that I'd never see you again..."  
  
Yami looked startle by this.  
  
"..I thought.. I thought-"  
  
Yami now almost sternly glared at me cupping my chin in his hand so we were eye to eye.  
  
He stole a chaste kiss, his eyes half-lidded. He stopped and slowly pulled away pink staining his  
  
milky complexion as I gaped at him. He mumbled as he pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Yami.."  
  
"It was the only way I could get you to shut up!"  
  
I stood up too, my own pink blush had yet to fade as I noticed Tea and Tristin still standing  
  
in a trance next to me. Yami looked at them and smirked slightly before snapping his fingers.  
  
The two controlled teenagers disappeared and my darker half turned to me.  
  
"They'll go back to there rooms and won't remember anything about tonight in the morning."  
  
I nodded slowly refusing to take my eyes off of Yami.  
  
"We should probably go too, incase Pegsy decides to come back."  
  
With that my shadow melded into me and I blinked, we were back in the hallway for the bedrooms.  
  
I found my door and went in, closed and locked it. My Yami reappeared sitting on the couch   
  
nearby, stretched out in a lazy fashion looking at me.  
  
"Now my little Hakari, I need to know a few things."  
  
I joined my look-alike on a chair near where he sat, the effects of feeling complete still  
  
washing over me. I hadn't felt this good ever.  
  
"What do you need to know, Yami?"  
  
Yami asked a few questions, simple things mostly where we were, how we got here that sort of   
  
thing. He suddenly got up from his seat and stood in front of me. He leaned down and  
  
pinned my arms to the chair leaning ever so slightly closer to me.  
  
"What about the Pharaoh's brat, my Hakari?"  
  
"W-what about Yugi?"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I see.. I thought after all of that you might have abandon your folly but, now I see that  
  
the Pharaoh has you under his thumb. Does he make you happy Ryou, do you mind sharing  
  
him with the brat? Hmm?"  
  
My eyes grew wide, he thought I was involved with Yami Yugi?  
  
"Yami, I'd never-"  
  
"Shut Up, Baka!"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
He let go of my wrists and stalked around the room for a moment before disappearing into  
  
the ring leaving me alone and downcast.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Yay! Wasn't that kiss Kawaii!?! ^_^  
Ryou:*blush*  
Yami:*blush*  
Seto:-_-' freaks.  
Saraha:What!?! Don't call them freaks!  
Seto:*rolls eyes*I was talking about you and any fan girl who thought that was 'kawaii'.  
Saraha:*removes 'that book that Seto's always reading' from her pocket* I still have this ya'know  
Seto:O_O'  
Yami:Mahahahahahaha!  
Ryou:O_O'  
Saraha:o_o' ok.... that was weird...  
  
Anyway, I'm not sure how long this story's gonna go on. I'm thinking though that I wanna just  
finsh up the duelest kingdom part and then end it. But, since I'm dependent on kidsWB I   
donno how long that will take... They are showing two eppies a week though so probally not too  
long. I'm so happy that Yami B's getting lotsa stuff to do during the Pegsy duel thats continuing  
tomorrow at 7.   
  
I have another cute idea for the next chapter though.. *evil 'mahaha' laughter*  
  
Yami:O_O'  
Ryou:O_O'  
  
Be afaid, very afaid.  
  
Seto:-_-' Your such a baka saraha!  
  
Saraha:Shut up Seto!   
  
What will happen next time? Stay tuned to find out... 


	20. Lavender Dreams

Here it is the moment you've all been waiting for!  
Yami:Who's been waiting for?  
Ryou:She's been watching G Gundam again -_-'  
Yami:Huh? o_o  
Ryou:The guy.. he always says 'here it is the moment you've all been waiting for'.  
Yami:Oh..  
Saraha:Kahahaha! I'm the QUEEN of Hearts! Hehehe!  
Yami:Wha..?  
Ryou:-_-' a lot of the reviewers have been sending cookies, pixi sticks, brownies, fudge, and  
someone even sent a bag of sugar!  
Yami:O_O' OMR!  
Ryou and Saraha:Whaa..?  
Yami:Oh My Ra.. like OMG (Oh My God)  
Ryou:Right... o_o'  
Saraha:Mahahaha! *looks serious suddenly* Oh yes chappie, right.  
This here is chapter 20 (twenty..twenty..twenty) Where'd the echo come from?  
Well anyway, this chappie is yummilicous! It's fluffy and very Yummi!  
I like it though, and I think you people will too. ^_~  
Enjoy!  
Seto:disclaimer!  
Saraha:-_-' Right... Ryou?  
Ryou:Saraha does not own Yugioh. She does not own any 'real' bishies. She does not own G Gundam.  
Yami:Haha! You don't own anything!  
Saraha:Yes I do! I own... something. I'll hafta think about that!  
Yami:Baka!  
Saraha:Oh yeah, I own as I've said before a deck of Duel Monsters cards! It's Seto's deck that I  
reorganized to include some of Ryou-chan's cards and my own favs. Oh course the only person I  
know who duels is my little bro...  
Yami:Your pathetic!  
Seto:She has one of my Blue Eyes!?!  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
I had been laying on my bed trying to sleep for 2 hours and thirty-four seconds according to the  
  
light ticking of the clock next to my bed. Why couldn't they have digital clocks and save us   
  
all the headache? I opened my eyes to the room that was dark save moonlight spilling through  
  
curtains I hadn't fully closed. It was only one fifth-teen according to the annoying clock. I  
  
pulled the starch white sheet and light blue blanket from myself reviling that I sleep in  
  
boxers with the millennium ring's cord wrapped around my wrist; the metal was not that comfortable  
  
to sleep on. I was never going to get to sleep this way. I fumbled and stumbled out of bed  
  
tripping over my own shoes in the process. I muttered as I dodged my way to the bathroom and  
  
flipped on the light switch. I found a glass near the sink and filled it from the water tap.  
  
My eyes finally stopped squinting in the light and opened fully as I drank my water. I turned  
  
for the first time that day to examine the bath room. It, like the bed room was painted a clean  
  
white. The floor I relized as my bare feet brushed across it was a smooth marble with hints  
  
of gold flicking through it. The counters were white too and the sink was a glossy gold metal.  
  
Small arrangements of silk white roses filled crystal vases on ether side of the gold framed   
  
mirror above the sink. Quite decorative especially for a guest room. Pegasus had the money though,  
  
so I guess he wanted to flaunt it a bit. As I turned again a roomy bathtub came into view.  
  
It like the rest of the room was a clean white color with gold taps. I put the glass back on  
  
the counter and crossed the room leaning against the rim of the tub. I turned around to look  
  
out the door as if expecting to see someone in the doorway, no one was there though. No ones  
  
going to just barge in now I told myself, I'd locked the door after all. I turned the hot and  
  
cold taps till I found a perfect mix and closed the drain. I had been wandering around  
  
the island for days without a shower and my hair was in great need of a washing. Or at least   
  
that was a good excuse for a bath. I picked up a bottle sitting on the rim of the tub and   
  
unscrewed the cap; the smell of lavender filled my senses and I tipped a gracious amount into  
  
the filling tub allowing the pink-purple bubbles to have there way with the water. I found   
  
a towel in the closet nearby along with a bar of soap and some shampoo; I placed those next to  
  
the tub. Finally satisfied with the amount of water and bubbles I turned off the water, placed  
  
the ring on top of my towel, carefully striped off my boxers, and sank into the warm blissful  
  
bubble bath. For a while I just lay there soaking and thinking in the intoxicating aroma.  
  
I wondered what Yami was doing; he'd left so suddenly and with such fury that I could only   
  
think that he was mad about more than one thing. He had his reasons to be so after all, I  
  
still was totally convinced that it was I that caused him so much grief. But, even with that  
  
how could he think that I was involved with Yugi's Yami? The fact was I didn't even know  
  
if I even as a friend liked him. I mean he was the one who was so glad that my Yami was gone  
  
and he hadn't even the wit to inform his own Hikari of his existence. That in it's self  
  
was something and when I thought about how he'd nearly killed Kaiba.. well I tried not to   
  
think about it. I located the bar of soap and began to wash my body as I thought.  
  
Yami seemed almost unfazed by my betrayal in the Shadow Game yet, me being friends with Yugi  
  
sent him over the edge. It just didn't make sense to me. I love him. The words are so whimsical  
  
in my mind, I'd never thought I'd actually think this about anyone in this way.  
  
The thing is though it's all well and good that I can admit it to myself but, every time I  
  
try to tell Yami or even just talk to him about something important we'd get cut off somehow.  
  
I pushed my head into the water, laying back so it all got wet. I wonder if he even likes me  
  
as a Hikari, I'm not very much like him. I seem to cause him more pain than I'm worth.  
  
"That's not true."  
  
I hurriedly sat up pulling myself into a sitting possession. My own brown eyes stared back at me  
  
from across the tub. I found that I couldn't find my voice suddenly. He raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Really Ryou, your so jumpy."  
  
I could only stare in response. He growled for a moment before continuing.  
  
"I still want to know what happened while I was gone Ryou. You will tell me one way or another."  
  
"What do you mean? I told you what's been happening!"  
  
"I mean with you, the Pharaoh, and the brat. I know something is going on between you three   
  
and I want answers."  
  
I hesitated, not knowing what to say; being naked while being interrogated wasn't a very  
  
reassuring thing. Yami snapped forward lunging at me with force sending a wave of bubbles  
  
rushing to ether side of him. He griped my shoulders pushing them against the side of the  
  
tub. His nails dug into frail skin on my arms leaving little white crest marks.  
  
"Tell me now."  
  
For the first time in days I felt terrified of him. His eyes had taken on that insane glazed  
  
over look covering soft brown with a mirror-like coat. I squeezed my own eyes shut against  
  
it and felt my mind race from one thought to another trying to not think about Yami.  
  
Suddenly, the pain stopped, I felt my Yami move away from me, back to the other side of  
  
the large tub.  
  
I opened my eyes. He was staring into midair; his eyes were rational again. What was he doing?  
  
His eye suddenly blinked and he looked angry.  
  
"That bastard was in my soul room!?!"  
  
"How did you..? Oh."  
  
He'd been reading my thoughts while I wasn't guarding them.  
  
"I can't believe him, I swear I'll kill him!" He looked glazed over again before looking at me in shock.  
  
"You slapped him?"  
  
I blushed and nodded. My darkness smirked at me.  
  
"I guess your not as pathetic as you seem my Hikari."  
  
I refused to answer that and instead picked up the shampoo bottle and poured the pearl white  
  
liquid into an open palm before rubbing it into my scalp. Yami watched me then frowned.  
  
"Your doing it all wrong!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here turn around."  
  
I gave him a suspisus glare before turning my back to him. He moved forward to sit right behind  
  
me and I felt his hands kneaded the now foaming shampoo into my white locks. It was incredibly  
  
relaxing and I let my shoulders droop and my eyes closed as he work it into a lather. The  
  
shampoo smelled like lavender and added to the relaxation as Yami's skilled hands caressed  
  
my hair and neck. I swallowed a moan as I felt Yami's fingers reach a sensitive part of my neck  
  
carefully rubbing the area with a thumb. Then, I felt the hand being removed and  
  
a soft warm kiss being laid on my neck. Then another and another; all of them trailing towards  
  
the one spot. His hands slipped to my shoulders leaving a trail of lavender shampoo behind.  
  
He began to nip lightly at the place on my neck making my mind fuzzy and irrational; I needed  
  
more. Hands now slipped around me, circling my chest and waist, and soft as silk kisses yet to  
  
cease. I felt the heat of his hands travel up and down my stomach in a slow and deliberate way.  
  
I now relized I was flush again and breathing heavy; Yami's lips moved to my earlobe taking the  
  
flesh into his heated mouth, tasting it carefully with his tongue. In-between heavy breaths I  
  
found a voice.  
  
"Onagai.. Yami.."  
  
I knew not what I asked for.  
  
He responded by nipping lightly before removing his lips and pulled his hands away moving  
  
back to his side of the bathtub. My breathing was ragged and I felt flames licking up my body,  
  
making me feel uncomfortably hot. I turned back to where my Yami was, siting there red tingeing  
  
his face and he was panting as well. foaming shampoo still covered his hands and his eye were  
  
lit with some unknown emotion. He sat there for a while the only sound was are heavy breathing.  
  
I cautiously slid forward and took Yami's hands in my own allowing the shampoo to coat my hands  
  
as well. I reached a hand into his hair watching the foam build into the white mane as I   
  
brought my other hand to his head and began to gently scrub. He closed his eyes and allowed   
  
me to knead the hair with the shampoo, pulling it all up into a bubbly pile on top of his head.  
  
While his eyes were closed I leaned towards him placing my lips to his in a soft kiss.  
  
He opened his eyes in surprise wide chocolate orbs looking into mine. I pulled slowly away  
  
and he put a hand on my cheek slowly caressing my face.  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
His mouth once more crushed against mine in a startlingly passionate kiss. He pushed me   
  
against the side of the tub and leaned over me with predatory like skill pushing my lips   
  
apart to allow his tongue entrance. The smooth pink muscle tasted every part of my mouth  
  
rubbing along the sides and my own tongue, seemingly mapping it out before retreating.  
  
He broke the kiss to allow my mortal body to recover and begin to breath again.   
  
"Ryou.."  
  
"..Yami?"  
  
He seemed at a loss for words suddenly so he once again claimed my lips sucking on my bottom   
  
lip while moving hands to tangle in my hair. Nothing had ever felt so right or natural to me  
  
before and I savored the moment as I pushed back against him running my tongue against his  
  
ever so slightly parted lips. He seemed a little surprised by that but let me explore.  
  
The heat I felt as I leaned against him swallowed me up and even the cooling bath water didn't  
  
seem to effect it. I reluctantly broke my kiss, breathing hard again. Yami voiced a moan as   
  
he leaned onto the other side of the bath tub panting too. He let his head lay on top of the  
  
cool white edge staring up at the ceiling in seeming exhaustion.  
  
We sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment.  
  
"Hey Ryou?"  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"We should really rinse the shampoo out."  
  
Well, that was an unexpected comment. I glared at him before splashing him, sending the shampoo  
  
bubbles every where. White hair clung to his face hiding his emotion. He tipped his head  
  
forward before throwing his mane back showering everything with water droplets. He  
  
smirked at me.  
  
"Thanks for the help, my Hikari."  
  
I raised an eyebrow to him before he grinned and tackled me, pushing me underwater for a split  
  
second before pulling me up. By the time I'd gotten the water and soap out of my eyes Yami  
  
was standing outside the bath, a towel wrapped around his waist and shoulders catching the   
  
droplets that fell off his pale hair. He also had a couple towels which he held out to me.  
  
I smiled up at him taking one of them which I pulled around my waist; Yami threw the other on  
  
top of my head. I peak under the corner and was faced once more with a grinning Yami.   
  
I muttered as I pulled out the plug and looked for my boxers. Yami seemed to have disappeared  
  
from the bath room. I towel dried my hair for a while, just so it wasn't dripping then went back  
  
to the bed room. On one side of the large bed the teen with white hair and pale skin just like  
  
me slept, a sheet pulled over his slender form; nude save for a pair of blue boxers. I crawled  
  
into bed next to him and got under the sheet as well; I could feel Yami's warmth next to me and  
  
I naturally wiggled nearer. I turned and faced him for a moment and brushed a small kiss   
  
onto his cheek before turning back to a more comfortable sleeping position.  
  
"I love you Yami." I whispered knowing that he was already asleep.  
  
  
-------------------------  
Wow... I think this almost turned into a lemon...  
Ryou:*blushing*o_o wow...  
Yami:O_O  
Seto:That was... weird.  
Saraha:No one asked you Seto-san!  
Seto:So?  
Saraha:*bashes Seto with keyboard*   
Seto:X_X  
  
Anywho, this chappie was really fun to write!   
Yami:You wrote us making out... in the bath tub...  
Saraha:Well, yeah. It's a image I've had in my mind for quite a while...  
Yami:Hentai!  
Saraha:*nods sadly* Yes I know. I wasn't always like this though!  
Ryou:O_O'  
  
Sailor Comet: Oh my! Thanks for telling me about that mistake, I normally have bad spelling  
but I don't wanna get Hikari wrong! I'll go back through the old chappies and correct that soon.  
Thankies! ^_^'  
  
S-F: OMR, did it really? That songs fun and fit's Yami B well! New cookies? *twitch*  
Yummi! great idea with the kiises/hugs in um! ^_^ Mesah sugar high happy! *evil giggle*  
  
Most everybody thought that the kiss last chappie was good, so this chappie is well kissing,  
kissing, and more kissing. Plus a little drama, a little thoughtfulness, and a pinch of  
'I love you' in the end. This chappie goes out to everyone who ever read my story reviewed or  
not but, just gave it a chance. Thank you all! 101 reviews I have as I write this, and I love  
everyone of them and the people behind them, even those who didn't leave a name or anything;  
just a few tips. Thank you all. I ask you to once again review and I'll try and get us another  
chapter out soon. Ja! 


	21. Old Scars

*Seto, Ryou, and Bakura are siting on a couch together staring across the room. Across  
the room  
on the other couch sit Yugi and his Yami. They all stare at each other. Saraha opens the  
front  
door carrying a large package. She sets it down on the coffee table and notices the two  
leather  
clad Yogi's siting in her living room.*  
Saraha: Ryou...?  
Ryou: Yeah?  
Saraha: Are Yami Yugi and Hikari Yugi sitting over there in leather?  
Ryou:..Yes...  
Saraha: O.O Oh my!  
Yami Yugi: Where have you been? Yugi and I were told to come here for this chapter of  
the story.  
Saraha: Seto, did Yami Yugi just speak to me?  
Seto: Um yes.  
Saraha: *eyes widened even more. She becomes tense for a moment before spring towards  
the leather clad males and glomping them both.* Kawaii!!!  
Bakura: *Laughs at the poor helpless bishies*  
Seto: O_o;; Well at least it's not me this time.  
Ryou: *opens the package to revile gifts from the reviewers* Gifties!  
*Everyone in the room freezes. Saraha absentmindedly lets go of Yami Yugi but carries  
Yugi with her to sit next to the bag.*  
Saraha: Yep lotsa presents for everyone!  
Yugi: Yay!  
every fan girl in the room: Awww Kawaii!  
Yugi: *blushes*  
Saraha: Alright, first Seto this is for you! *hands him a book*  
Seto: *smiles evily* Thanks Saturn! Now if only I could hide this from Saraha...  
Saraha: I'd like to see you try! *pulls out a silver buckle* Yo YY!  
Everyone: YY???  
Saraha: Yami Yugi!  
Everyone: Oh!  
Yami Yugi: *takes the buckle* Thanks Saturn! Now I have over 3,000 buckles in my  
collection!  
*The room goes silent as everyone stares at Yami Yugi wondering why he would need  
3,000 buckles  
for. Yami Yugi sweatdrops*  
Saraha: Right... well next person Yugi-chan! *holds up a teddy bear*  
Yugi: OO Ooohhh... Yay!!! *snatches it up and hugs it* Thank you!  
*Every fan girl gets all starry eyed watching Yugi cuddle the teddy bear. Yami Yugi looks  
jelious.*  
Yugi:This makes over 3,000 teddy bears for me!  
Fangirls: Awwww! So Kawaii!!!  
Yami Yugi: Hey! You all thought I was weird because of my buckles, what about Yugi's  
teddy bears?  
*Everyone ignores the Pharaoh's comments*  
Saraha: Next up Yami B! *holds a spike collar up grinning evilly* Here ya go!  
Yami B: A collar? What do I look like Joey???  
Seto: *snickers absentmindedly*  
Saraha: *Forces the collar onto Yami B's neck* Ooohhh! It looks great on you!  
Yami B: *trys to take it off only to find fan girls with various 'of DOOM' weapons pointed  
at him* oo;; Meep!  
Saraha: *Cackles evilly* Ryou-chan! Here's something for you! *holds up lavender  
shampoo*  
Ryou: *blushes like mad but takes it* Fangirls....  
Seto: *Laughs at Ryou*  
Saraha: *smashes Seto with the keyboard*  
Seto: X.X  
Saraha: *throws old keyboard away and plugs in the new one Saturn sent* Thankies  
Saturn!  
*eats fun dip* Mmmm sugar!  
everyone else:oo;;;  
Saraha: Yugi-chan?  
Yugi: *cuddles the teddy bear* Yes?  
Saraha: Could you... do that disclaimer?  
Yugi: *gives an adorable smile* Saraha does not own Yugioh.  
Everyone: Kawaii!!  
Yugi: *blush* ^.^  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
Everything was so warm. So very warm and soft. I opened my eyes half way allowing the light  
of morning into my mind. The first thing I noticed was that the clock's infernal ticking had  
ceased. The second was the flesh on flesh contact of an arm place possessively around my  
waist; warm breath could be felt on the back of my neck.  
"Good morning my Hikari."  
It hadn't been a dream, he really was there.  
I felt him place a kiss on the back of my neck and my skin felt electric.  
"Yam- mph!"  
He had flipped me so that I was facing him before claiming my lips efficiently cutting off my words.  
I wrapped my fingers into his silky white locks trying to push us closer together making me  
feel utterly lost in the kiss. He moved ever so slightly so that he was on top of me,  
his other arm now joined the first at my waist, knees on ether side of my hips. I closed my  
eyes and let myself be held by the darker teen. He brushed a piece of my own white hair  
from my eyes, fingers tickling eyelids as he did so. I felt so safe and comfortable in his  
arms like I'd never felt before. He kissed each eyelid in turn before I opened  
my eyes to him. As I looked at him I began to see the small differences between us both; his  
chest was lightly muscled, where as mine was just very thin and the same went for our arms.  
His eyes where like mine the color of melted chocolate, his hair pure white too; his seemed  
to be more spike though. He moved one of his hands to touch my cheek and I noticed a tiny scar  
on the palm, it was barely visible yet I could see the place where the skin was paler than  
normal. I was about to ask him about it when we heard the sound of giggling across the room.  
"Could you perhaps continue this later when you don't have guests, Masters?"  
Startled Yami tried to turn and look too quickly and fell off the bed. I sat up to see Rune  
and Yui looking at him, Rune with her devilish grin and Yui blushing like mad.  
I looked over the edge of the bed to see a rather sprawled out Yami scrawling at the demoness  
known as Rune and muttering something in Egyptian at the gold eyed girl. Yui if possiblereddened  
even more while Rune looked like she could hardly containing laughter. I scooted forward to sit on the  
edge of the bed as Yami somehow got back to his feet. He grumbled and retrieved a pair of jeans  
from the floor and began to pull them on; I noticed there was now two pairs of jeans in the room  
when before only mine had been there. I reached over the edge of the bed to grab my jeans when  
I was tackled into a strong grip back onto the bed.  
"Where are you going little one?"  
Yami dressed in only his jeans still pinned my wrists on ether side of the bed.  
A hand reached over to Yami's hair and pulled him off me.  
"Really, thet's what you were doing when we got here! Can't you wait until later?"  
"Rune!"  
Yami fell once more ungracefully off the bed.  
"Well Ryou does need to get dress at sometime or another."  
Yami smirked.  
"I don't think he does..."  
I felt myself blush as the two continued to argue. Yui came over still blushing slightly, and handed me my clothes.  
"You better get dress before they finish arguing."  
I thanked her and dressed under the blanket feeling oddly shy around the two girls.  
When I pulled myself out from under the blanket again Rune, Yami, and Yui were nowsitting on the  
couch talking very quietly. Yami was now a bit more dressed, wearing the jeans with socks and  
the green button down shirt without any buttons done; the sweater lay discarded on the floor.  
He looked very good without the sweater.  
Rune grinned as I came to sit next to Yui.  
"Didn't I tell you that everything would turn out fine Ryou?"  
She leaned over and hugged me, whispering in my ear so only I could here what she said next.  
"You two were so 'energetic' last night the whole deck barely got any sleep you know."  
She let go with a smirk and I felt blood rush to my face; Yui took this opportunity to glare at Rune.  
"Leave the poor boy alone Rune! Can't you even be serious for once in your life?"  
Rune stuck her tongue out at the blue haired girl.  
"Come now Yui, you need to learn how to have fun!"  
"It's not fun to mess with Master Ryou!"  
Rune pouted eyeing Yui sadly.  
"Awww you always say that Yui! People would think you were in charge in the deck."  
"Would you two knock it off? Really, neither of you has matured in three thousand years  
have you?"  
Now both girls glared at the dark teen.  
"Like you have ether 'Master'. Ryou's obviously more mature than you; an he's only had  
fifteen years while you've had centuries!"  
Yami growled causing Rune to giggle and reach over to pat his head making the white hair stick up at odd angles.  
"We still love you though."  
Yui nodded as well.  
"The whole deck really missed you. Frolth won't shut up about how stupid the Pharaoh is though; you should be proud of that."  
Yami grinned at the thought.  
"I taught him well didn't I?"  
Rune rolled he eyes.  
"You over did what ever you 'taught' him. I was about ready to strangle the idiot when we felt your presence again."  
The conversation was cut short when the sound of echoing foot steps was heard in the hallway.  
"Hey Tea! Is Yugi awake yet?"  
"I don't know! I haven't check on him. How about Joey?"  
"I'm gonna go wake him. How about you wake up Bakura?"  
"No way! What if he's still sleeping? I don't want to find out what you boys sleep in."  
A grumbling sigh was heard.  
"Fine, I'll get him up after I get Joey."  
The sound of another door closing then silence.  
Yami looked angry now.  
"Stupid mortals, running around making so much noise about the brat and his friends."  
Rune snickered before mocking Yami's voice.  
"Oh what fools these mortals be!"  
She then switched back to her normal voice.  
"Really, you sound like an old man when you do that!"  
Yui hid a giggle behind her hand as Yami glared at Rune.  
"Well, all the idiots ever talk about is the Pharaoh's brat."  
Rune looked thoughtful before nodding.  
"That's true, they do talk about Yugi-chan a lot more than they need to."  
Yami's eye twitched.  
"Yugi-chan?"  
Rune smirked.  
"That's his name, not Pharaoh's brat."  
"I don't care about his name! All that matters is he works for the Pharaoh."  
I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer.  
"Yami, why are you so mean to Yugi? He didn't do anything to you!"  
Yami looked at me with an uncomfortable stare.  
"He's the Pharaoh's Hikari, therefore he is my enemy."  
"He's my friend though! He's not doing anything against you."  
"He took you away from me and his Yami banished me. Is that nothing?"  
"You tried to kill his friends! He did have his reasons!"  
Yami stopped looking at me. He examined the scar on his hand instead.  
"Rune, Yui, go."  
Rune's eyes widened.  
"But-"  
"That was an order Rune."  
Rune looked upset but she bowed and she and Yui disappeared.  
Yami carefully traced the line on his palm refusing to look at me.  
"You know how I got this scar Ryou?"  
I began to shake my head but, remembered that he wasn't looking at me.  
"No.."  
"I got it on the last day I was alive. I got it because I was careless, I let my guard down  
and I suffered for it. All because of the Pharaoh and his little helper.  
My life ended because I didn't think that the Pharaoh could out smart me."  
I felt my stomach tie itself in knots. Yami continued.  
"I-"  
The sound of someone opening the door was heard and yami disappeared into the ring.  
Tristin poked his head in.  
"You up Bakura?"  
I nodded and got up, not trusting my voice to keep from becoming giving away my  
emotion at  
the moment.  
"Ok, we're all going to meet in Yugi's room, are you coming with us?"  
I nodded again and followed him silently out of the room.  
  
-----------------------  
*The room is trashed with piles of boxes, candy wrappers, and soda cans. Yami Yugi is laying  
on one couch with Yugi sleeping in his lap hold the teddy bear (^.^ Kawaii!). Seto is flipping  
through his new book looking very happy for once. Saraha is laying with a pillow on the floor  
staring at Ryou and twitching occasionally, she seems to be having a post-sugar-high reaction.  
An empty plate that once contained S-F's cookies lay next to her. Ryou and Bakura are sitting  
on the couch looking at the messy room. Bakura tugs absently at his collar as Ryou sweatdrops.*  
Ryou: Hey Yami...  
Bakura: Hmm?  
Ryou: What exactly happened?  
Bakura: I have no clue Hikari...  
Ryou: What should we do then?  
Bakura:...We could just end the chapter.  
Ryou: *yawns* sounds good to me.  
Bakura: Ok, well Saraha will get to writing as soon as she's not so... twitchy.  
Ryou: Oh and Saraha also wanted to say gomen for the long wait, she'll expain later why it took  
so long. *looks at the twiching girl* Hopefully. Ja! 


	22. Welcome to Dreamland

-----------------  
Saraha:Yes, chapter 22 is here at last!  
Seto:Great.  
Saraha:That it is! I'd like to know formally apolagise for the lack of updates  
lately. A lot more than normal has been happening at my home so everythings been  
kinda crazy. I hope you guys understand. ^.^;;;  
Bakura:Do we got's presents?  
Ryou:*Carries present bag into the room* Oh yeah!  
*Yugi and Yami magically appear in the room*  
Yugi and Yami:Presents! ^_^  
Seto:O.o;;;  
Bakura:Where'd the brats come from?  
Saraha:They'll come any where for presents.  
Yugi:*nods hyperly* Yep!  
Seto:You better hand out the presents before he goes insane or something!  
Ryou:*Pulls out first package* For Yugi-chan!  
Yugi:Weeee! *opens pacage and out fall a teddy bear, the dark magician plushie, and the  
'kawaii angel' shirt* OO Yay! *huggles teddy bear and DM plushie* Thank you, KaTya!  
Everyone except Bakura and Seto:Kawaii!  
Saraha:*rolls eyes* Don't mind those two, there just using up there daily dose of evil for today.  
Seto:Oo Wha..?  
Ryou:Next present, Yami Yugi! *throws his present at him*  
Yami:Lets see here... a new leather outfit (*all fangirl's now drool*) and a 'Kickass Pharaoh' shirt!  
Thanks KaTyA! *pulls on the Kickass shirt with a grin*  
Bakura:*with a vain poping in head* He's not a kickass pharoah at all!  
Yami:Yes I am.  
Bakura:No your not.   
Yami:Yes I am.  
Bakura:No your not.   
Yami:Yes I am.  
Bakura:No your not.   
Yami:Yes I am.  
Bakura:No your not.   
Yami:Yes I am.  
Bakura:No your not.   
Yami:Yes I am.  
Bakura:No your not.   
Saraha:*smacks them both with a borrowed frying pan of DOOM she borrowed from Chichi of DBZ*  
Yami:Ow!  
Bakura:Ow!  
Saraha:There now. Ryou if you could contiue please?  
Ryou:Oh the next ones for me! I got a 'Kawaii Angel' shirt *blushes* and a change pf heart plushie,  
thanks KaTyA! *pulls on his shirt and hugs plushie*   
Fangirls:Kawaii!  
Saraha:Aw Ryou your soooooo cute!  
Ryou:Eh?  
Bakura:Where're my gifts????  
Ryou:Oh! Here you go Yami! *hands him a 'tomb robbers are awesome' shirt and the book about  
addressing people by there proper names.*  
Bakura:*pulls on shirt* Now that is so true, Tomb Robbers are awesome; espeically if there me!  
Yami:*pops vain* Are not  
Bakura:Are to.  
Yami:Are not.  
Bakura:Are to.  
Yami:Are not.  
Bakura:Are to.  
Yami:Are not.  
Bakura:Are to.  
Yami:Are not.  
Bakura:Are to.  
Yami:Are not.  
Bakura:Are to.  
Saraha:*holds the frying pan of DOOM up and watches Yami and Bakura cower* Kahahaha!  
Bakura:Well Mr.kingofgames, I got the last word in so I WIN.  
Yami:What!?! I can't lose, I'm the king of games!!!  
Bakura:*ignoring Yami* Hey! What's with the book???  
Ryou:*cuddling COH plushie*Well, you did obsesivly call Yugi 'Pharaoh's brat' later chapter...  
Bakura:So!?!  
Everyone else:*shakes head at his logic*  
Ryou:Seto, heres yours!  
Seto:Hmm a black trench coat. *trys on* Not bad. *a random gust of wind blow through causing  
the cool trench coat flutteringness of Seto Kaiba*  
Saraha:*drools*  
Seto:*sweatdrop* Keep her away from me...  
Ryou:Er yeah. Here you giftties Saraha!  
Saraha:*eyes light up as she opens* Oh look the shirt says 'My Writing Rocks'! *pulls shirt over  
her first shirt* And *gasp* is that what I think it is???  
Seto:*whispers* What is it?  
Ryou:*whispers back* an anti-writers-block pen.  
Saraha:*eyes fill with tears* Thank you KaTyA! *hugs KaTyA*   
Ryou: and then we have a large supply of brownies, pie, cookies, tortilla chips, Seleia Nova's  
famous guacamole dip, soda, six layer chocolate cake, and more cookies!  
Everyone:OO  
Ryou:Thanks to Asian Angel 12, KaTyA, Saturn, Soleia Nova, and Naomi!  
Saraha:Thank you all!  
Ryou:Oh we still got gifts left! *pulls out four dolls* Ok, it says the Yugi doll is for Yami, the Yami  
for Yugi, the me.. doll for my Yami, and a doll of my Yami for me!  
Yugi:*huggles Yami doll*  
Ryou:*huggles Bakura doll*  
Yami:*huggles Yugi doll*  
Bakura:*huggles Ryou doll*  
Fangirls:*look on with a crazed look in eyes* So... Kawaiii....  
Bakura:Hey, the mighty Pharaoh's hugging a doll! *laughs*  
Yami:So are you tomb robber!  
Bakura:I hate you.  
Yami:*nods* I know.  
Seto:What about me???  
Ryou:*Hands him a book*  
Seto:Oooh another book. Now i'm sure I can hide all my pics of-  
Everyone:*stands perfectly still waiting for Seto to admit who'd piccies he keeps  
in his collection of books*  
Seto:*smacks hand to forehead* I'm not tell you all!  
Saraha:Damn it! So your not going to admit your undieing love for-  
Seto:*clamps a hand over Saraha's mouth* I know how to get rid of people that get in my way.  
Satraha:OO;;;; *mumbles*  
Ryou:Er, yes. Well, Saraha you've also got.. a map of Seto's book hiding places!  
Seto:OO WHAT!?!?!?!?!? *lets go of Saraha in shock*  
Saraha:Wow! Thanks Asian Angel 12! You rock!  
Ryou:Asian Angel was also the one who sent us the plushies and Seto the book and a jar full  
of cookies!  
Everyone:Thank you!  
  
  
Saraha:Dang! The notes are getting almost as long as the story...  
Well anyway, this chpter is the start of the dreams for the story. I had planned that I would do  
something like this when the time came but, hadn't figured out exacly how. Then, the reason for  
the lack of updates came. I had a Yugioh dream about three weeks ago. I thought it was a good  
story idea and everything but, I wanted to finsh this one first. So I tried to contiue and found that  
I couldn't, the other story was so vivoid in my mind. So I started writing the other story. I started  
to post it up only to not get the right feeling from it. I took it down. I had at the time written two  
chapters that were about Yami Bakura. Then it hit me, I would find a way to put Yami Bakura's  
past into 'In the Guise of an Angel'. Not only would it let me get the idea out of my head but,  
it would give Ryou a chance to maybe understand his Yami better thus, evetually adding to the  
romance that is Ryou plus Bakura. Now, I had to find a way to acually get Ryou to know the  
history of his Yami. I also still had the problem of all the bad boy things Yami Bakura does like  
steal the eye of cousin Pegsy, try to take Mokuba's souless body, and kill a bunch of guards.  
Now if Ryou's around Yami'd never be able to do all that stuff so, we needed to do something with  
Ryou...   
Well, if you want to find out how the hell I got all of this together you better just read the story.  
I hope you guys enjoy. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
  
"Com'on Yugi you can do it!"  
Tea's cheers filled my ears as I stood watching Mai and Yami Yugi duel. Yugi still seemed to  
be trying to hold his Yami back and was loosing the duel because of it. I could tell though  
that they would find a way to get through it; they were both very alike. Not like my Yami  
and I. Now we were as different as day and night. He'd yet to speak to me since we left the  
room even though I tried to talk to him several times; Rune and Yui seemed to be unable to talk  
ether. I toyed with a button on my shirt chewing the edge of my lips.   
Had I gone too far?  
I knew that he couldn't be expected to change overnight and I didn't think he'd ever learn  
to get along with Yugi or any of his friends. Still, it was foolish of me to give him a reason  
to sulk in his soul room. Tristin gave me weird look again and I pushed my hand into my pockets  
wishing he'd stop doing that.   
'Is that bastard bothering you?'  
I almost jumped in surprise.  
'I- I thought you weren't listening to me Yami.'  
'Well is he? I don't like the way he looks at you.'  
I felt a mix of relive that he was once again speaking to me and embarrassment at the way he acting.  
'I'm-I'm ok. I just was wondering-'  
'What?'  
I cringed.  
'Why you got so upset earlier.'  
'...'  
'Yami?'  
'Ryou, could you come to my soul room?'  
I hesitated, he wouldn't try to hurt me would he?  
A mental sigh.  
'I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to talk to you face to face.'  
I bit my lip.  
'All right, let me go somewhere else, so the others won't see.'  
I excused myself from the others, saying I had to go to the bathroom.  
Now, where to go?  
I decided to go to the nearest bathroom just in case they came looking for me.  
I locked the door and flipped the toilet lid so that the seat was down.  
I blinked and found myself in the ever familiar hall. Oddly Yami stood waiting for me there,  
standing in the doorway of his chamber with a very small smile.  
"Want something to drink?"  
"Yeah that's be great."  
I had noticed my throat had gone dry for some reason.  
Why was I getting such a bad feeling from this? I knew now that my Yami wouldn't try to hurt me,  
didn't I? As I sat across the table from him I suddenly felt uncertain. He was pouring his drink  
when I looked back at him, my own sat in front of me. Carefully lifting the goblet I sipped  
it's cooling content. Yami sat down now as well.   
"Where do we start then?"  
I blinked, I hadn't really thought about that.  
"Well, I guess for one you could tell me why you hate Yugi's Yami."  
He sipped his drink thoughtfully.  
"That's hard to answer, Ryou."  
I suddenly felt a bit dizzy.  
"I need to know though."  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you really?"  
I tried to shake my sudden grogginess without success, I absently rubbed sleep from my eye.  
Yami looked at me with a small smirk.  
"You alright Ryou?"  
It hit me like a ton of bricks.  
"Yami, what did you put in the drink?"  
He was out of his seat lifting me out of my chair without an effort. He carried me to his bed.  
"Just something to help you sleep my little Hikari."  
"..Why?"  
He gently laid me there covering my small form with the black sheet. He smiled sadly.  
"I have things I must do. It's better if you don't ask."  
"But.."  
"Hush Ryou, I gotta do this."  
"What.. Yugi?"  
He looked at me in surprise then he smiled softly.  
"Ryou, I won't touch him... today at least."  
"Yami...please don't."  
He sighed and brushed a curl of white hair from my face.  
"I know it doesn't make sense but, I have to."  
In my half-asleep haze I felt confusion.  
"How..?"  
He turned away.  
"Just rest Ryou."  
"Yami please... don't-"  
Before I could finish sleep overtook me. Yet unlike my normal sleep, the most vivid dream  
played into my mind. The funny thing was, it wasn't mine.  
  
  
With wild white locks swirling around face and shoulders the pale boy,  
ten years of age, ran into a darkened alley seeking refuge of some kind.  
He was panting heavily wide brown eyes searching for a way out of the  
position he'd put himself in. He tugged nervously at the tunic he wore,  
it was the only thing he wore in fact; he was lucky enough to have that  
alone with Ra baking his fair skin into red burns. The boy clenched  
his left fist being careful not to do the same to his right; the sweet  
fruit it held would not taste as good if it was squashed. The sound of  
footsteps grew louder to his ears; they would be there in a moment.  
Quickly he located a tiny gap in a crumbling wall that blocked the exit  
of the alley; just big enough for a small skinny boy to squeeze though.  
He poked the arm with the fruit though first then the other and his  
head; he crawled the rest of the way and heard a tiny tearing noise   
from behind him, a small piece of his already tattered tunic had been   
ripped off. He grimaced as he stood up seeing that the clothing that  
had gone to just above his knees before, now was at his upper thigh.  
He pulled free the extra cloth throwing it over his shoulder as to not  
leave any evidence that he had come through there; maybe he could fix  
the tunic later. With that the boy plopped down, just out of view of  
any passerby's and took a vicious bite out of the deep purple fruit  
letting juice pour down his chin. It tasted wonderful, he'd figured  
out over the last few years that stolen food tasted better than the   
kind you bought. Though, anything he'd ever had the privilege to buy  
had been the cheapest food possible whilst this was rather expensive  
fruit. he wiped a bare hand over his lower face catching the drippings  
only to lick his fingers clean; he wouldn't waste any of this treat.  
He knew they'd probably find him soon, he was quite easy to pick out  
in the crowds but he was going to enjoy his food before they gutted   
him or worse, sold him as a slave. He having no home put him into  
such a predicament ever so often; he'd been lucky that past three  
years. Before he could take another bite of the lush fruit a hand  
grabbed the back of his sand colored clothing pulling his up and off  
he ground. The boy habitably began to struggle squirming and kicking  
at this person eyes tightly shut.  
"Aku, stop wiggling."  
This boy, Aku opened his chocolate colored eyes to see the deeply tan  
man that held him captive.  
"Oh, it's you."  
The boy then acted like the man wasn't holding his at least a foot off  
the ground and took another bite from his fruit. The man raised a dark  
eyebrow at the now at ease child.  
"Stealing again? Really, I thought you knew better by now."  
"Know what by now? That it's ether steal or die?"  
The man shook his head sadly.  
"I really should turn you in little man."  
Aku shrugged.  
"Probably, are you?"  
The man sighed.  
"Are you going to stop stealing?"  
"No."  
The man used his free hand to unclasp his cloak and pull it into place  
on the boys shoulder; he pulled the hood up to cover the white as   
cloud hair of the boy before pulling Aku over his shoulder.  
"Can't turn me in can you?"  
The man sighed again.  
"You know me all to well Aku."  
And with that they set off.  
  
They reached the tall man's home shortly before dark; it was a small  
shelter on the edge of the city a humble housing for the man who lived  
alone. By now the man had let the boy walk on his own knowing he   
wouldn't run; the cloak still hung over the boys tiny frame to hide  
the pale skin and white hair that made him so noticeable. The man lit  
a few candles around the room to lighten the one room shamble. Stacks  
of cheaply made scrolls and bags were placed messily around the room.  
Aku pulled the oversized cloak hood off blowing bangs from his eyesight.  
"You were gone longer than four months ya know."  
The man dug into one of his bags pulling out a loaf of bread.  
"Well they asked me to stay on an extra week and it takes a couple of days  
to get back here; if it weren't for you I would have moved to the  
capital by now just to avoid the journey."  
The boy laughed bitterly.  
"You worry about me too much. Your a Priest, not my father."  
The man broke the bread in half before handing half to Aku.  
"Yes well, I can't help but wonder if you'll ever change."  
The Priest sat next to the boy on the floor and began to mutter a short  
prayer, the boy had already torn into the food like an animal rather  
than the small boy he was. The man stared at him in surprise.  
"Can't you even take a moment to thank the Gods for your meal?"  
Aku licked a crumb from his lips.  
"First of all, you gave me the food not the Gods. Next, the Gods   
obviously don't like me at all, what should I thank them for, killing  
off my parents? Making me look different so I can't go anywhere without  
people staring or trying to hurt me? I have to steal to live because of  
the damned Gods."  
The man chewed his own bread thoughtfully. He'd been watching this boy  
for some time now; he knew that he'd been on the street since he was   
seven but, he'd never heard about his parents or anything about his  
past. Ever so often the child would get into trouble with the locals  
and end up being rescued by him. He wasn't sure why but, he had taken  
a liking to the strange young man who called himself Aku.  
"Now I could thank you for giving me food and saving my ass ever so  
often but, your obviously insane to give a damn about me."  
The boy took another huge bite choking slightly on the large piece  
he'd bit off before swallowing. The man hid a smile at the boy's   
musing; he was such an unusual child, so very different from any of the  
ones that lived in the city.  
"Well you are an interesting person."  
The boy stopped eating to inch away from the man.  
"Don't you start talking like those damned slave traders! Last thing  
I need is to find out you have a thing for little boys."  
The boy's abruptness was surprise at first but, he did hear things  
that most children didn't.  
"I didn't mean it like that. I meant most children don't go around  
stealing and spying, wondering the streets all day."  
The boy now seemingly convinced that the other wasn't going to jump  
him continued to eat, taking another large bite from the heel of his  
bread. He swallowed before continuing.  
"Well most don't have there parents killed by palace guards accusing  
them of treason."  
The man dropped his bread onto his lap.  
"Your parents rebelled against the Pharaoh?"  
Aku shrugged.  
"Like I really know, I was seven when they died. I don't think most  
would trust a little boy with life threatening secrets."  
The tanned nodded slowly.  
"Why weren't you killed then? Or sold off?"  
"People didn't know about me. My mother had me stay inside most of the  
time or just where no one would see me. She said I stood out too  
much in a crowd, people might try and hurt me or something. They  
both looked perfectly normal though, lightly tanned with black hair,  
brown eyes like mine though; it's the only thing I seemed to get in  
looks from them."  
That did make sense, he'd seen mothers who protected the more,   
interesting looking children from the wicked people in the world.  
Aku, of course, was probably the most interesting looking person  
he's ever seem in Egypt.  
"Well, that does make sense Aku."  
"Of course it does, why would I lie about something like that?"  
Aku finished off his bread as he waited for an answer.  
"I didn't accuse you of lying."  
"You were close to it."  
They sat in silence for a while just enjoying the quiet of night.  
The tanned priest gave up on trying to find out more from the boy,  
he obviously didn't want to talk about it.  
"Aku?"  
The boy had found his way to the layer of cushions the man used  
as a bed.  
"Hmm?"  
"If I told you that you could stay here and live with me what  
would you say?"  
He waited for a response as he turned towards the makeshift bed.  
Aku lay there asleep breathing deeply the night air.  
The man smiled, and cover the boy with the cloak taking a couple  
of the unused pillows for his own use. It was good to know that  
the boy felt comfortable in his presence.  
"Sleep well Aku."  
  
  
"When can we eat, Sunqui? We haven't eaten in forever!"  
The tan young Priest named Sunqui had to fight to keep  
himself from smiling at Aku's whining.  
"I believe that having not eaten since this morning  
isn't 'forever' Aku."  
The boy now dressed in a tunic of off white with sand  
colored leggings frowned, spinning the wooden staff he  
held between two fingers.  
"Well I'm hungry. Aren't you?"  
"We'll eat after your able to block more than once in  
a lesson. Now bring up your guard!"  
The shaved head of Sunqui gleaned in Ra's heat as he  
took his own staff into an attack grip focusing his  
entire being on the boy before him.  
Without warning the man brought the staff across his   
body making the pole shutter lightly as it made contact  
with the smaller's slender leg. Aku yelped lightly  
completely forgetting to keep his guard up.  
Sunqui shook his head at the flinching boy.  
"You'll never learn if you keep this up boy!"  
The boy gritted his teeth growling at his elder.  
"Try me again, I'm ready!"  
The man couldn't help but let his smile show  
through, the boy was very persistent; he'd  
proved that when he'd learned everything else  
the man had taught him. He moved his staff  
to a vertical stance. He stood perfectly still watching  
his student; he'd done this many times before, waiting  
for the perfect moment to strike an attack at the child.  
Aku brought his own back to the guard position and waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
He could feel his muscle become stiff in the stance he  
was in. Was Sunqui ever going to attack?  
Sweat beaded on the barest of his flesh, his stare  
at the mentor of a man never wavering.  
The tall tanned figure choose that moment to strike.  
The staff came at an angle as to hit the right side  
of the boy's firm stomach only to be stopped by another  
lengthy piece of wood. Sunqui was surprised by the boys  
sudden concentration but, refused to show it; instead  
the moment the click of wood against wood was heard  
he moved the pole to try another hit on his thigh.  
The boy was too fast, his staff barely moved yet  
was able to stop the solid attack. Now the man felt  
a string of pride building in himself; he had taught  
the boy well, how long could he keep it up though?  
He'd never gotten more than a couple of blocks in a  
row. He jabbed and moved trying different angles  
at speeds; Aku blocked everyone of them.  
Finally he brought the staff to hit the young man's  
leg again and the brown eyed boy moved his staff at  
an off balanced angle efficiently tripping himself.  
Spiting out a mouthful of sand he looked up  
at his teacher. The darker man smiled at the  
child he'd taken under his wing and offered a hand up.  
"You did well Aku. You made me proud."  
Aku took the hand with a grin.  
"Can we eat then?"  
Sunqui smiled.  
  
  
"Do you have to?"  
"Aku, I'm a Priest. I'm expected to serve at least four  
months a year."  
The boy now eleven had been living with the Priest  
for eight months.  
"That's not fair though!"  
The man smiled amusingly.  
"I only work four months of a year, what's not fair about  
that?"  
The boy pouted.  
"What about me though? What am I suppose to do?"  
"Well, the way I see it you ether stay here and watch over  
our humble shamble; I showed you were the best hunting in  
the desert is as well as the edible plants so you'd be  
fine. Or you could come with me and begin to train to be  
a Priest. The choice is yours alone of course."  
The boy fiddled with the dagger that now hung from his  
belt; Sunqui had given it to him only a month before  
when he'd turned eleven as a present, it had a black  
hilt with a gleaming silver blade. It was simple yet elegant  
and was Aku's treasure; he'd never owned anything so fine  
in his life.  
"I-I don't know. I'm not sure I could dedicate my life to  
something I've always had trouble believing in."  
Sunqui was not at all surprised at how sharp the boys mind  
was; he'd been planing to teach him to read for some time  
now but, had never gotten the chance.   
"I understand. So you'll stay here then?"  
The boy nodded.  
"All right, I'll be leaving in a few days then, I promise I'll  
only be gone for a few months."  
The boy nodded again.  
"Hey Sunqui? How old are you?"  
The man by now was used to the child asking random personal  
questions of him. It was just something he did.  
"twenty-nine."  
The boy made a face.  
"Hm your younger than I would have ever thought."  
A smoothly arched eyebrow formed on the older.  
"Are you calling me an old man?"  
"In spirit at least."  
"If I weren't such an old man I'd teach you Aku."  
The boy rolled his eyes and pealed up one part of  
his leggings reviling both old and fresh bruises.  
"I believe these were cause by your teaching me."  
"Oh, maybe I'm not so old then?"  
The boy laughed.  
"Whatever you say old man."  
  
  
"Who in the underworld are those people?"  
Aku and Sunqui both knelt behind a large rock  
near the shamble they called a home;  
a group of well muscle and armed men were  
gathered around it, several of them had broken  
the door down and were ransacking the place.  
"Raiders?"  
Sunqui shook his head.  
"There too organized and they came from the city."  
"Who then?"  
They watched a tall man carry Sunqui's scroll into  
a pile outside, one was open and being read.  
Sunqui's tanned face paled considerably as they watched.  
"No..."  
"What is it? Do you know what's going on?"  
Sunqui abruptly pushed the boy to the ground pinning  
his shoulders efficiently.  
"Aku, I want you to stay here and not to come out  
until dawn, ok?"  
The boy looked startled before pushing against the   
other snarling.  
"No way! I don't know what's wrong with you but, I'll  
help you with it. You taught me Sunqui and I'd help  
you any way I can!"  
Sunqui oddly smiled. The boy he'd come to know had always  
been somewhat selfish, it was nice to know that he'd taught  
the boy more than survival skills.  
"The only way you can help me is by living. I wish I could  
have done more for you Aku."  
The boy looked frightened.  
"Wha-what do you mean?"  
The man punched the boy in the stomach hard.  
Wide brown eyes stared in disbelief at his mentor as  
he slowly fell into unconsciousness. The man released  
the boy's shoulders and let him fall onto the chilly  
sand. He felt bad for hurting the little one but,  
it was all he could do. The boy would be knocked out  
until morning at least. He undid the clasp on his cloak  
and covered the boy with it.  
"Good-bye my brother."  
  
  
It was very hot.  
That was the first thing the small white haired boy  
noticed when he awoke. He saw tan when he opened his  
eyes and recognized it as the cloak he so often used.  
It belong to Sunqui though. He pushed it off his face  
and felt Ra's heat cover him even more.  
It was day?  
The boy sat up and looked over the rock he lay next to.  
He could see from where he was the house he had lived in  
for most of year; it was burned to the ground, everything  
was gone. Without even thinking he bolted up the cloak's  
hood being the only thing that keep it on him as he ran  
down to the house. This couldn't have happened though,  
Sunqui would have stopped it. It had to be a bad dream.  
The boy pinched himself. It hurt. He walked a circle around the  
house. He came across another smoldering heap. A body lay there,  
its flesh and skin burned away by the flame. The body obviously  
male had next to him a piece of papyrus with writing scrawled  
on it. Although Aku never learned how to read he did know what  
the black inked writing told. The something it had when one  
had been pinned to his door when he was seven.  
This person was a traitor to the Pharaoh.  
Sunqui was a traitor to the Pharaoh.  
And he was killed for it.  
His greatest friend and mentor was dead.  
The Pharaoh ordered his death.  
For the second time in his life Aku knew the grief that  
the monarch could cause.  
He wept.   
  
-----------------  
Ok, now I really need to know if you all think going into dreams in the story is a good idea  
or if it just doesn't click togther ok? Oh, and just to warn you all Aku's life gets worse in the  
next chapter, dramatically so. I'm trying to figure out if I may need to raise the rating for it.  
OO;;;;  
I plan on the dreams taking up about three chapters or maybe four and have Ryou fading in  
and out of unconscious ever so often so I can keep everything in order.  
  
Now on to other subjects, soon this story will be past the Duelest Kingdom arc of Yugioh.  
Now when I first began writing I planed on ending this after the shadow game with Yami and  
Bakura. Then after a while I said I'd end this after the Duelest Kingdom. Now, I'd  
like to know if you if you guys think I should:  
A. just keep writing in this story forever! (OO;)  
B.countiue the Ryou + Yami B story after the duelest kingdom in a seprate story.  
C.Write a Ryou/Bakura Lemon! (Ryou:*blushes*)  
D.Go on to another set of bishies love!  
E.Write a Rune/Yui story  
F.pixy sticks???  
G.Write other R/B storys that don't nessisarly follow the story line of the series.  
  
Alright? This a poll so just answer it in your review ok? Your not going to review???  
Whats wrong with you then??? Go review now!  
  
Oh, and a side pole:  
  
This storys going to go at least till they get back to Domino. So Ryou's dad should be home  
from his trip by the time they get back so should Ryou's dad find out about Bakura, Rune, and Yui?  
  
A.Yes! All of them! The evil of it all! Mahahahahaha! (Oo)  
B.No way! Why should he?  
C.Only about them being there, not about Ryou and Bakura relationship or Rune and Yui's.  
D.Only Bakura (w/relationship)  
E.Only Bakura (without relationship)  
F.Only Rune/Yui (R)  
G.Only Rune/Yui (WOR)  
H. *glomp*  
  
Alright? Egveryone gets one vote in each poll and alter egos/ muses/ random psychos will  
have to share that one vote ok?  
Alright now go Review now! Mahahahahaha! (OO;;;;;)  
  
I don't own Yugioh, it owns me. ^.^; 


	23. Downward Spiral

-----------------  
Saraha: Wow chapter 23...  
Seto:It's a shame that you've made people suffer through 23 chapters of this stuff.  
Saraha:*Glare* Hey, they say they like it!  
Seto:*shrugs* Ether there lying or they need to lay off the sugar... among other things...  
Saraha:*vainpoping* Are you calling my reviewers druggies!?!?  
Seto:*Thinks about it* Yes.  
*This scene is seen as too violent to be shown*   
-afterwords-  
Seto:X_X Ow...  
Saraha: Asshole.  
*Yami walks in with a sleeping Yugi in his arms*  
Yami: Hey writer person!  
Saraha: Me? *sees Yugi* Kawaii!  
Yami:OO;; um yes er.. *sees Seto* What did you do to him???  
Saraha:*shugs* He was being mean to my reviewers.  
Yami: Right... *runs with Yuugi out of the room*  
Saraha: Ack! I scared away the bishies! Hey come back!! I got the reviewer presents!!!  
*The room is suddenly filled with bishies of all sorts and all types*  
Saraha:Erm, sorry Yugioh bishies only.  
*The room emptys except for Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, and a beaten up Seto*  
Saraha:Wow, that worked well.  
Yugi:*puppy dog eyes* Presents???  
Saraha:OO;;; ahhh! So... Kawaii... so very Kawaii... must resist...  
Yami:Wow, she's lasting longer than I've seen anyone do in a while.  
Bakura:Well I'll fix that, I want my presents! *shoves Ryou forward*  
Ryou:*puppy dog eyes* Please?  
Saraha: Ack Kawaii overload! *faints*  
Yami:Yes we can get presents now!  
*The large stack of presents is well, ransacked XD*  
-10 min later-  
*Saraha and Seto have both woken up. Seto is sitting with a large lump on his head dark blue silk PJs and trench coat on,  
reading 'How to Beat your Rival at anything'. A new book (that which he keeps piccies in) sits  
next to him, his first issue of Playboy carefully hidden under it (XD). Yugi is on one of many  
couchs with his Yami plushie and a new teddy bear in his lap, the Yami plushie holds exodia  
cards in his hands (like that one on ufocatcher.com ^.^). Yugi is wearing fleece pjs with chibi  
duel monsters on them (kawaii!!!!) while sipping a mug of hot chocolate. Yami is sitting next to his  
light a neatly folded leather outfit and cloak sitting next to him while he at the moment wears black silk PJ  
pants with a 'Bite Me' shirt. His own plushie, a kawaii lil Yugi sits on his lap, a shiny new millenium  
puzzle around the dolls neck. He's apsently stroking the doll (O.o I wonder where? I'm such a hentai!).  
Bakura is sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by many Ryou plushies. He's wearing black fleece  
PJ pants with a T-shirt that says 'I'm so cool'. His favorite Ryou plushie is sitting on his lap, it wears a   
millenium ring around its neck. He's still wearing the collar now with matching spiked braclets. He's laughing  
evilly as he makes the Bakura plushie he borrowed from Ryou hold all the mini millenium items. Nearby,  
watching him is Ryou who is looking super kawaii in light blue fleece pjs. He sweatdrops as he watches  
his darker half, his extra Yami bakura plushies scattered in his lap, an empty mug sits next to him.  
Saraha, has just slid to sit next to Ryou, shes wearing her own pjs, light purple fleece pants with chibi  
Ryou's and Yami Bakura's all over it (wish I really had these) and her cat ears head band; her shirt is a baggy  
black T-shirt with 'I'm not antisocial, I just don't like you' written in white lettering on it.  
She's hugging a seto plushie like mad while munching a cookie. She pushs the last two packages to Ryou.*  
  
Saraha: -And these two are for you Ryou-chan!  
Ryou:*opens the first, white roses fall into his lap and he blushes* Wow roses for me? *reads tag* Thank you  
so much Saturn! *a vase of water appears next to him, the roses are placed in it* There so pretty!  
Saraha:*holds out the last of the packages to Ryou. It appears to be a carrying case of some sort, like  
one an animal would be held in...* This is from star, wonder what it is...  
Ryou:*clicks the latch open and something fuzzy and black bolts from it, clinging to Yami Bakura*  
Bakura:*freaking out* Ahhhh! Get it off getitoffgetitoff!!!  
Saraha:*moves forward and prys what now appears to be a kitten from Bakura's shoulder. She hands it to Ryou*  
Bakura your such a wimp!  
Ryou:*holds kitten, the kitten's large purple eyes blink up at Ryou for a moment before it curls up on his  
lap and falls asleep* It's so cute! I wonder what I should name it..  
Bakura:Name it!?!?! We can't keep it!!!  
Ryou:Why not?  
Bakura:...Because!  
Ryou:That's not a good reason Yami!  
Bakura:Well, you just can't!  
Ryou:*big puppy dog eyes*  
Bakura:Ack! Ok ok! Just stop it!  
Ryou:*glomps Bakura* Ah Thank you Yami!  
Saraha:Kawaii!!!!  
Ryou:*Blushes*   
Kitten:*blinks sleeply* Meow?  
--Thanks to Shadow-Fox, Naomi, Saturn, Lady Eos, Asian Angel 12, and star for the gifts.-  
  
  
Saraha:Oh yeesh, story warnings like never seen here before. Lets see, warnings for  
languge, violence, gore, yaoi, and sexual content (not discriptive at all). I had to  
up the rating to R because well, I probally should have a while back. Anyway  
we countiue kawaii little Aku's story now ok? Enjoy.  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Even in my sleep I felt myself struggle to wake from the haunting images  
I had somehow gotten into my mind. I found myself calling out in my sleep for  
someone to stop it, yet no one came. Images appeared again.  
  
Egypt, Ra had set only a few hours before; it was now becoming cool  
and those who were up to no good came out. Most tended to be tall  
moculed men who hung around the taverns and in alleys, waiting for   
the right moment to jump someone. The few women that were still out  
were those who worked in the taverns, pretty little girls the large  
men tended to mess around with or the very scarce women who could   
defend themselves well, they were those that the men avoided.  
However this is not about these women nor a majority of the men.  
On one of the darkened market streets void of the usual shoppers  
a figure walked quite silently with a seeming determined path.  
The figure was slender for sure, the clothing they wore clung to   
there figure making them look quite seductive to the drunken fools  
that tended to wander this late at night. The figure wore several  
thin layers of cloth, all cool sand or brown shades; a sand colored  
hood was pulled so you couldn't see the face of the person at all.  
The one thing for sure was the figure was small, a young teen or  
older child for sure. Why would a child be out this late?  
As the figure walked past one side street a large arm snaked its way  
around it's waist pulling said person into the dark alley.  
"Well, well, boys what do you think we have here?"  
The large man slammed the small human against the wall of the building  
next to them causing the hood to fall off and revile the delicate  
features of the teen. Large soft brown eyes blink at the men in  
seeming surprise, while tiny mouth lay open in an o of shock; pale  
creamy white skin seemed to shine even in the dusk hours of the night.  
The most startling thing about the captive was though the pure white  
hair that trailed down the shoulders in spiky locks.  
"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing?"  
Another tall man said with a sadistic grin reaching forward to cup  
the smaller's chin.   
"I'm afraid you've stepped into are territory sweety and there's a fine  
to pass through here."  
The small captive seemed frightened of the men.  
"Oh dear, I'm-I'm sorry but, I have no money."  
The man's grin if possible grew bigger as his three companions closed   
around there prey even closer.  
"Well then, we'll just have to have something else as payment then."  
The man that held the small teen ripped the front of the robe  
to reveal the equally slender yet flat chest of a boy.  
The earthy brown eyes narrowed suddenly as the man for a split second  
gaped in surprise at his captive before a bloodcurdling scream came from  
his throat and he fell to the dust covered ground. The three other  
thugs looked from there leader's blood covered body to where now stood  
a pale boy with a blood covered dagger, glints of silver showing   
through the deep crimson on the blade while pure ebony colored metal  
was griped by the teen. His eyes were emotionless; the smile was cold  
and ruthless.  
"Who's next?"  
  
Minutes later the small teen walked out of the alley. His long robes  
had been discarded after they were ripped and he now wore the knee  
length brown pants and the off white shirt that were his normal clothes  
along with the sandy cloak he wore no matter what. A small bag that  
jingled with the sound of metal against metal was tied to his belt  
while he carefully cleaned his silver blade with a scrap of cloth.  
"Idiots, never knew what hit'um."  
He located the hood of his cloak and pulled it over white locks  
carefully hiding them from view. With a bitter smile he tucked  
his now clean dagger into his belt. He continued his walk down the   
market street.  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
The hooded figure growled softly at the jeweler before him. She was a  
thickly built women with a grimly set face; she held the gold earrings  
in front of her dark eyes.  
"There not pure gold, boy. I'll give you a couple copper for um."  
The boy grumbled, he'd actually taken the time to remove the blasted  
things from the gang leader the night before only to be able to   
get enough money for a piece of fruit maybe. They were of course worth  
more than that but, he wasn't going to get anyone to admit it.  
"Fine hand them over."  
The women looked pleased with herself as she scooped two tiny copper  
coin from her pouch and thrust them at the teen that always came by.  
"You shouldn't expect so much when you come boy. Stolen jewelry won't  
be bought by just anyone ya know."  
He snatch up the money and turned to leave.  
"You buy it fast enough though old hag. See ya."  
The women grumbled back as the boy left, placing the just bought  
earrings onto her sales table. A man stopped to look at the table.  
"How much?"  
"The earrings? three silver."  
  
Who was this person that I watched in my visions? The answer was clear.  
Yami.  
How though? I could see and hear everything he knew. It frightened  
me, I knew something bad was going to happen and soon.  
"..Aku.."  
Back into the land of dreams I fell.  
  
  
Osiris help him, what a horrible day!  
The teen stumbled along the dusty path growling and muttering to   
himself. Why were the Gods so against him? They always had been though  
for as long as he could remember. Slowly they destroyed everything that  
made him happy, he stayed alive yet miserable. He didn't really know  
why he still referred to the Gods by there names though, probably   
because of Sunqui's insistence that he did so. He felt a pang of   
sadness in his chest. How long had it been since he left the smaller  
city south of this capital? A little over two years, he was now   
thirteen. Well, thirteen and seven months if he wanted to be exact.  
He had buried Sunqui's remains in the strip of desert where he had   
been taught to fight; it seemed appropriate to do. He'd even offered  
up prayers to the Gods his mentor had been so dedicated to; he of course  
only did that in the great man's memory. The man that had been stolen  
from the world, all his wisdom lost like a grain of sand in the wind.  
The teen began to pull himself automatically over the wall nearby,  
scaling the tall walls in little time. He slide down the other side  
and blinked in surprise.   
Where was he?  
He'd done this before of course, began to wander around without any  
sense of direction. It was the worst thing that a homeless teen could  
do. He looked around the area he was in; it was beautiful. Flowers of  
all sorts and colors cover a large portion of the ground while large  
statues were placed in a pattern around a fountain that sat in the   
middle. It was a garden. The brown-eyed teen slide against the wall  
and to the ground staring at the glorious site before him. Everything  
was so green and lush here; he'd never seen anything like it!  
"Oh my lady, Princess Anzua! Please shouldn't we get back inside?"  
A light female voice called back to the first.  
"I only want to sit out here a few minutes. Surely that is not a   
problem."  
The boy froze in horror. Princess? He was near the palace?  
"Very well my lady, I suppose you will be safe in the gardens."  
The sound of rustling robes and flowers.  
"Of course Kynd! It's not like someone's going to suddenly appear out  
of nowhere."  
At that moment a girl with brown hair and blue eyes came into view  
of the teenage boy, Princess Anzua. The girl wore a long white silk  
gown and golden sandals; she stared at him for a good five seconds  
before letting loose a high pitched shriek. He panicked. The sound  
of many heavy footsteps was heard and the boy's training clicked into  
his mind; when outnumbered it may be bested to run. A large group  
of palace guards against a teenage boy with a dagger? Yeah, running  
would be good. They were too close though, he'd be caught for sure.  
He wouldn't let them get his treasure though. The princess had ran  
back towards where the first voice had sounded and no one had gotten  
to him yet; he was still hidden by the tall plants. He ripped the   
clasp of his cloak off quickly and began to roll the cloth tightly;  
he pulled the dagger off his belt and placed it in the folds with  
a quick caress before wrapping the cloak around it. Now where to hide  
his treasure? The choice was quite obvious to him for some reason.  
Moving an arrangement of rocks slightly he pushed the wrapped dagger  
under it. Now what? Wait for them to find him? If he climbed the  
wall now they'd shot him down for sure; the thought of an arrow through  
his gut wasn't a pleasant thought to him.  
"Stand up you piece of scum!"  
Well, looks like the choice was made for him. He lifted his arms so  
that they could see he held no weapons and slid to his feet.  
He kept his head down so they couldn't see his face. He could here   
many including the lady's gasp at his appearance; his pale complexion  
and white hair was something he'd never seen anyone else in the world  
with. A few of the men approached him and one tilted his face up.  
"He's just a child!"  
"What in Ra's name..?"  
"He's got no weapons."  
"Look at that hair!"  
"Could he be a demon?"  
"Silence!"  
All the guards who surrounded him stopped and turned. A man in long green  
robes stood there watching. The men parted ways to let him through.  
He was older then the rest with stringy gray hair and evil green eyes;  
he carried a fancily carved wooden staff and a whip on his belt.  
The man walked up to him smugly looking the boy over in a way that  
made him his stomach churn. His mind screamed at him to move, to run,  
to do anything except let this man come near him. He found he couldn't  
move though. Two guards now held his shoulders against the wall. One  
of them glanced at him with a look of pity in his eyes that made the  
small teen feel even more sick. If the guards feared this man so then  
what would become of him? The frightening man smiled and touched a greasy  
hand to his forehead. He suddenly felt drowsy and as he drifted of  
into sleep he heard this wicked man speak again.  
"I'll take care of this problem. Take him to my chambers."  
  
I wanted to wake up now! Nothing good was going to happen from this.  
I thrashed and was able to open my eyes for a moment before feeling too  
weak to keep them there. Down the rabbit hole again.  
  
  
The first thing the pale teen noticed when his groggy mind awoke to  
the world was that his wrists ached. He opened his brown eyes slightly.  
He was standing?  
He opened his eyes more and moved to look at where his wrists were.  
The were shackled together to a chain that lead to the ceiling. He also  
noticed that he was standing on the very tips of his feet. The chain  
wasn't long enough to allow him to stand flat footed. The last thing  
he noticed was that his shirt and pants where gone. He was completely  
nude. Even at the age of thirteen he knew that wasn't a good thing.  
"Finally woke up did you?"  
The sound of the man's voice made his stomach drop.  
"Actually, most are out for quite awhile longer. I'm surprised you  
only slept till sunset."  
He felt his panic increase ever second. He needed to find a way out  
of here, now. The stringy haired man now came to stand in front of him.  
His smile was smug as his green eyes looked him up and down with   
hunger.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
The mock in his voice was quite definite.  
"I suppose one can't sleep well when hanging from the ceiling, hmm?"  
The boy closed his eyes, not wanting to see the man.  
A hand griped his chin pulling his face from his it's downward angle  
to a sharp painful one; his eyes snapped open again.  
"Look at me when I speak to you, slave!"  
Slave? He found himself looking at the man blankly. Thin lips pulled  
back in a sneer as the man let go of his face. He walked behind the  
boy and out of his sight. The sound of a leather against leather  
snap made terror slip into the boy's mind. Then a cracking sound.  
Fire cut it's way onto the white haired boy's back and he was unable  
to bite back a scream.  
"Did that hurt little slave? Tell me, do you want me to do that again?"  
The boy choked on a sob, refusing to answer.  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
The horrible flaming agony slapped his tender flesh again.  
"Now tell me, do you want me to stop?"  
The teen was now crying soft crystal tears fell down his cheeks.  
He wouldn't beg though, not when that was what the man wanted.  
Another crack and another mind numbing bolt of pain.  
How long could he go on like this?  
"My lord, High Priest?"  
A man stood in the doorway looking at the boy and the old man.  
The man was obviously a guard by his uniform; he glanced at the  
pain racked boy nervously. The High Priest placed his whip back onto  
his belt and looked at the man in anger.  
"Yes, what is it?"  
The guard bowed.  
"My Pharaoh wishes your presence in a tour of the Temple of Osiris.  
He has told me that you should report to the throne room."  
The Priest was obviously annoyed by the intrusion.  
"Very well, inform my King that I shall be there soon."  
The guard bowed again and left. The greasy man came to stand in front   
of his captive who's head had fallen toward his chest, eyes shut   
against the intense pain.   
"Well my little prisoner, it seems that I must go for now. We'll have  
to continue our little game later."  
He administered a sharp kick to the boys stomach before leaving  
the room and closing the door. The boy coughed blood slowly seeping  
from his lips to drip onto the cold marble floor.  
He opened his eyes to the room again.  
How could this happen? He knew his life would never become easy but,  
to be the toy of the High Priest of Egypt? The only thing worst would  
be if the Pharaoh himself had him. He hated his life. He hated Egypt.  
He just wanted to die. Yet, that's what they wanted, didn't he know   
that? They wanted people to obey them, take there place in there game  
of life. To be what they were told to be. A slave.  
People were too. He had seen it while he walked around the city.  
They didn't relize that they were puppets in this world.  
He couldn't let them do it. His parents had know that. Sunqui had  
known that. He too knew. But, how did the tiny spec of a boy ever  
figure out such a reality? That was something he didn't know.  
He closed his eyes again, maybe he would find a way.  
Maybe, he could prove them all wrong.  
  
When next the brown eyes of the youth opened he found himself  
faced with startling blue orbs. He gasped in surprise as he relized  
it was the face of another teen. The taller boy had brown hair  
that brushed over his forehead and ears; he wore a roughly woven  
robe and was looking at him in surprise.  
"Get away from him boy!"  
The boy jumped back startled at the raspy voice of the High Priest.  
"Yes my lord."  
The greasy man came into view again he smiled crookedly at the two  
teens. The pitfall in the white haired boy's stomach came back.  
Before the man could say anything though another voice came from  
the doorway. It was smooth as silk and very youthful.  
"Pardon me High Priest but, my father agreed to allow your heir to  
stay in my chambers. We don't want to intrude on your privacy after  
all."  
Both the blue-eyed boy and the elder turned to the door in a bow while  
the brown-eyed one strained to see. A figure stepped into the room and  
the prisoner gasped in surprise. A boy, smaller than himself stood  
there. His hair was three different shades varying from gold to ebony,  
it was intensely spiked and pushed back with a gold band.  
His clothes were rich black silk that few he had seen wore, long pants  
and sleeveless tunic; gold bangles and armlets cover skin nearly as  
pale as his own. Oddly though the most remarkable thing was his eyes.  
They were large and slanty, lined with kohl and shaded in the most  
intense shade of crimson.  
"My Prince, I thought the child would stay with me, he is my heir by  
your choosing after all."  
Prince? Eyes of brown widened even more. The Prince looked at the man  
with cool confidence.  
"I believe I just told you he would be staying with me. After all it seems  
you already have someone that is in your chamber."  
A nodded head indicated The other pale boy, ruby eyes glanced to brown.  
At that moment the one with the brown eyes felt something. A twitch  
of sorts in his mind. When the Prince turned back to the man it was  
gone. Had he imagined it? Maybe. The High Priest gritted his teeth  
and bowed.  
"As you wish my Prince."  
The Prince then grabbed the hand of the other boy walking out the door,  
before glancing back once more to the last teen. He left then.  
At that moment the boy left felt betrayal so deep he couldn't stand it.  
It didn't matter at that moment that the other was a Prince.  
It didn't matter that he was above all else except the Pharaoh.  
All that mattered was that one boy had abandoned another to a  
monster. The prince wasn't stupid, he got the blue-eyed one out  
before he was harmed after all. He 'knew' what was going to happen  
if the boy with hair like clouds was left there. Yet he left him  
there to be harmed by the monster that was the High Priest.  
As the man began again the slow torture again his only thoughts  
were of the pain.  
  
I found myself wimpering in my sleep. I could almost feel the  
pain in the dreams.  
"No.. please..."  
For a moment I thought I felt a soft hand on my forehead but,  
I must have dreamed that as well.  
  
How long had it been wondered the teen looking at the ceiling  
in a state of numbness. The man behind him had stopped the slow  
yet torturous beatings and whippings, he'd put down the whip  
a while before just so he could stare at the boy. Although  
now his toy's back was marred with scars and dripping  
blood he could do little but gap at the boys beauty. Such  
softness he had never seen, long white hair and big brown eyes  
made him so very innocent looking while his pale skin reminded  
him of the pretty little Prince. Yes, the little Prince, he was so  
elegant and slender; seductive even at the tender age of thirteen.  
The older man licked his lips.  
How he desired the Prince. He could never have him though.  
He eyed the boy he had been beating.  
He'd not really looked at the boy until he'd been brought to  
his room. After all he just wanted someone to beat,  
he'd been angry at the time and the Pharaoh had forbade him  
from beating the guards and servants. The intruder had came  
at the right time after all. He walked to stand in front  
of his pretty little captive; the boy's eyes were half-lidded  
and very tired, a trickle of blood fell from his lips.  
Cursing himself mentally for not thinking of it sooner  
he undid the bindings of the teen and let him slid into  
his arms. The boy was very light, he obviously hadn't  
had a decent meal in a long time and the beatings  
had made him too weak to fight. With a small smile  
he carried the boy to his bed.  
  
I sceamed as I woke for another groggy moment.  
How could this happen? I wished someone could make it  
stop, that I could make it stop. It played like a movie in  
my mind though.  
  
The ache and the pain was horrible. It made him  
feel sick. The old man had raped him. He choked  
back a sob as he pulled at the chain that binded  
him to the High Priest's bed. His white locks  
fell around his tear streaked face. The man  
had beaten him until he couldn't fight and  
then raped him. All the ache that the cruel  
elder had caused made the little inner strength  
he had left vanish in the night. He couldn't even  
think about what would happen when the man returned.  
How he'd made a big deal about it, going to a high  
council meeting. He'd be back after that though.  
He'd forcefully kissed him, the taste of the man  
was bitter and rancid. He wouldn't be able to  
go through it again. Never. He would rather die  
even if it meant proving the world to be right,  
that he was destined to die like his father.  
Like his mother.  
Like Sunqui.  
In his mind he heard his own screams as the  
Priest had forced into his opening.  
The pained sobs.  
The dry throated scream.  
The pleas.  
Yes, he thought in shame.  
He had plead with the man,  
had begged him to stop.  
He hadn't though.  
He heard the door open.  
His eyes snapped open in terror.  
Was he back already?  
"Oh Ra, it's worse then I would have thought."  
Two figures crept over to him and he tried to  
move to see who it was.  
"Please Seh just help me get the binds off."  
"Let me see."  
A second later the sound of metal falling.  
"There. Hey, are you ok?"  
His sore wrists were held by soft hands.  
"Snap out of it, we're here to get you out of here."  
At that the white haired teen looked up wondering  
who in the world would help him.  
Rubies and Sapphires.  
He gasped and backed away slightly.  
The Prince and the blue-eyed boy???  
The sudden movement caused one of his wounds  
to reopen he hissed in pain as he fell back to  
the bed.  
"Seh, do you think you could carry him? He's in  
no condition to walk."  
A nod from the taller of the boys as he carefully  
gathered the small pale boy in his arms, wrapping  
the blanket they'd brought around him.  
Unable to protest or even say anything the brown-eyed  
boy fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
I rolled in my sleep. Was it safe yet? I opened my eyes slightly  
again. I could see a blur of white standing above me.  
"Aku..?"  
The figure seemed startled by the name I uttered. They backed off  
for a moment before moving away again. The darkness returned.  
  
-----------------  
Saraha: Well, that's chapter 23! Wasn't that sad? Poor little Aku. *sniffle*  
Ryou:*petting his kitten* That was too sad, how could you write that???  
Saraha:I donno, I just did. *shrugs* maybe I was in a dark mood when I was writing it?  
Bakura:You just want to torture me don't you?  
Saraha:*looks horrofied at the thought* No way! I don't 'like' to do things like that to you and Ryou.  
Bakura:Sure...  
Saraha: Oh, for those of you who are wondering Yami is not, I repeat, NOT Pharoah yet. As you can see, he's still just  
a prince; I consider him and Aku to be almost the same age. And the 'blue-eyed boy' (wonder who that is... XD) is maybe  
a year older. So all the stuff that has happened to Aku so far that involves the Pharoah is Yami's father's doing. That  
really doesn't seem to matter to Aku though does it?  
Bakura:*muttering* Damn right... bastards...... stupid.... hate....  
Ryou:*sweatdrop*  
Kitten:meeew....  
Saraha:We really need to give the kitten a name besides 'kitten'.  
Bakura:*happily* How about 'Evil purple-eyed freak'? It looks like the brat I swear!  
Yami:*vain-poping* I told you not to call him that name!  
Bakura:Since when do I do what you say?  
Yami:I'm the Pharoah damnit! You shall obey me!  
Bakura:Right....  
Saraha:Well er, thanks to everyone who's been reading this so far remember to leave your comments and questions  
by pressing the submit review button down below. Also please with presents for bishies only send ones  
for Ryou and Yami Bakura here. Yugi, Yami, and Seto aren't really proment peoples in the  
fic.  
Yami:Hey thats not fair!  
Saraha:Well, I put Ryou and Bakura through so much crap I think they deserve it!  
*Yugi and Yami magically disappear, Seto just leaves the room.*  
Saraha:Kahahahaha! Seto can't leave forever cause he's mah muse! *evil laughter*  
Bakura:*whispers to Ryou* Are we her muses too?  
Ryou:*whispers back* Sadly yes.  
Bakura:Dammit!  
saraha:Review peoples kahahahahaha!  
Ryou:OO;;; 


	24. Falling

Saraha: Behold chapter 24 in all it's glory!  
Seto: Glory? This could possibly be the worst chapter you've written so far!  
Saraha: Well, I have to get past all this... junk.  
Seto: Still it sucks.  
Saraha: Your just mean, that's why you don't get any more presents!  
Seto: OO What!?!?!  
Bakura: Haha!  
Ryou: *holding his kitten* That's not very nice Yami.  
Kitten: Meow!  
Bakura: *twitch* That thing is evil.  
Ryou: Um, so are you...  
Bakura: Oh! Right!  
Saraha: *anime style fall*  
Bakura: But it has purple eyes like that damn brat!  
Saraha: If you keep calling him that Yami Yugi'll banish you again or something. Now on to Presents!  
Everyone: Yay! *meow!*  
Saraha: Ok, Bakura because everyone feels sorry for you I'll give ya your presents first! *a pile of gifts appear in front of Bakura*  
Bakura: *opens first* It's a... teddy bear??? Who would send me a teddy bear!?!?!  
Saraha: Serendipity did! And it's the 'millenium teddy bear'!  
Bakura: *hugs teddy and whispers to it* Oh I have great plans for whatever great power you possess...  
Seto: *smacks hand to forehead at Bakura's denseness*  
Saraha: Er, yes... moving on. Some black silk PJ's from star!  
Bakura: Thanks star! I'm sure I'll look better than that damn Pharoah in them...  
Saraha: *nods* Of course you will! *Yami Yugi fans glare at her* Next yukaru sends a kitten for you...  
Bakura: What? *another black kitten is found practiclly glued to Bakura's shoulders* Damn it! You people and your cats!  
*the kitten looks at him showing large red-purple eyes and gold streaks around it's face* Wah!!!!  
Saraha: Oh yes um, yukaru also says it looks like Yami Yugi... oh dear.  
Bakura: *glares at yukaru* I could grow to hate you...  
Saraha: Er next is tight leather pants from victoria! *drools* Go put them on Baku!  
Bakura: *mutters* Fangirls... *snaps fingers ala Rune and is wearing the leather pants with a black 'Bish' shirt* Happy?  
Saraha:*drools more* Very... *hands Bakura 'Pretty Blue Iridesent Roses That Sometimes Look Black'*  
Bakura:*eyes water uncaricteristicly* For me? You love me, you really, really love me! Thank you echo!  
Saraha:Isn't it funny how all it takes is some roses to make a bishie act cute?  
Ryou:*blushes thinking about his white roses* ...  
Saraha: Anyway, Asian Angel 12 sends a puppy and a book of names for puppys. Eh?  
*The puppy, a kawaii little brown thing with big gold eyes whines cutely*  
Ryou:Awwww! It's so cute Yami!  
*The puppy looks at Ryou then Bakura before jumping into Seto's lap. The room goes quiet as Seto blushes like mad*  
Bakura: *begans to laugh insanely* Of course the 'puppy' would go to Seto! *more laughing*  
Seto:*still blushing* What do you mean by that 'Albino'?  
Bakura: That between your pictures and this pup you have enough Puppy for the rest of your life! *even more laughing*  
*everyone is silent for a moment as Seto's long kept secret is revealed*  
Ryou: OO you and Joey...?  
Saraha: *nods vigerusly* so cute don't you think?  
Seto: *seems to have gone into shock. he absently pets the puppy*  
Saraha: I don't think he's told Joey yet...  
Ryou: Oh dear.  
Bakura: *laughter has finally died down* Great present Asian Angel 12! I think I'll let Seto keep him though.  
Puppy:*whine*  
Kitten 1: Meew!!  
Kitten 2: Reow?  
Saraha: *sweatrdrop* Yes... Um now Ryou you get rasberry tea, a toy for your kitten, a book of names for you kitten, some   
cookies, and er a collar that says 'Joey' on it...  
Ryou: *smiles* Thank you all! *gives his kitten the toy before holding up the collar with a sweatdrop* Er...  
Bakura: *snaches up the collar and gives it to Seto* Hear you probally need this...  
Seto: *takes the collar without a word and puts it on the puppy now seemingly called 'Joey'*  
Ryou and Saraha: *Sweatdrop*  
Joey: Woof!  
Saraha: I think you killed Seto's spirit Bakura...  
Bakura: *Holds up fists in victory* I rule!  
  
  
Saraha: Ra the notes are long.... well here we are at chapter 24 of 'In the Guise of an Angel'. Wow.  
I never thought this story would become this popular or that it would go on so long. I must say it  
makes me very happy. Now this chapter well in my most humble opion, sucks. Not a whole lot  
happens and it's more of a filler chapter to get to anything intresting later on.  
I'm sorry, really. Anyway hopefully the next chapter will be good, I have an idea for it after all...  
Oh! here's a link for you guys too. I found it and saw it had Ryou+Bakura stuff so I thought I'd post it!  
http://members.jcom.home.ne.jp/asianbeauty/main.html  
It's all in Japanese though -_-; Still the pics are great and stuff!  
Anybody ready Japanese here? I don't...  
Ok well on with the story.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
My eyes opened in a slow blink, the world hazy around me.  
Was it my imagination or did the other to teens in my dreams  
seem oddly familiar? I blinked again. And wasn't this when I  
normally fell asleep again? Had whatever Yami had given me finally  
gotten out of my system? I sat up slowly feeling still dizzy and weak.  
Maybe not.  
Whatever it was I wasn't asleep yet. I looked around the familiar Egypt  
style room to see that oddly no one was there. Usually Rune or Yami would-  
wait... Yami! How could I have forgotten? If he wasn't here chances were  
he was controlling the body again. And the fact was as I knew by now Yami  
only took control when he was up to something. With still trembling arms  
I pulled myself off the bed sliding to the floor uncontrollably. I was very  
weak and everything became unfocused very few seconds. But somehow I found   
a way to stand again, even though I was a bit unbalanced. I decided to  
try to mind link to my darker self, maybe this time he'd answer me?  
'Yami? Are you there?'  
A few seconds went by before his surprised sounding voice was heard in my own mind.  
'Ryou? Your awake?!'  
I sighed in relief that he hadn't closed me off. I though couldn't help but snap  
at him, after all he'd tricked me into letting him have control again.  
'Barely, thanks to you. What are you doing?!'  
The response that followed was one like a little kid caught eating cookies  
before dinner.  
'Nothin'..'  
I was not in the mood for his games at all, a pounding headache was making me nauseous.  
'Yami, tell me your not attacking Yugi again.'  
'I'm not! I promised I wouldn't, didn't I?'  
Did he? I couldn't remember that much before I fell asleep.  
'Well, then what are you doing?'  
'I- ah fuckin' bastard!'  
Before I could even try and figure out what he was going on, my darker half  
materialized on the floor in front of me. I blinked in surprise.  
"Yami what are you...?"  
Flipping hair out of his face he looked up at me.  
"Um, hi Ryou.."  
Still feeling dizzy I lowered myself down to his level.  
"What was that about?"  
"That bastard knocked me out!"  
Lets see, if Yugi was brat and Yami Yugi was Pharaoh then 'bastard' has Tristin undoubtedly.  
"Why would Tristin knock you out?"  
"It's not important why are you-"  
"Not important? What do you mean, that's my body he knocked out too!"  
He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, refusing to look me in the eye.  
"Well um..."  
Before he could finish his sentence a loud ringing sound filled my ears and by the way Yami  
clamped hands over his he could hear it too. I blinked and found myself not in the soul room  
I'd been in but laying on a cold floor. I was in control again. The body though was just about  
as weak as my mind was at the moment. Wherever I was everything was pretty dark except, I looked  
to the left. There was a set of stone steps leading up to a crude balcony of sorts. That wasn't  
what made my stomach drop and my mind scream though. At the top stood Tristin, what appeared  
to be an unconscious Mokuba over his shoulder; in his hand was the gold necklace that was my ring.  
As I opened my mouth to protest my mind suddenly grew fuzzy again, what ever drug I'd been   
tricked into taking was effecting me again. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion,  
Tristin with the glittering circle clutched in his fist, Mokuba's soulless shell of a body  
slumped over eyes so empty, and my own desperate quest to stay awake. I lay back down and the  
last thing I saw before I returned to dreamland was the gold ring, sun glancing off it as  
it fell to somewhere I couldn't see.  
  
  
"Is he going to be alright?"  
"I don't know yet, he seems to be healing fine."  
A cool cloth was pressed to sweat covered brow, white hair tangled  
around it. A soft gasp escaped the boys lips and his eyes opened  
slightly. The first thing he saw was deep blue colored orbs trained  
carefully on him. A hand touched his shoulder slightly.  
"Prince, he's awake."  
The sound of soft footsteps was heard.  
"Hey, hey, can you hear me?"  
Eyes of brown opened more.  
"..yes..."  
He could now see the ruby eyes peering at him.  
"Good. Could you tell me who you are then? Do you work in the palace?"  
His mind began to soak in what all had been said.   
Him work in the palace? They thought 'he' worked in the place?  
They wanted to know his name? Hmm. He hadn't told anyone his name in  
years. There was never a reason to. Hey where was he anyway?  
The boy snapped up in a panic backing away from the duo that stood near  
him. They seemed surprise by his amount of energy. Now sitting on the   
edge of a pallet he realized he was dressed in a soft white cloth wrapped  
around his waist and ending right above the knee. What had he been   
wearing before? As always when he was nervous he reached to where his  
dagger normally hung. He didn't have his dagger though. Cursing mentally  
he tried to locate something he could use as a weapon. It was a reaction  
that he'd trained into himself, when you're unsure of things having   
something to defend yourself with is never a bad thing. He took a low  
hand fighting stance before he finished thinking, he'd seen nothing  
usable. The large crimson eyes of the boy in front of him blink in surprise.  
"What are you doing?"  
The hairs on the back of his neck stood as he felt sudden dizziness.  
His stance broke as he fell to his knees wincing.  
The tallest teen raised an eyebrow at this.  
"You shouldn't be able to get up yet, your wounds were pretty severe."  
A slight twitch of his head and brown eyes glared up at the tall one.  
"Yeah well, I can."  
The dark blue eyes of the older were very skeptical of the younger as he picked  
the wet cloth off of the marble floor where it fell.  
"But you shouldn't. Your body isn't ready yet. You have slashes on your  
back that you undoubtedly reopened when you pulled that stunt. Your  
running a fever too."  
A defying look from the other.  
"So?"  
"'So' if you don't rest I can't be responsible for further injuries or  
your death."  
Well, isn't that nice of him. White hair slumped back to the soft pallet.  
The red eyed youth looked amused by the exchange.  
"Really Seh, I'm surprised you were able to find someone to argue with   
this soon."  
A puzzled gaze from the small thief.  
"Seh only came here yesterday, He's to become the new High Priest."  
The taller, Seh blushed lightly, it didn't seem like something he'd normally do.  
"Only because of your kindness, my Prince."  
At the mention of the High Priest a shudder came from the makeshift  
bed. Startled the Prince looked at the other boy.  
"Oh Ra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, to remind you."  
The other tried to mask his emotion, the last thing he needed was to get  
the Prince of Egypt angry at him. Did it really matter though?   
In his mind he was dead the moment someone realized he didn't belong in  
the palace. With his looks that wouldn't take long at all. Who'd think  
he'd been there for a while? The guards reaction when he was caught was  
proof enough of that.  
"Hey you awake?"  
Seh was talking to him.  
"What?"  
The prince continued after Seh.  
"I asked you if you work in the upper nobles hall; I've never seen you  
in the ground level ones before."  
How the hell was he supposed to answer that? Let see, lie to someone  
of noble blood or admit to being a thief? Hmmm, tough choice.  
Ether way he saw it he was a goner.  
"No, your highness."  
"The temple then?"  
"No..."  
Seh's eyes grew smaller as an air of suspicion seemed to cover him.  
The prince seemed to not notice at all. He smiled in fact.  
"Well, I've probably talked you out anyway. You need to get some  
more sleep though. You really need it."  
Like he was going to really sleep. The blue-eyed one's hand suddenly  
began to glow a soft white light and the other backed away in panic.  
"Calm down, it's just a simple healing spell. You may feel a bit  
faint though."  
This was unnatural, how could this boy do that? It, it was magic.  
He couldn't fall asleep though, he had to get out of there the second  
an opportunity showed itself.  
But did his weary body lesion?  
No.  
  
Oddly, he awoke to nothing. No voices, no mind numbing pain, no attackers.  
It was almost pleasant.  
Sitting up on the pallet he took in the decor.  
Clean powdery white walls were the frame for a simple room. Beside his pallet there  
was a low table with several corked bottles and a bowl. A few cushions were laying   
around the room and a scroll was laying open on one near me. With child like curiosity  
he pulled himself off the bed to sit in front of it. It had been a long time since he'd had a  
chance to look at one. With a trembling hand he picked it up to look at the strange  
writing on it. Sunqui had never actually taught him how to read but, he'd spent a bit of  
time looking at his collection. But this, this was not like any of the scrolls he'd seen before.  
The symbols were harshly drawn and very bold all seemingly violent. It was like he could  
feel something strange from it too, a dark feeling. With a slight shudder he placed it back down  
being careful to lay it the same way as it had been before. He slumped back down onto the  
pallet with a sigh he wanted to leave but, could he really get out of the palace alive? He didn't  
even really know where he was. Then there was his unusual saviors. Why had he been saved?  
To him it seemed impossible that a noble, never the less a Prince would care about helping him.  
Sure when his body had been racked with pain he'd somehow held onto a glimmer of hope that  
maybe the noble was merciful enough to help him. He hadn't been completely sane at the time.  
They had take the time to see to his health. Why? No matter how many times he played  
the situation in his mind he could not find a good reason for it. The Prince had gained nothing  
from doing that. Yet still here he was both alive and well. This he thought pushing his arms  
behind his head wincing ever so slightly as he brushed against a healing scar was something  
he'd have to think about.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
Please review everyone! 


	25. First Aid

*It's night in the apartment in which Saraha lives. The sound of snoring comes from down  
the hall but in the room of the authoress someone is still awake. Her little brother is sleeping  
in his bed in the room they share while Saraha is sitting up on her bed dressed for bed in   
blue fleece PJ's and oddly a black cat ear headband. Peering over at her sleeping brother  
to confirm that only she was awake she turns to the poster hanging around her bed. Carefully  
she pulls off the bottom two pins that hold a sailor moon poster up and places them on her  
side table. She lifts up the edges of the poster and reveals what appears to be a swirling purple  
vortex (tm). With an almost evil looking smile she jumps into it only to fall to the floor of a room  
unlike any others in her home. It's a large room with no doors or windows though   
plenty of furnishing fills the space. The rooms look is comfortable and cozy with many  
pillows laying scattered around the room. Each corner of the room seems to reflect a different mood  
too, the closest in a neat and clean den like setting covered with computer equipment and a  
tidy bed with dark blue coverings; a puppy lays on the bed, it's gold-ish fur clashing nicely with the  
informal blue. A teen sits at a computer sipping coffee glancing ever so often at the puppy and paying   
no mind to the girl. A pillow with the features of Joey is in his lap with a plushie on the same boy  
on top of it. The puppy that we can now clearly see wears a collar with 'Joey' printed on it   
whines before getting off the bed to follow the girl hoping to get a treat of some  
kind. Saraha continues across the room seeing to fangirl-ish delight that Ryou and Bakura are in  
the corner across from Seto's sleeping on a queen size bed with black sheets; two kittens  
and tiny dragon curled up at the foot bed taking up a good amount of space causing Ryou and   
Bakura to cuddle in the smaller space left. Ryou wears silvery pajamas while Bakura wears black  
pajamas. On the side table nearby a large pile of books about cats, collecting millennium  
items, Ryou's journal, and a vase of white and yellow tulips. A pretty dream catcher hangs over the bed.  
Joey seeing the calmly sleeping Bakura growls at one of the many banes of Seto existence before  
leaping up to bite him only to be stop by the glare of the Pharoah-lookalike kitten who's sleepy   
magenta eyes then blink at Ryou's purple eyed kitten before it falls asleep again. The puppy whines  
and runs back to Seto who is now standing outside his self-made cubicle glaring at Saraha before  
flipping a light switch near him. The entire room lights up and groans and cursing is heard from Ryou  
and Bakura's bed.*  
  
Seto: Did you hurt Joey!?!  
Saraha: Hey! I didn't do anything!  
Seto: Un, huh... sure. If you upset Joey again I'll kill you!  
Saraha: OO;;   
Bakura: What's going on out here? Who the hell turned on the lights!?  
Ryou: *yawns* Mornin... I'm gonna make hot chocolate, who wants some?  
Bakura: Me!  
Saraha: I'm fine thanks.  
Seto: *points to his coffee mug without ending his glare at Saraha*  
Saraha: Seto, I didn't do anything! It was the mini Pharaoh who scared Joey!  
Seto: Suurree. That's what they all say!  
*Bakura now absently looks over his shoulder to see 'mini Pharaoh once again sitting on his  
shoulders looking at him.*  
Bakura: That stupid thing won't leave me alone! Ack! *kitten digs claws into Bakura's bare shoulder*  
*Bakura runs around screaming, the tiny kitten holding on tight before our favorite little tomb-robber  
crash lands into a pile of unopened packages that had appeared 'magically' in the middle of the  
room.*  
Saraha: Ah! The last of the presents are here! *runs up to them looking each over*  
*Ryou now carrying hot chocolate comes to sit on one of the many pillows next to Bakura handing  
his Yami the second mug. Seto still glaring at Saraha sits down too*  
Saraha: Alright the last of the packages are from S-F and Serendipity! Who gets there presents first  
this time? Um Ryou! You should get um first! *hands Ryou the first package for him*  
Ryou: Ok! This ones from S-F! I got a collar for my kitten, a hot fudge sundae and a blue headband!  
Ryou's kitten: Meew!  
*Ryou puts the collar on the cute little kitten and the headband on himself. The hot fudge sundae  
is sat next to him to eat later* Thank you S-F! *cute little smile*  
Saraha: Ok and here's Serendipity's gift for you! *holds up a black t-shirt with 'I only do what the voices  
in my head tell me to do' written on it*  
Bakura: *eyes widen* That is the coolest shirt Hikari! Your wearing that today!  
Ryou: *blushes* Who says I do everything you tell me to do?  
Bakura: I do...  
Ryou: *blinks* Ok, er thanks Serendipity!  
Saraha: Ok! Um, I'll give Seto his present next before he tries to kill me.  
Seto: I'm going to- oh present? For me?  
Saraha: Um yeah..  
Seto: It's a grooming kit for Joey! *holds up something from it* Look a little silk shirt for him too!  
Joey: Ruff!  
Pharaoh Kitten: *hiss*  
Joey: *whine* *paws at Seto*  
Seto: Who scared Joey!?! *looks at Saraha* Was it you?!?!  
Saraha: No!! It was the Pharaoh kitten, really!  
Seto: I'd kill you but I don't want my little puppy dog to see violence like that!  
Saraha: Er, thanks I think. Baku! Your turn!  
Bakura: S-F sent me Kissing Bears that look like me an' Ryou *raises eyebrow* You Otaku really  
are weird. and also Chibi Change of Heart boxers!?!?! What kind of present is that!?!  
Saraha:*snaps fingers and Bakura is wearing only the CCH boxers. hentai giggle* You look  
great in those Bakura! So very Kawaii! *more giggling* Here's your next gifty!  
Bakura: Freakin Hentai... Ok let's see what Serendipity sent. *opens box and a little white kitten  
with big brown eyes jumps out to cling to Bakura and purr* Another kitten!?! What are you...  
brown eyed kitten: *looks up with big puppy dog eyes* Meow?  
Bakura: *eyes water* It's so cute! It looks like you Hikari! I'll name it Chibi Ryou!  
Saraha: ^^; well isn't that original...  
Chibi Ryou: Meeew!  
Ryou: ^^ your turn Saraha!  
Saraha: Oh yay! *opens S-F's package* Oooooh my favorite cookies held by chibi Yami, Yugi, and Seto  
plushies! How cool! *glomps plushies while eating one cookie that says 'CONTINUE!' on it* I feel  
inspired! Thanks S-F!  
Ryou: Serendipity sent you some stuff too! She sent sugar and pocky which is in your sugar safe now.  
*points to a huge safe across the room that had magically appeared* And something else... I can't  
read the note!  
Saraha: *grabs note and reads* A barely clad Yami Malik manservant!?! *Yami Malik appears  
in front of Saraha wearing only black short-shorts and gold jewelry (XD). Saraha begins to drool about now*  
Thank you Serendipty! I love the gifts!  
Yami Malik: How the hell did I get here!?! *sees drooling fangirl* Oh shit!  
Saraha: *glomps Yami Malik*  
Yami Malik: *struggling to get out of the glomp* Ahhhh let me go, let me go!!!  
Saraha: No way! Your my manservant Yami Malik-chan! I'll never let go!  
*all the bishies in the room sweatdrop*  
  
  
Saraha: Ok chapter 25 is here! Sorry it took a while!   
You guys are soo very nice and patient. Anyway this chappie is in my option kinda cute  
with a nice little Ryou/Yami Bakura scene in it.   
I know you all have been just waiting for more romantic scenes, this sorta is.  
Everybody watch Yugioh on Saterday? They made Malik's voice icky! ;_;  
At least he wasn't made a girl though like someone was saying they might.  
He's so kawaii though! ^^  
My notes are getting too long, they take almost as long as the stories to write now  
so I couldn't get everybody's presents on there Still thanks so much though the bish and I love them all!  
Well I'm sure you guys want to get to the story now, here ya go!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A sound. That was what I first noticed even before I opened my eyes.  
It was a humming sort of pitch that I could just barely here. Something  
that made my shiver slightly at it's dark feeling. I then opened my  
eyes blinking slightly, realizing I was no longer on a cold stone  
floor; I was on a highly polished wooden one. My body was slightly  
stiff, probably from laying there for so long I mused rubbing my wrist  
were I'd slept on it. I then turned to come face to face with a slack  
body. Nearly falling over in surprise I realized it was Mokuba Kaiba.  
The boy lay with his back against a wall head laying slumped against   
his chest eyes barely shut. He was breathing lightly yet no other   
motion came for his body. I remember then that the ebony haired child  
was soulless. I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest; he  
seemed so very alive, like he was just sleeping.  
As he breathed though I noticed something that pressed onto his  
shirt creating a rectangular indention; I could see a bronze-ish   
necklace that trailed under his shirt ending above the indention.  
I couldn't help but smile at this.  
A locket just like Seto's.  
For a moment I simply marveled at the love clearly shown here.  
The humming sound was still there, a steady pulsing hum that sliced  
into the still air. Careful of my stiff limbs I stood my eyes widening  
as a massive purple-black void appeared to my eyes. I could now  
tell I was in the balcony over looking the duel stadium that was for  
the tournament finals; the stadium itself was covered by the void   
though. Near it stood Tristin, Tea, and Joey all of which were staring  
intently at it; a mix of horror and fear on there faces. I knew then  
what had happen, like a burst of like through a darkened chamber  
everything about the violet static covered orb of pure energies made  
sense.  
The Shadow Realm.  
Yugi.  
Pegasus.  
Magic.  
Power.  
Darkness, a Yami No Game.  
I don't know how everything fit into place in my mind so quickly,  
how I simply 'knew' all this. I did though. I wanted to help Yugi.  
But, somehow I knew to stay away. This was not my battle to fight.  
  
'Ryou..'  
  
Startled my mind flicked from Yugi to the voice in my head. My hands  
moved to my chest feeling for my ring. It was gone. My mind raced,  
the memory of Tristin came and I placed a hand over my mouth keeping  
my own horror masked. How could I forget? Without even thinking I  
rushed away from the shadow power Pegasus and Yugi pumped out finding  
the nearest door and running down the castle steps leading back to  
the forest covered outside. When I reached the bottom step I stopped  
in my tracks. What was I doing? I didn't have any idea where the  
Millennium Ring could have landed!  
  
'..Ryou!'  
  
Yami's voice again, how could he still communicate with me if I didn't  
have the ring, wasn't that what tied us together? Closing my eyes I  
tried to make sense of this all, a sense of dizziness weighting on  
my conscious. Even through that wavering I could feel 'something'  
pulling me towards the closest grove of trees. With my eyes still  
closed I began to walk following the feeling that pulsed in my mind.  
Where was this instinct coming from?  
I wasn't sure but, did it really matter? I wouldn't lose Yami now,  
I couldn't lose Yami now. Even if he could never feel anything for me,  
if he would never realize this undeniable and unrestrained ache that   
I felt every time I saw him, every time I heard his voice, saw his  
face, felt his lips against mine...  
  
Suddenly I stopped walking and opened my eyes. I was about a foot away   
from a large oak tree. Blinking with surprise I looked up into the  
branches; a glint of gold shimmered on the far right, maybe twenty  
feet up from the base. The Millennium Ring?  
Quickly I found the lowest branch and pulled myself up onto it's thick  
mass, carefully trying to balance myself. I had never climbed trees  
before, I'd never been an outdoor sort of person. So very carefully  
I griped the next branch up standing on the wobbly one below me.  
This wasn't that hard... as long as I was careful I should be able  
to climb it. At that moment I slipped falling back down catching  
myself only by the lowest branch again. I swallowed hard, if I fell  
so easily from the lower branches what would happen if I fell higher  
up? The likelihood of just walking away from a fall from twenty feet  
up wasn't particularly good...   
  
What was I thinking?  
  
I couldn't just give up now!  
  
I began to climb again.  
  
This time I took everything a bit slower, moving as deliberate as   
possible. Now I could see that most defiantly my ring was caught  
in a forked branch a few more feet up. How had I known it was here  
anyway? Griping the branch I knelt on with my left hand I stretched  
my right towards the gold trinket mere inches from my touch.  
  
Then as if sensing me the ring fell right into my grasp.  
  
I'm sure anyone how would have seen me then would have seen shock  
written on my features at that moment. And I must have been shocked,  
for I lost my balance then, the ring griped in my fist. From over twenty feet  
up I tumbled through branches feeling nicks and cuts form on the flesh  
of my arms my eyes now closed tight in fear. I fell and I fell waiting for a  
painfully impact. It never came. I opened my eyes to come face to face with  
shadow-lined brown eyes looking at me inquisitively.  
  
"Ryou..?"  
  
The spirit of the ring was holding me rather child-like in his arms, I clutched  
at the ring in my hand blinking at the situation. Yami raised an eyebrow before  
rather unbecomingly plopping me down. now wincing slightly I peered up at him.  
  
"Did you have to drop me?"  
  
He crossed his arms smirking slightly.  
  
"Well your pretty heavy for being so small."  
  
I took this as an opportunity to glare at the dark spirit making his smirk grow.  
  
"Well, aren't you in a wonderful mood.", I said quite dryly.  
  
The teen so much like myself cocked his head to one side and sat across from me.  
  
"You shouldn't even be up yet, I put enough in your wine to have you out all day."  
  
"Glad to see your worried.", I muttered wincing as I looked over my numerous tiny wounds;  
I could have done with some first-aid cream about now. Yami seeing where I looked  
frowned and seized one arm quickly.  
  
"What have you been doing my Hikari? Don't tell me you've taken up fighting?"  
  
"I fell out of the tree, you caught me don't you remember Yami?"  
  
"I know I caught you baka! I just didn't think you get all these from just that. I guess your a bit  
frail little light. Hold still."  
  
He then to my amazement began to lick the small cuts bring a sharp yelp of both pain and surprise  
from my throat. The other teen pulled his lips from my flesh to grin.  
  
"Sid I startle you Ryou? I have to clean them or they'll get infected."  
  
The smooth pink tongue traced along a particularly nasty gash making me cry out in the pain.  
His eyes turned to me with almost cat-like mirth.  
  
"You need to hold still my Hikari."  
  
Hands pined my wrists to the tree trunk and lithe tongue cleaned the cuts still exposed.  
I struggled slightly, mostly to wince and pull as the salty touch coated my wounds. He looked up  
from his work a few drops of blood had stained his lips a ruby red; he licked them and then pounced  
on my slightly parted lips.  
  
Warm and demanding he pressed against me his own eyes closed, mine opened wide in surprise.  
His tongue still wet with my own blood penetrated my mouth so that the copper-ish taste lingered in  
my mouth as well. He growled in his throat slightly, moving my arms so that they were together with a  
single hand holding them, the other worked it's way under my sweater to undo my shirts buttons  
not missing a beat in our kiss.  
  
When I suddenly found myself in great need of oxygen he pulled his mouth away to nip the  
sensitive place on the back of my neck causing me to gasp and moan in pleasure; the heat I  
had felt the night before returning to me making everything spin around me. Suddenly everything  
stopped. He released my wrist suddenly allowing his hand to slide to my forehead. His eyes were  
dimly lit was something unfamiliar to his features; worry?  
  
"You have a fever little Hikari."  
  
The statement was so blandly spoken by this the darker half of my soul.  
What had he said? My head was swimming. reddened mouth turned into a frown as I gave no  
reply suddenly feeling not so up to doing anything at all. Just barely noticing that Yami was now   
carrying me in his arms I blinked up and him.  
  
"Thought I was too heavy?"  
  
"You are."  
  
Why was everything still spinning? Yami wasn't kissing me anymore so why did I still feel like this?  
I felt myself being put down again, gently this time. His hand found it's way back to my forehead.  
Through hazy eyes I could see Yami looking down at me, he removed his hand.  
  
"Your body heat is rising too fast for it to be normal fever. The potion I gave you is reacting badly  
to your body."  
  
I suddenly found cool soaked cloth being pressed to my forehead and an energy of pale light pouring  
around me. The hand came down to my head again.  
  
"It's still a little high but it should go down soon. The potion's out of your system but your mind still  
needs rest. You'll probably sleep quite a while."  
  
I didn't really at that time understand what he was saying, everything was slowly fading from my sight.  
  
Then there was only the haunted past that was not my own.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm sorry I cut the Ryou/Yami B. scene but don't worry there'll be more later. ^^  
The next chappie will probably be all about Aku just to let you know alright?   
Don't forget to review, Ja ne! *glomps Yami Malik* 


	26. Thoughtful Moments

*Saraha walks into the room and ducks all the objects throw at her  
as she enters.*  
Saraha: Ack, lack of updating! Gomen! Please don't kill me!  
Y Malik: *looks pleadingly* Please kill her!  
Saraha: *glare*  
Y Malik: *cower* OO;;  
Saraha: *smirks before turning back to readers* I am really, really,  
sorry that it took so long to get this up, I've been pretty busy  
compared to my normal lazy lifestyle. I've had lots of stuff to  
over worry about lately and of course now the impending 90% or so  
chance that my family and I will be moving from St.Louis to somewhere  
near Orlando right after Christmas. *crosses fingers* Wish me (or my  
dad more likely, he's the one who'll get the job if it happens) luck  
on it, I've always wanted to live in Florida, to be away from my  
allergies, be near a beach, warm weather year-round... *sigh*  
Sounds like heaven to me!  
Other than the 'important stuff' I already said, I've also been  
distracted by other story ideas that dance through my head like  
Yugi and Yami on a sugar high.  
Yami: Oo Who says I get sugar high???  
Saraha: I do! ^^  
Yami: *grumbles and mutters about insane yaoi fangirls*  
Saraha: hehe. Well, on to other things. This a all Aku chappie,  
with more than likely another all Aku to follow. I'm not sure but,  
I should finish Aku's story in the next chapter. Or maybe the one after that.  
I'm really not that organized ya know. ^^;;  
Anywho, I DO have a few plans for after that though so my estimate  
for length of this story is about 32 chapters. Wow! That's a lot!  
You know when I first started writing this I planed on maybe  
five chapters at the most and I planed on making it kind of dark  
angsty-ish fic. Wow again. OO It's gone on this long!?!  
I feel both proud and embarrassed at the same time. Oo  
Well, I'm sure people who have gone far enough to get  
to this point want a story so here's chappie 26!  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
When he woke again it was night. The teen opened his eyes seeing  
a flickering shadow on the ceiling, he turned his head towards the  
nearby table. There sat the Prince with a candle burning next to   
him; he ruby eyes coasted along the parchment he was looking at.  
He stopped suddenly and looked at the wounded other.  
"Any pain?"  
Carefully sitting up brown eyes blinked when a burning pain didn't  
crawl up his back as it had before. Amazing, he'd only been out a  
few hours at the most.  
"No.."  
The prince smiled at this, folding over his paper and moved to sit   
next to the white haired thief. The thief looked away nervously.  
"Good, I thought Seh would do a good job. He has very interesting   
powers, he'll be a great priest someday."  
The other said nothing, not trusting himself to keep from saying  
something foolish. The prince didn't seem to notice.  
"You never told me your name."  
The thief pulled at the cloth wrap he wore trying to make it cover  
his knees, wearing so little made him very nervous. He always  
worn long clothes since he'd lived with Sunqui, mostly because  
of his skin. The clink of the royalties bracelets was heard making  
him look up involuntarily. Crimson orbs met his own chocolate brown.  
Quickly he looked down.  
"My name is Aku, my Prince."  
"Aku, interesting name. I've never seen anyone who had hair or skin  
like you, were you born in Egypt?"  
A silent nod.  
"How old are you?"  
"Thirteen, my Prince."  
"Really? I thought you might have been Seh's age not mine.  
Do your parents live in the palace?"  
Aku felt a stinging pain in his chest and without thinking answered  
quite bluntly.  
"My parents are dead."  
"I see. Then you work here by yourself? Or with siblings?"  
"..I-"  
"You don't work here do you?"  
  
Surprise written on his every feature Aku looked from the floor  
to the elegant features of the Prince of Egypt.   
Had he figured him out? If so he'd be dead in whatever amount of  
time it took for the guards to come, and with royalty that would  
be seconds most likely.  
  
"He took you from the city didn't he? There are laws against  
enslaving commoners like that."  
  
Relief flooded into Aku's chest making everything that comforting  
numbness again. He was still relatively safe for now. However it  
wouldn't do to lie now when it as well could get him into trouble.  
It didn't matter however for the other teen continued.  
  
"Well, he can't touch you anymore. If he even tried to he'd be  
in huge trouble. My father made restrictions to keep commoners  
from being forced into the slave trade."  
  
A note of superiority flared in his voice that made Aku's temper  
rise. There may have been officially laws against it but he knew  
that it happened all the time with noble, even royal consent sometimes  
as well. Anyone who looked exotic or were talented in different areas  
and were of low birth were taken. He himself would have been if not  
for his mother and Sunqui. They had taught him well too, he knew to  
avoid public areas during the day and to stay cloaked at all costs.  
However he suppressed the anger wanting only at the moment to come  
out of the situation alive.  
  
"Thank you, my Prince."  
  
It was at that moment the door that blended in with the walls opened.  
Parting with a creek a tall teen with messy brown hair and icy blue  
eyes stumbled in a round of bruises laced across a bare chest, simple  
white pants clinging to a thin waist. The Prince hurriedly stood   
rushing to the side of Seh with worry in ruby eyes. Seh smiled almost  
kindly at him.  
  
"I-I'm fine. Just a little tired."  
  
The Prince seemed unconvinced by the statement of the taller and  
placed a hand to his chest letting a gold glow cover and remove his  
bruises. He removed it showing flawless and smooth tanned flesh.  
Aku stared in silent awe at the magic.  
  
"He didn't do this to you did he?"  
  
"Not directly. He knows you'll get him in trouble if he did so. He  
is though quite angry about the lose of his toy."  
  
Aku felt his stomach drop at the now apparent subject of the  
conversation. Horrible images filled the boys mind making everything  
a seething pain in his head. Involuntarily he whimpered. Somehow he'd  
gotten himself to think of everything except the situation that had   
brought him to require the help of the people he hated more than  
any. The promise he'd made to himself came to mind, he would live  
and live better than any other of the pathetic people of Egypt.  
That he would be one that would find something better to live for.  
All these dreams now seemed to fall and break at his feet, the soft  
mocking laughter of the Priest echoing in his thoughts.  
How could he find himself broken so easily?   
Had his teacher not shown him how to overcome his weakness?  
Somehow though that didn't seem enough. He never thought that something  
like this would happen to him. Who would?  
"Sunqui.."  
The Prince spun to face Aku with large eyes and shock written on his  
face. He looked upset, angry even in some way.  
"What did you say?"  
"I-I-"  
The Prince sighed then laughed a little.  
"Sorry, I just thought you said- well it's not important. I'm just a   
bit tired I guess. If you've had enough sleep now I'm sure Seh could  
help you get something to eat for tonight. We can probably sneak you  
out of the palace somehow tomorrow. Seh, I'll be retiring now. Please  
see to Aku for me before going to bed alright? I'll leave my chambers  
spelled for your entrance."  
The taller boy bowed to him as he left by way of another hidden door,  
he then faced the thief boy.  
"Your name's Aku then?"  
He nodded.  
"Well, come'on. I know a shortcut to the kitchens, we'll get you   
something there. I could do with a meal myself, that bastard decided  
to train through the afternoon and evening meals."  
It didn't take long to get there, Aku was amused to see the older boy  
moved much like a thief himself as the made there way to what appeared  
to be a large store room for food. More food then Aku had ever laid  
eyes on in his already short-lived life. Seh smirked at the wide eyed  
boy.  
"Quite a lot isn't it? It's bigger than the private stores of the   
Temple of Osiris even."  
In no time at all the two were seated on the cool floor feasting  
on sweet fruit, bread, and smoked fish; a jug of cold water to  
share between them. Aku could barely restrain himself from stuffing  
everything in his mouth at once, he took instead large bites of various  
foods taking sips of water in-between different foods; Seh was a bit  
more restrained though. Chewing his meal he watched his younger  
companion stuff his face.  
"Never seen anyone eat like that before."  
Aku swallowed causing himself to choke slightly. He coughed slightly  
and took a sip of water before speaking.  
"It's been so long since I've had a meal like this. I can't help  
myself."  
Seh chuckled lightly.  
"Well try and restrain yourself, I'd hate to tell his Highness that  
you choked to death right after your recovery."  
Aku snorted at the others crude humor chewing bread thoughtfully.  
"I suppose so."  
It was quiet for a while and soon both teens were full and on there  
way back to the room. It was then that Aku choose to speak, feeling  
oddly comfortable speaking to the other; perhaps because they were  
both commoners? That was perhaps the only link he could think of.  
"Seh? Do you know why his majesty um-"  
"Saved you? Not really. I'd only just been brought here and met his  
highness just recently for the first time. He seems, unusual though."  
Surprised that Seh had even bothered to answer him Aku waited for him  
to continue.  
"It-it's like he sees things no one else can, like magic or something.  
He does things on whims too. Like saving you."  
"Hm."  
"Me too. I was a trainee at the temple when he order that I become  
that bastard's apprentice. He kept talking about dragons or something  
like that then told off the old man like he was king already. It was  
something though, hilarious really when you think about his height."  
The thought of the Prince putting the Priest in his place was quite  
funny, though it's effect wasn't as impressive as one would hope.  
"He is strange though. Not really in a bad way though."  
And that was the end of the conversation Seh led Aku back to his pallet  
in the odd hidden room before leaving himself. Aku lay there for  
quite some time try to comprehend all the oddities of the day. He  
wondered especially why his muttering of Sunqui had alarmed the  
Prince. What exactly had caused that? Probably nothing he told   
himself, he probably misheard him in the first place. Aku rolled  
into a more comfortable position to rest. He wasn't really tired  
after so much sleep but something told him to stay for the moment.  
So he lay there and pondered for the first time in quite a while  
what exactly happen with Sunqui, his old teacher. He'd never really  
thought carefully about it but, what had Sunqui ever done to be   
branded as a considerer against the Pharaoh? Indeed, how was  
a simple city Priest considered any kind of threat at all.  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Saraha: Ra, my chapters are getting too short and my notes too long!  
I'm sure you all want to strangle me by now since nothing really happened here.  
I really am going to get this done! I've been a bit lazy in updating I suppose but,  
I'm going to try to update once a week again wish me luck with that.  
As I said early I have many stories planed out for after this which I may  
post summaries to in my FF.net profile. Tomorrow or something. Maybe.  
I love this story I really do but, I think I've kept it going a bit too long.  
I however want it to end well.   
So I'll keep writing and try to finish. I think Aku's story is what's wearing  
me down on this, I sort of threw it in on a whim and now I have to finish it.  
Well, I'm getting kicked off the computer now so I gotta go, Ja! *grabs Y Malik and wanders to her  
room carrying her notebook*  
Y Malik: OO HELP! 


	27. The Intervention of Fate

Saraha: Geez, it took me forever to get this chapter finished!  
*ducks objects thrown in her general direction.* Wai! Don't kill me! *cowers*  
Marik: *snickers*  
Saraha: *glare* Meanie!  
Marik: So?  
Saraha: You must obey me! I am your master little bishie! Bwahahahahahahaha *lightening bolt and thunder*  
Marik: O.O How'd you do that!?!  
Saraha: oO I have no idea. It's cool an' evil though! ^^  
Marik: -_-() I'm supposed to be the evil one though!  
Saraha: XD Hey that's right! I took your evilness title!   
Marik: You can't be evil! I'm evil damnit! Me and my Hikari! I bet you never even tried to take over the world before.  
Saraha: You mean you don't know about when Baku-chan and I tried to take over the world using the Universe of the  
four gods book thingie and then got arrested and sent to jail were as my partner in crime tried to trap my soul in one of my  
fav cards and invoked my evil yami side unto this dimension and Seto and Ryou had to bail us out using a lot of Mr. Kaiba's  
money?  
Marik: Oo You have issues. That was a run-on sentence too.  
Saraha: OO;; My English teachers will haunt me the rest of my life, nooooooooooooooo-oh well.  
Marik: Still, I'm the only one who'll even rule this world, so there! *sticks out his tongue*  
Saraha: It's my world to rule damnit! Now say the disclaimer or I'll start a rant about your dub name to be  
that which you'll be reminded of it and start cry again.  
Marik: Saraha does not own Yugioh. She also doesn't own Egypt, her own computer, a rubber duck, and the busy world of  
Richard Scary. The hell!?  
Saraha: ^^;; Well I don't. I do however happily own a subscription to Shonen Jump and advise those who don't to get one,  
yummy uncut anime goodness in right to left format delivered to your mail box once a month! Mmm Bish. Not to mention  
some action and magic stuff. Can't wait for issue 3!  
Marik: Whatever can I change into something that actually covers me? These shorts are giving me a wedgie!  
Saraha: Oo Ok... ^^ Can I take a piccie of your wedgie!?!  
Marik: OO No.....  
Saraha: *pouts*  
  
Saraha: I am so sorry I'm getting this out so very late, I tried really I did! Aku's harder to right about than I thought!  
But thanks to the wonderful person, KJM^33, I have fan art! OO Yes you heard (or read..) right fan art!) *gasp*  
Take a lookie here: http://www.boomspeed.com/saraha/guise.JPG  
Isn't it just so kawaii and yummy!? I love it! Thanks again KJM^33! I love prezies like this, bish art is so groovy!  
Anywho I cut my rambling A/N down to size this time and chapter 27 is back to my relatively normal size again!  
I've revised and replaced the first chapter of this story to make more sense BTW. Not much change about what happens  
but it is longer and sounds a lot better in my mind. I'm probably gonna revise chapters two and three as well later on.  
Next chapter ASAP! Enjoy!  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Aku had stayed on his pallet for several hours when the boy finally  
decided he wouldn't be able to sleep. Pulling himself off the comfy  
makeshift bed he stretched and looked around the near empty room.  
He however didn't know what he should do. He knew what he wanted to  
do , and that was find that storage room again. The last thing  
that he'd want was to just sit in the hidden room all night.  
Something compelled him to go out.  
  
So of course, not one to ignore instinct he did.  
Pushing open the door quietly he looked down the darkened hallway.  
Most the doors were shut tightly for the night, the  
residence of the palace sleeping soundly. None seemed aware of the  
young thief prowling the halls with no real motives. Over and over  
in his mind Aku told himself that he shouldn't be doing this, that  
he'd get caught and killed doing stupid things like this.  
  
He felt he needed to be somewhere though and he was never one to  
deny the strange fate the Gods seemed to have for him, no matter how hard it was.  
He closed the door marveling how it blended into the wall so well.  
He pondered only for a moment what it was used for before finding  
him self drawn to do.. something. He wasn't sure what. It was at that moment  
he leaned against a door that must not have been locked, for in swung right  
open depositing a confused white haired boy on the cold floor.  
  
Quietly he turned and his eyes grew twice there normal size at seeing what was  
in the room. Sitting on pedestals of creamy white marble were objects of pure gold.  
Slowly Aku brought to himself to his feet his eyes never leaving the immense glow of  
the items. Not even taking the time to think he moved closer so that now he could  
see exactly what they were. There were five of them, he identify at once an ankh  
he'd seen them often enough after all the rest though were a little harder. One looked  
to him like some sort of ball or something about the size of an eye. Another looked like  
just a simple necklace, an eye shaped charm on a thin chain. Then there was a set of scales  
made of gold like the rest, nether side had anything on it so it was balanced. Lastly though  
was something very strange. It was a circle of thin twisted gold with a pyramid shape in the  
middle, a carved in gold eye on that. from the ring hung five spikes spaced out evenly  
in a half circle. At the top was a tiny circle attached to the large.  
  
It was strange yet, in a way breathtaking to the youth.  
The smooth metal was like nothing he'd seen before.  
His fingers itched to run across it, was it as warm as it looked?  
  
He completely forgot about the other rich gold objects focusing only upon the  
strange ring of sorts. Slowly he moved small pale fingers to the shimmering gold.  
Just as they neared it, a creaking sound was heard.  
  
Snapping back into reality Aku turned his head fingers still resting on the air  
right above the strange treasure. Near the door standing, staring wide eyed  
at him was the prince. Forgetting the stance he was in he turned knocking over  
the pedestal, ring and all. Aku fell with it landing rather uncomfortably on top  
of the hard metal and stone. Moaning he rubbed at the side of his white haired head  
wincing over the bump that formed there.  
  
"A-Aku?"  
  
The prince was still there staring with horror at the other boy now on the ground.  
It was then that Aku noticed that he now clutched the strange gold ring in his hand.  
Biting his lip he tried to put the object down to turn and apologize and hope that  
the young monarch was in a good mood. For some reason though he found that he couldn't.  
The gold was as warm as it had looked to him, almost like it was alive.  
He stood up the object still in his hand, he was shaking and he didn't know why.  
The sound of loud almost echoing footsteps were heard and the door slammed open.  
Now in the room stood a row of men dressed in armor and carrying spears, guards.  
Behind them other men he couldn't see moved in. Aku moved back several steps nervously.  
One of the guards spoke.  
  
"Your Highness we-"  
  
Aku backed further away, his shoulders pressed against the opposite wall.  
The crimson eyed prince had yet to look away from him. Without looking away the youth spoke.  
  
"I did not call for you. Leave. Inform Seh of my whereabouts and return to your posts.  
I will call if I need you."  
  
The group left stiffly and Aku noticed they were not the same as the other palace  
guards, these wore strange armlets of tiny rubies set in thin as wire gold, normal guards  
never had such ornaments.  
  
"They are my special guard. They serve me alone and are trained different than the ordinary guard.  
They watch over my chambers, the room your pallet was set up in, and this one."  
  
"Oh.", Aku mumbled not knowing how to address this.  
  
"Why are you out of bed Aku?"  
  
His voice was clipped and suspicious, eyes narrowed ever so slightly.  
Aku unconsciously moved the other hand to the ring as well.  
All niceties were now gone, the prince walked up to the thief his eyes were  
cold and dead set on the ring.   
  
"I don't know why you can touch it without going insane, everyone who has before except for I and  
Seh have."  
  
Aku looked at the ring again, what did he mean?  
  
"Put it down, Aku."  
  
"Why are you-"  
  
"Just do it or I'll have to call the guards back."   
  
The warmth of the ring pulsed through his arm giving off a soft glow of gold.  
He moved as if to let go of the strange object but instead he changed his grip  
and glared at the prince.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"...What are you saying?"  
  
"That I'm keeping this ring and leaving."  
  
The prince smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
"What makes you think I'll just let you leave with something that's mine?"  
  
"Whomever told you it was yours is a liar. This is mine and mine alone."  
  
Aku closed his eyes and brought his arm to his chest the ring glowed a brilliant white  
before dimming back to nothing. Aku reopened his chocolate orbs with a smirk.  
Something about the strange warm metal made him feel different, not really stronger but more  
together and... something else.  
  
"I'll be dead before I let some lowly commoner have such a treasure!"  
  
"That is the reason I've always hated your family, your kind."  
  
The spiky haired boy looked at the pale thief with slight curiosity.  
  
"It's because of your kind my parents are dead. That my life was ruined.  
That Sunqui is dead too."  
  
Crimson orbs widened at the others statement, then lowered back to the angry slits.  
  
"What do you know of Sunqui!?"  
  
"What's it to you? The issuing of his execution was made by the Pharaoh. You are not he."  
  
The heir of the throne of Egypt began to laugh. It echoed very dull through the chamber.  
  
"What's so funny, my Prince?"  
  
Sarcasm dripped through everyone of Aku's words. The other smiled.  
  
"I should have know a person like him wouldn't have lived by himself. He was too kind for  
his own good, picking some little child off the street. Even then sharing his very  
life itself with him he would not let him know the burden he carried. Such a noble man  
even in all his foolish morals."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"He really never told you? As I'm sure you knew he was a Priest, he worked mostly with keeping  
and storing the scrolls in the Temple of Ra. There were very few that were appointed to such  
tasks, they would have to have had many years in the service of the Gods. Sunqui was appointed  
one of three to care for my lines private collection of sacred scrolls. He however proved  
untrustworthy and had to be taken care of. I sent a group of my personal guards to take  
care of him and retrieve what is rightfully mine."  
  
"Y-You..."  
  
Sunqui's murderer, the person who sentenced his death was a youth no older than Aku.  
The strange young prince of crimson, gold, and ebony was no better than a murder.  
  
"He was a thief and unworthy of such a task. He stole my scrolls and nearly ruined my  
chance to connect to my powers. My father never knew about them and still doesn't,  
not about those secret rooms nor the powers Seh and myself carry. He's more of an  
idiot than the public can see. I send out my men saying there from the Pharaoh himself  
and people won't question a thing. Not that I do everything of course, only what shall  
help me when my time to rule comes. Sunqui was foolish to think he could keep me  
from opening the gate to the shadow realm."  
  
"..Shadow Realm?"  
  
"Ah, yes you wouldn't know would you? You will have to be taken care of somehow anyway  
so I might as well show you. Li, come forth!"  
  
The space between the Prince and Aku wavered slightly and there stood clad in deep purple  
armor and robes a tall man. The man appeared kneeling, long lavender hair hiding for but  
a moment deep blue eyes he then stood speaking to the young prince.  
  
"You called for me Master?"  
  
"Yes, Li I did. Aku this is Li, a mage being from the Shadow Realm. He and many other  
of the beings there have sworn loyalty to me since the portal opened. Though he and  
Apollo remain my closest companions."  
  
The air seemed to shimmer again leaving a strange man dressed in green and brown in it's  
wake. He had green eyes and clipped blonde hair. He held on his belt a large heavy sword.  
The prince nodded to him.  
  
Aku's eyes widened as he watch the two men look towards the prince with fierce loyalty and  
devotion, like warriors ready for command. They seemed to glow in Aku's eyes, wonderful  
glittering, wispy, auras surrounding them. They were like nothing he'd ever seen before.  
  
"Now Aku, I'll ask again. Will you give me my ring?"  
  
Aku wet dry lips with his tongue nervously. How had he backed himself into such a  
situation?   
  
"Does it really matter if I say yes to me? You'll kill me ether way."  
  
The prince smiled coyly.  
  
"Would I? Really Aku you don't know that I would. In fact I give you my word of honor  
that if you hand me the ring I'll let you leave the palace as you are now, unhurt and  
healed from your previous ales. However, if you chose to continue this foolishness you  
will be punished."  
  
"No."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"I won't give it to you, ever. It never belonged to you and never will."  
  
The three other males in the room stared at him as if he were insane. The one called  
Li finally broke the silence moving with his strange staff pointed at the smaller paler  
boy.  
  
"Whomever you think you are, I will not let you insult my master."  
  
Flashes of black lightning and purple swirls surrounded him before rushing towards Aku.  
  
Said boy was now clutching at the ring madly, eyes squeezed shut with fear. Had he really  
been so stupid as to bait nobility? It still felt good though even after know he'd probably  
moments from now laying a heap of waste on the cold marble at the monarchs feet.  
  
"If you know what's best for you Li you will halt there and harm not this boy!"  
  
The voice that spoke was rich and feminine sounding both delicate and harsh.  
  
Aku opened his eyes.  
  
Standing now in front of him, the last remains of magic wavered air leaving was a women.  
She was like the other being however, strange in appearance. Her hair was a long rich blonde with a few golden brown streaks  
running through it's length, he clothes were simple lengthy robes of white silk. The strangest thing about her though  
that Aku could see was that she had wings. One he saw was wonderfully full white feathered wing while the other  
was pure black, sharply pointed at it's joint and looked leathery. The women turned for a moment peering nervously  
into his face. Her eyes were a startling hypnotic shade of gold. She turned once more to the mage before her whom was  
at least a foot taller than she. The mage looked thoroughly annoyed with her.  
  
"Rune, what are you doing here? Your not to be in this realm, only those who pledge loyalty are allowed. Get back to Yui, I'm  
sure she wondering where you are."  
  
Rune crossed her arms over her chest glaring at the taller man as she spoke.  
  
"I shall not pledge to some over ambitious spoiled brat if that's what you want me to do. And the dragon tamer is no better.  
Nether have done anything to deserve our support."  
  
"Then leave. There is nothing for you here Change of Heart."  
  
Rune smiled softly.  
  
"Ah! That's where your wrong old friend! I'm here because I've found one whom I support."  
  
Silence filled the room for a moment. Then the prince spoke.  
  
"Who is it Rune? Don't leave us in the dark, dear lady."  
  
His words mocked her in a way. She watched the young noble eyes ablaze with strange passion.  
  
"Aku, of course."  
  
Said boy's eyes widened in confusion at the strange women statement, she didn't make sense in his mind. Li looked outraged.  
  
"You would obey some lowly child from the street rather than the rightful King of Games?"  
  
"Not everyone will be in league with him Li. It's my choice to make and I have made it. You made a lot less trouble when the three choose  
the one called Seh."  
  
"Seh is loyal to the King of Games. Thus they are loyal to he through Seh."  
  
"Whatever you think Li. I'll be going now, if master Aku is ready."  
  
Li still seemed angry at the girl but now turned to the brown eyed boy.  
  
"He has stolen from my master. He cannot just leave."  
  
Rune placed herself between her small master and the mage.  
  
"He has stolen nothing. He has but claimed his right. The ring is bound to his soul. If you don't believe me check yourself."  
  
Li narrowed blue eyes in contempt and the prince now placed a hand on his mages staff.  
  
"Don't Li. She's right the ring is his."  
  
He now looked at the shocked Aku.  
  
"It would be better for you to pledge your loyalty to me now that you have this power. I won't ask now though because I know you'd  
decline. Think about it though, I will entitle you when I am Pharaoh if you do."  
  
That said the two beings the prince had summoned left at a wave of his hand. Rune raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So cocky young Pharaoh? You weren't like this when you broke the wall between realms."  
  
He smiled pleasantly at her.  
  
"I have change yes, for the better I believe. There's a way out through the gardens down the left side of the hall. I believe the gate is  
towards the right corner and it will open fine from the inside. If you go now the guards won't notice."  
  
With that he left leaving the door open for the two left there. Aku had finally calmed down slightly and was now staring at the one they  
called Rune. She smiled at him and reached out a hand to help him.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you Aku."  
  
Knowing not what else to do Aku took her hand his eyes never leaving hers.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Saraha: Yay! Only one more Aku chapter to go peoples! I hope this one made sense somewhat, if you have any  
questions about anything please feel free to E-mail or say so in your review. You are reviewing right?  
*holds up a box of piccies of short-shorts wearing marik* Anyone who reviews gets one XD Nice aren't they?  
Review! 


	28. Pieces of You

Saraha: Oh dear Ra, two months without an update! *cowers*  
Marik: They'd be right if they killed you now you know. *looks hopeful*  
Saraha: Hey don't you start! I have enough problems!  
Marik: Yeah, like your lazy-ness!  
Saraha: *Vainpoping* I AM NOT- most the time.  
Marik: *raises eyebrow* Uh huh. Right.  
Saraha: Ok, ok! I'm very, very, very sorry for not updating  
here is a rather strange list of excuses I have made up:  
  
- We're homeless, to the most sense. My mom, dad, little brother,  
and I are now living with my grandparents cause we're broke and  
are just starting to find work again. That also means the Florida  
thing was out cause the job didn't come through. I'm stuck using  
one of those cheap Juno connections again and we're practically  
in the middle of nowhere. I hate being in the country might I  
add.  
  
- I'm lazy... you all know the feeling I'm sure. (Marik:I knew it!)  
  
- I wasn't sure what to write next. How many times have I said that???  
Too many I'd say.  
  
- I'm trying to get a website running cause it's been a while since  
I've put my ok coding skills to work. I'll put my ficcies up on it and  
any fanart I get! ^^  
  
- Pocky is good. You all should know this as well.  
  
- Shonen Jump. Not really an excuse but very cool *huggles her collection  
while glaring at 4kids* The stupid post office never sent #4 so I had to  
go buy a copy! *sniffles* I finally found the change of address form though  
so I should get the next one. I'd better if they know what's good for them...  
  
- Ok so this isn't an excuse ether but I feel all stupid. I don't have a job  
and I'm currently not in school. I've had my GED for over six months now but  
I'm still stright scared of college and can't find one I'd wanna go to. I'm  
starting to think though for the first time in my life that I need to get  
away from my parents there starting to bug me and that's never really happen before!  
  
Saraha: And that's about it.  
Marik: That was pathetic.  
Saraha: Meanie! *sticks out tougue* Just say the disclaimer will you?  
Marik: Saraha does not own Yugioh. 4kids doesn't own Yugioh ether.  
You should know that. There evil plot wreaking psychos who are ruining  
my hikari's voice and additude! *sobs*  
Saraha: *pats Marik on the back* There, there it's ok.  
  
Saraha: Here ya go though, the long awaited chapter 28!  
-------------------------------  
  
Crouched slightly Aku leaned his slim body over the rock formation  
watching with faint amusement the sight below.  
The village was small but well put together and reminded him  
of his village to the south. Like a lazy cat the fair stretched  
teen stretched a slow coming smirk playing on pale pink lips.  
In his right hand he fondled a gold ring strung on a leather cord  
around his neck, a spike from the ring digging slightly into his hand.  
He paid no heed to the mortal pain it caused.  
A cloak the color of sand covered his head and hid eyes and hair  
like always; a single silver dagger hung at his belt.  
  
"What are we doing here anyway Aku?"  
  
The voice that spoke was soft at the moment yet held the  
faintest sound of annoyance. The figure next to Aku tugged  
at the white hood of her cloak hiding her own startling  
honey eyes and most of her golden brown hair.  
  
"That Rune, I will tell you when the time is right.  
Where is Yui?"  
  
Behind them a soft rustling told them that the blue eyed female  
was somewhere behind them.  
  
"I do not approve of whatever you have in mind master Aku."  
  
Aku grinned looking back at the figure still dressed in her  
mages robes. The large turbine style hat she wore fell back  
slightly allowing her blue hair to hide matching eyes before  
she fixed it.  
  
"I didn't ask if you approved or not Yui. Honestly you act like  
I'm not to be trusted or something. What am I a thief?"  
  
Yui scowled at this while Rune had collapsed in a fit of  
laughter finding Aku's statement too much at the moment.  
Yui glared at her lover as she spoke.  
  
"It's not that funny Rune, and all your doing is encouraging  
him!"  
  
"Encouraging him? Hardly. He'd do whatever he wants even  
if it meant death. He's that stubborn you know."  
  
Aku growled slightly.  
  
"Stop talking like I'm not here! Besides, we should be heading  
back for the night. I'd like to make it about five miles   
south of here by tomorrow afternoon. We'll be coming back  
in a few days though, a week at the most."  
  
Rune frowned slightly.  
  
"How come? There's nothing really here that seems worth it."  
  
Aku ignored her.  
  
"Let's get moving."  
  
~*~  
  
Just as Aku had predicted they made it five miles from there  
by the afternoon. Puzzled the two female companions followed Aku's  
lead slipping into the village there with little or no notice.  
When they were nearly half way through Aku stopped staring ahead  
and spoke to both in there minds, something they had taught him  
a year before.  
  
'You two stay here alright? I'll be back in a little while.  
Just stay near the market place.'  
  
Rune's eyes widened. Never before had there master asked  
for them to leave him like so. Aku, although he was good at   
hiding it, was obviously troubled about something. Aku  
noticed Runes energies shift her emotions.  
  
'You will do as I say. Both of you.'  
  
He left them still stunned by his strange behavior and  
continued through eventually coming to the slums of the  
village where few still stayed. The burnt remains of many  
buildings were still visible. Seeing these his face became  
bleakly grim. He continued till he saw a large sun bleach  
rock and stepped to it's side were a clean path of nothingness  
was.  
Only sand was there.  
This was were Aku now fell to his knees. He flipped his  
hood off now and stared at the ground before him.  
  
"It's been a while, Sunqui."  
  
He paused, as if waiting for a response. The man whom  
had been his teacher and brother had always been quiet.  
In his death though he would remain silent. Aku spoke  
again.  
  
"It's been what three years? It feels like longer.  
You remember when you taught me to fight? It was  
right here everyday, right after breakfast and  
till Ra was high in the sky. I never got to  
thank you for that. Or taking me in all together.  
I still say that was a pretty stupid thing to do,  
taking me in."  
  
He laughed slightly a bitter undertone to it.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me though? About the prince or  
the scrolls? I would have help you. You know I would have.  
But you didn't did you? Damn stubborn fool."  
  
He watched as his teardrops fell into the sand melting  
into nothingness the second they hit.  
  
"You were such an idiot! I always told you that you were!  
But you never seemed to hear, just smiled that stupid smile like  
everything was always fine! But it wasn't fine though was it!?  
You kept something from me when I thought I knew you.  
Bastard.  
How could you? How could you knock me out like that?  
How could you die?"  
  
He leaned forward supporting himself with his arms.  
  
"You lead me like a fool Sunqui. Your probably laughing  
at me in the underworld right now. You let me think  
you were the stupid one the whole time when really it  
was me. If anything I let you down not the other way.  
  
You did your best but it wasn't enough. You told me to  
grow up to be strong and brave, to be loyal to myself  
most of all and to respect the Gods. How upsetting  
it must be to find that the child you near raised  
turned out this way. That he's a thief and murderer.  
  
He curses the names of the Gods and is shunned by the  
masses. How ashamed you must be of me. Hopefully Anubis  
granted you paradise despite what I've become."  
  
Aku leaned back up sitting on his heels.  
  
"It doesn't matter that much anymore though. The  
person that it seems you tried to protect me from  
knows all about it. He's very strange isn't he?  
Powerful though, and he knows it."  
  
Aku fingered the spiked ring that hung around   
his neck.  
  
"I have companions now. You'd be surprised I'd expect.  
I was surprised enough when I... met them."  
  
Aku smiled for a moment.  
  
"They are the greatest friends I could ever have  
and yet they have no reason to be, they just are.  
Though, even with all there support... I miss  
you. Everyday you old fool. I guess that's all I really  
wanted to say. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry  
for all the trouble I caused you and if I could ever  
find a way to pay you back I will. I guess that's  
kind of hard to do now, though I don't think it's  
impossible."  
  
The youth sighed wishing he could hear a response  
from the man. He pulled his cloak back up and   
wiped away the few stray signs of his weakness  
from cold brown eyes.   
  
"I can't afford to fail anymore, ever again."  
  
Standing Aku turned back towards were the village.  
He had work to do now.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now will you please explain to me why were here?  
I still see no reason."  
  
"You see no reason because are reason isn't here yet.  
It will be though if we are patient."  
  
"Stop speaking in riddles would you? It's very annoying."  
  
"So I'm annoying am I? That's nice of you."  
  
"I swear your such a child! What am I supposed to do with you?"  
  
"Obey me, what else? I thought I was in charge around here."  
  
Rune raised an eyebrow at the younger being.  
  
"Like I said such a child."  
  
~*~  
  
They came unannounced to the village that stood in the desert   
many many miles out from most. The village was so isolated  
in fact that the news had yet to come to there ears.  
  
The Pharaoh, the morning and evening star was dead.  
  
It had come suddenly, the king had been only in his thirties  
and had few children and only one son who had lived over a year.  
There had been whispers of course about the one prince the strange  
child with demon red eyes and a perchance for magic. There had  
been rumors about him since he was three when his mother was  
brutally murdered and he alone knew and told his father and  
the high priest a week before only to be scoffed.   
Many still whispered about it saying that the prince caused  
his mother's death so that he would be believed and could do  
as he pleased and that the three other sons born of other wives  
of his father were killed by he so that he alone had the right  
to become Pharaoh. Truly know one knew accept the prince himself.  
  
Aku watched the nobles that accompanied the prince as they prepared  
for there stay that would last until the Pharaoh's body was laid  
to rest at last in the hidden tomb nearby. The council would  
watch over from the palace while the prince and the high priest  
preformed the rites of death and the passing of the Pharaoh into  
the demon prince. No one, not even the cousins that could have  
tried to claim the right of the throne did and none knew why.  
  
Aku had his own theory of course.  
  
It was this that the young thief spotted them. Little seemed  
to have changed over the short course of time it had been since  
he had seen them. Aku fingered his dagger stroking the blade  
softly as he stared at the greasy man that had nearly broken him not  
two years before. He was dressed in the elegant robes of a noble  
in deep green silk that was his chosen color of office and held  
in one hand an old wooden staff with a knot at the top of it.  
  
Aku clenched his fist in the anger that swam through him bubbling  
like oil out of a pot. He suddenly gasped though feeling the  
dagger now dig deep into the flesh of his palm and released seeing  
his blade fall down to the sand he knelt on. He was glad that Rune  
and Yui had returned to the Shadow Realm for the night. They would  
be upset at his behavior. Especially he thought as he picked up  
the blade and brought it to his lips, at this. Carefully mimicking   
perhaps the cleaning of a cat he licked the flat of the blade  
clean before turning to his cut and cleaning it as well. Drops  
of crimson liquid ran down a finger and Aku watched with fascination.  
  
He enjoyed the coppery taste of his own blood. It was potent and  
full of life. He had never however felt the same about those  
he killed, there's tended to be as bitter and rancid as they  
themselves had been in life. Blood was the essence of life and  
it seemed that it's taste reflexes however they lived. For  
a moment Aku wondered what the prince's blood would taste like,  
bitter or sweet, death or life, cold or hot? It didn't matter.  
He would find out ether way. One last flick of the pink tongue  
cleaned the wound completely and wrapped in with a scrap of cloth  
from his pocket. He began his walk towards the village.  
He looked forward to finding out someday. However he at the  
moment had a task to complete that his pride and rage would  
not allow him to delay another day.   
  
~*~  
  
Of all times the Pharaoh had passed away now! Now in the middle  
of the harvest, at a time when everything was busy and bustling when  
it had been hard enough to hide his death for a time but now it was  
said that the prince was cursed and that the Gods were turning there  
backs to Egypt. The High Priest rubbed his scalp closing murky  
eyes as he thought. Then there was his 'apprentice'. The little  
fool thought he was a God by the way he behaved, some great lord  
that held more power than one would think imaginable. He thought  
he was stronger than he, the idiot. The priest sighed and reopened  
his eyes to the darkness Ra's departure caused. He was greeted by  
the sight of a single person standing across the stone temples  
outer platform from him. He was shorter than the priest and  
was hidden well by a trainees roughly woven robes and hood;  
his was obviously too long for him as well for no skin showed at all.  
Probably a messenger coming to give more bad news for all his luck.  
He however had no idea how correct he was.  
  
"What is it?", he snapped wanting to be quick with whatever it was.  
  
The figure now chuckled softly crossing arms for a moment. This  
only served to irritate the older man who watched as the figure  
removed his hood. The youth was still in the shadows so it  
was hard to see who it could be, the rustling of the robes was   
heard and a soft voice came from the darkness.  
  
"I wonder high priest, do the people of Egypt know your evil  
ways? Do they know of the wrongs you have committed against  
the Gods and the very people who serve them? Do they know  
that you are a cowered and a fool? I have wonder that for quite  
a while."  
  
The man listened to the voice knowing somewhere in the back of  
his mind he'd heard the soft yet coarse words before.  
  
"Who are you? I order you to come into the light!"  
  
The being chuckled and the sound of his footfall came closer  
until he stood in the soft glowing light of the fires that  
lit the area. He stood in a relaxed pose wearing soft looking  
white pants that were held by a white sash low on his hips;  
the pants were a bit too long as well, falling just over small  
bare feet. He was pale, almost glistening so like the moon and  
the beginnings of well built muscles showed on his upper arms,  
chest, and stomach. His eyes of brown seemed to burn into the  
priest's very soul from under the unearthly white-silver hair  
that fell gracefully down a little past his shoulders. On  
his bare chest hung on a leather cord twist with thin gold  
a large ring with spikes hanging around it's edges and a pyramid  
with some carving in the middle. For a moment the priest simply  
stared before somewhere in the back of his mind a thought clicked  
in and the image of a frightened white haired child filled his  
mind.  
  
"I see you must recognize me. It wouldn't matter to me even if  
you hadn't, your fate will be the same."  
  
The man's eyes narrowed for a moment before his cold laughter  
filled the night's still air and his lips pulled into a sneer.  
  
"So the little whore still lives... interesting, I would have  
thought someone else would have you locked to there bed by now."  
  
The priest licked his lips at the thought and Aku   
fought not to kill him at that moment. He would take his time  
and enjoy it.  
  
"I find it strange that even though you somehow got away you  
return to me now, slave. Perhaps you are some kind of gift from  
the Gods for my life of hard work, or perhaps you missed your  
master.."  
  
Aku growled softly, caught himself, and laughed.  
  
"I will carry the scars you've given me my whole life,  
that is very true. But you will not live to see it  
out high priest of Egypt. I will see your body mangled  
and unfit even for the animals to devour."  
  
The teen grinned now and flicked a silver dagger into his hand  
licking the blade lovingly as he watched the priest pale  
at his statement.  
  
"Fool! You think you could kill me? I am a great mage and favored  
of the Gods while you are but lowly scum fit only for a life  
of servitude."  
  
"You think you are the only powerful mage in the land? Hn.  
You are the fool if any and I am done speaking with you.  
May Anubis devour your soul, high priest."  
  
The ring around Aku's neck glowed a strange shade of purple  
and on the temple's outer platform appeared a huge black  
creature shrouded in the same purple mist. The Man Eater  
Bug made a strange and rather frightening sound before  
rushing towards the priest who in his horror was unable  
to move or cast a spell against it, not that it would do any  
good. However the huge creature just before in would get  
to him disappeared leaving the same purple mist in it's wake.  
Now from behind him Aku's sadistic chuckle was heard and  
the small dagger found it's way right into the man's chest  
hitting a lung and pushing him to the ground were he stared  
with mute horror as Aku sat down and watched the man.  
  
"I said I would make your body unfit even for the animals,  
my Man Eater Bug shall not have such rancid flesh as yours.  
You will die slowly here as I watch and will know who killed  
you."  
  
The man was desperately trying to draw air into his lungs but  
couldn't it was impossible. Aku dragged his dagger across  
the man's bare arm doodling lines and patterns in and watching  
with amusement the blood making them glow a crimson before the  
flesh it self was coated with blood. Aku breathed in deeply  
savoring it all. The man had stopped breathing and   
was staring fearfully ahead knowing in his barely there  
mind that his death would come at any moment. Aku smirked  
and leaned so that the priest could see his face.  
  
"Know in your afterlife that I caused this and may you never  
find peace."  
  
He was dead near the moment Aku finished and the thief child  
stood stretching like a cat as he looked at the corpse.  
  
From the seemingly deserted low roof of the temple came  
slow rather humored applause. Aku turned not looking at  
all surprised and a taller human leapt down quickly  
standing and watching him with the jewel like blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Seh."  
  
Seh smiled.  
  
"I must say that was rather nice work with the old man,  
I don't think I could do much better myself."  
  
Aku cleaned the filthy blood off his dagger on his sash.  
  
"I suppose I'm pleased you liked the presentation. You were  
planning however to do him in before me though were you not?"  
  
"Of course. When I sensed you were here though I thought  
you probably wanted revenge more than I so I thought I'd  
just watch."  
  
"Very gracious of you high priest."  
  
"Ah! So I am."  
  
"Did his highness sense me as well?"  
  
"Probably. I haven't gotten to talk to him since we got  
here though now that he's to become Pharaoh."  
  
"Rather funny isn't it?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That Egypt is about to be run by those who are barely  
out of childhood by the standards of this world."  
  
Soft shared laughter came from both for they knew they had  
not been children for so very long.  
  
"Very true. But to those in the shadow realm we are like kings."  
  
The smaller boy nodded tucking the blade into his sash. He looked  
back at the body for a moment.  
  
"Do you regret it, Aku?"  
  
Aku shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Not at all?"  
  
"I will never regret it Seh. I am not so weak that I'd mourn  
my enemy."  
  
"That's what his highness said."  
  
Aku's eyes snapped back to Seh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what he said after his father died and only I was with him."  
  
Aku closed his eyes again and smirked.  
  
"He would."  
  
Seh shifted and called attention to the gold staff he held  
in his hand, Aku eyed it before looking at his ring which  
now glowed gold and pointed spikes at it. The thief smiled.  
  
"So you have one as well. I'd thought as much."  
  
Seh smirked and tucked the rod into his robes. He turned  
quickly back towards the temple.  
  
"I must go Aku. However, I would request that you come back  
tomorrow night around this time. There's a small building  
near the temple of Isis, it has a large window that faces  
the east and a balcony to the south. Only he and I will  
be there. It would be in good interest to be there and I  
doubt that you wouldn't find it appealing."  
  
Aku stared as the teen high priest glanced back soft brown  
hair brushing against the blue jewels on his ears.  
  
"We have a lot in common you and I. May haps we will speak as  
well."  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
In my own mind I felt a struggle, tugging and pushing without sound  
or light. It was a feeling on being trapped. Not the kind of being  
locked in a room or within someone's gaze but, something deeper and  
much more frightening. It was a barrier that kept me from seeing  
the next dream - or were the memories? Someone or something was  
stopping my unconscious mind from seeing what perhaps I shouldn't  
have seen. I felt myself push again and all that pushed back  
was empty blackness. There was nothing there for me, there  
was nothing that had not crumbled to dust in three thousand  
years of time. Only memories seemed to still live, and even  
they slowly broke and fell.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Saraha: *squeals happily* I finished the Aku chapters! *happy dance*  
I know your all probally think that it doesn't seem complete and  
everything with the strange ending but it is... for this story!  
You'll have to use your imagination until later because I have  
*dramatic music* planned a sequel! Yes a sequel because you can  
never have enough Bakura/Ryou ever! The sequel is entitled at  
this moment in my mind 'Demon Friction' and will take place  
during the whole VR and Dungeon Dice arcs meaning Ryou is  
not scene with the normal gang giving me free creative rights  
to the area *evil laughter*! I'm thinking I'll write this one  
in Yami Bakura's point of view to give a wider area of understanding  
and we may (or may not...) find out what happened after this Aku flash  
back. Also thinking about it I'd also have to someday write a sequel  
to the sequel taking place during battle city. Damn that's a lot!  
But I think it's all worth the effort!  
  
Ok, next chapter Ryou finally wakes up, but to what will he wake to  
and where? Poor guy seems to have problems with that don't he? ~_^  
We'll find out in the next chapter though peoples which I plan to  
be the second to the last one!  
  
Also I plan on (I'll try really, really hard!) having  
'In the Guise of an Angel' done by 03/25, my 17th birthday! ^^  
So hopefully I'll get it done and stuff! Wish me luck!  
  
P.S. Review please! They keep me going and are the greatest gifts  
to me! If you get a chance some of you might like to check out my  
rather odd and very strange fic M&Ms which tells the begining of  
a Malik/Mokuba romance! Weird couple ne? 


	29. Addicted to Darkness

Saraha: I told you I'd have it up soon! *grins*  
Marik: So?  
Saraha: So? So!? I put my heart and soul into this!  
I worked hard, really hard to get the right mix of  
fluff and mild angst with bish on bish glory! You   
do not say 'So?' to that mister!   
*holds a random lamp in a threatening way*  
Marik: OO; Gomen!  
Saraha: *smirk* That's better. *throws random  
lamp out the window* Now the disclaimer if you  
will little manservant!  
Marik: *grumbles before starting*  
Saraha does not own Yugioh. She doesn't own  
me or Ryou or Yami Bakura or anything accept  
a pile of cards, printed pictures, and  
a Celtic Guardian action figure she 'borrowed'  
from her little brother. If it were up to her  
4kids would be getting the living crap beat out  
of them by a rather pissed off herd of Koribohs.  
*shudders* Scary image there.  
Saraha: Thankies Mariky-chan! *glomp*  
Marik: Oo I thought we were past this!  
  
Saraha: I'm rather proud of this chapter. I got it  
out fast and I got it out looking nice and most of  
all you Bakura/Ryou perverts can rest at ease with the  
fact that most of this is everything but a lemon!  
Sorry to those who wanted a lemon but with the  
amount of people getting reported of FF.net for  
such things it's not a safe thing to do. Extra  
warnings for people Bakura shows a bit more of  
his sadistic side and very mild bondage   
(Bakura:Bondage is fun! Ryou: *blush*) with  
a bit of fluff in the middle and the end.  
I'm quite proud of it. ^^ Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
With a gasp I bolted awake my heart beating heavy and my  
body tense. I blinked and calmed down realizing I was now  
sitting up on a bed. My own bed. In Domino. I blinked again  
and was greeted by the door opening and a nervous looking  
Rune peaking in. Her honey eyes widened slight and she now  
fully burst in getting me in a hug before I could react.  
  
"Oh Ryou! We were so worried! You slept so long we'd thought  
you may never get up and we didn't know what to do expect use  
Bakura's healing powers!"  
  
Finally Rune let go long enough that I could see Yui standing  
in the doorway dressed like Rune in human clothing and the clean  
white apron I wore when cooking.  
  
"Rune get off him! He's not well enough yet!"  
  
Rune scuttled like a cat away from the bed and Yui spoke now softly.  
  
"Are you hungry Ryou?"  
  
For a moment I thought about this but before I could answer she  
was gone and back with a mug that smelled deliciously like  
chicken soup. Yui came and sat on the edge of my bed a carefully  
handed me the warm mug. I took a slow sip and when I sighed  
at both the feeling of something in my stomach and at the taste  
of Yui cooking the Lady of Faith smiled satisfied. I took another  
sip before I thought of something.  
  
"How, how did we get back here?"  
  
Yui and Rune exchanged glance before Rune answered.  
  
"Well, what was the last thing you remembered?"  
  
"I remember getting the ring back after Tristin threw it,  
and yami saving me... after that it's pretty much a blank.  
Where is yami anyway?"  
  
I glanced around as if expecting him to suddenly pop out  
of my closet or something. Rune giggled looking at Yui  
who had grown very red.  
  
"Yui threw him out of the kitchen earlier! It was great!"  
  
Yui glared at Rune and stalked out of the room. I turned  
to the remaining being.  
  
"But where is he now?"  
  
Rune shrugged.  
  
"He got all upset after that and went off to your dad's room or  
something. I told him he had to leave you alone otherwise he'd  
probably be here. He was acting like a total asshole though,  
he had to pretend he was you the whole trip back here so no one  
would know that you were um, unconscious. He really, really hated  
having to talk to Tristin and Yugi on the way. I think he was just  
mad that Yugi-chan survived his duel with Pegasus though and  
saved all the soulless ones."  
  
I leaned back into the cool pillows my mind calm for a moment  
with the thought that that Mokuba, his brother, and Yugi's  
grandfather were safe again. I wondered for a moment what  
became of Pegasus but the thought fled my mind the second  
I thought of something else.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Well, you said the last thing you remember was getting the  
ring back? Well, you were all back to Domino by late night  
and you sleep through that... About two days."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Well, it's Monday evening now so just under two days really."  
  
I stared at Rune in disbelief. I'd been sleeping for two  
days? What about school? What about father? What about yami?!  
I fell back staring at the ceiling, my head still aching  
and confused. My yami had been left without supervision for  
that long? I imagined the world a disaster area with a laughing  
evil yami sitting among the rubble but quickly shook it out and  
here the door to my room close and Rune was gone. I sighed   
sating up, realizing the way that my spiky hair stuck to my back  
I was in great need of a shower. I wrinkled my nose as I looked  
at the worn clothing I wore. Better find something else for now.  
I opened my top dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of light blue  
fleece pajamas.  
  
In no time at all I found myself in the bathroom, steam from  
the shower rising all around clouding everything with the  
watery mist. Sighing at the overwhelming warmth that covered like  
a blanket, I stripped down and stepped into the steamy spray.  
  
My hair was soaked soon and I watched as the clear liquid fell off  
my body in drops spilling into the drain below. I took my time and  
enjoyed it until the water began to suddenly cool, indicating I had  
used up all the hot water. I reached and pulled the fluffy white  
towel over my head getting it as dry as possible before moving on  
leaving myself dry and the towel a soaking mess.  
  
It was then that I noticed the fact that I was missing a pair of  
pajamas which I was quite certain I'd brought. I wasn't about to  
put back on the dirty clothes in the hamper but the idea of going  
out the bathroom door in just a towel was rather embarrassing to  
say the least. However what else was there to do? Collecting the  
remains of my lately abused bravery I made my way to my room  
very thankful that Rune and Yui were still in the kitchen. I   
found as soon as I opened my door the clothes sitting in a neatly  
folded pile on the dresser. Grumbling to myself about forgetfulness  
I pulled on the fleece bottoms, for the moment deciding underwear  
was not necessary.  
  
"Feeling better yet?"  
  
I turned quickly, too quickly in fact because the next  
moment I was falling right onto the bed where until that moment  
I didn't realize sat my slightly older look-alike. I landed wide  
eyed on my yami's jean clothed lap blushing considerably. He  
blinked looking not at all surprised down at me.  
  
"You really are clumsy you know."  
  
Still blushing I scooted away, embarrassed to say the least. An  
arm grabbed hold of me though pulling me firmly back to him.  
He let it rest around my waist and the other found it's way to  
the side of my face caressing a cheek for a moment before  
falling to my still mildly damp hair. I couldn't move, both out  
of his grip and that I didn't want him to stop touching me.  
My breath caught in my throat for a moment as I felt him  
shift slightly and bring my head to his chest. He inhaled,  
or at least seemed to, deeply. I tilted my head up looking at  
him above me.  
  
"Peaches."  
  
For a moment everything was silent before I found the voice I  
seemed to lose when he was around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. Your hair smells like peaches."  
  
I felt heat rising to my face and I looked away.  
  
"I-it's my shampoo."  
  
I heard my darkness chuckle softly and his hand finger combed  
my hair for a while I sitting on his lap like some sort of  
doll in his heated grasp. It was strangely calming but I need  
to speak, need to converse even if it would ruin such a moment.  
  
"Why did you drug me?"  
  
He stopped abruptly, the hand that had played with my hair seemed  
to go limp and fell from there. I could tell he was surprised  
that I would ask and that made me wonder. Did he think I would  
simply allow him to do as he wished all the time? While I knew  
that physically I couldn't stop him from anything I wouldn't remain   
quiet and let him take control of my body when ever he wanted.  
  
A sudden spark of my fury of being drugged while the dark  
spirit did as he pleased with my body made me find the courage  
to pull myself out of his grasp. I turned and looked at him   
still sitting on my bed now watching me hiding his mild surprise  
in those velvety brown eyes. He was dressed I noted in the back of  
my mind different than myself and it was obvious he'd taken my  
unconsciousness to strip himself of his most hated sweater and  
replaced it with a black t-shirt that I hadn't even realized I  
had; He was barefoot and wore faded jeans as well and I noted  
that the sennen ring sat on the side table nearby.   
  
"Because I needed you out of the way."  
  
"It's my body though! You can't just do whatever you like!  
I-I won't let you!"  
  
The quiet seemed to almost echo and I wondered what possessed me  
to be so bold. He took two frighteningly quick steps I found myself  
pressed against, pinned to the wall by the taller stronger  
and much darker me. His arms boxed me in and his stare was  
a merciless gaze with no emotion that I could identify.  
  
"You seem to forget hikari dear, I own you. I own your soul and  
I own this body that you claim to have. I can do whatever I like  
and I will. You wagered yourself in our shadow game and you lose.  
Be grateful I am merciful enough to let you abide here still,  
my hikari."   
  
The look in his eyes was intense, a possessive nature glossed over  
the chocolate hue and for a moment I was terrified before he so  
suddenly pulled me into a searing kiss. It was like heaven and  
hell colliding. He, so warm and dominating that I couldn't help  
but wish for more yet at the same time an intense fear of what  
would happen, what could happen because of my outburst. That  
however quickly left my mind when his hands moved to my face   
holding me in his kiss as he forced his way into my mouth  
almost bruising so.  
  
And I loved it.  
  
It was what I wanted, what I need it a desire that my mind  
was not fully and consciously aware of. It was intense and  
dramatic a mix of pleasure with the aftermath of mild fear  
and the strange love for the slight pain. He was a drug and  
I helplessly addicted to him, unable to see life without it  
ever. Leaning himself forward more he took my bottom lip  
between his lips and bit down just enough to draw blood  
making me scream against his lips, the sound never traveling  
further than my ears. He lapped up the blood greedily, the  
crimson liquid rolling down his own full lips to be caught  
by his tongue like a cat and those glazed eyes set on me  
hungrily and I powerless to look away.  
  
His hands traveled downward and I saw the smirk the pulled  
at those once bloodied lips before slim fingers found a  
nipple and pinched hard. His mouth was pressed to mine before  
my cry was heard blocking it and ravishing me so.  
His fingers rubbed at the now hardened nub creating such  
a friction as the pain dulled to an ache that I whimpered   
into my yami, hands finding there way to his neck in  
the midst. He grinned, I could feel it, see it in my mind,  
even taste in in the kiss before he let his hands fall further  
a single finger tracing my navel as he moved out of the kiss  
to nip at the joint of my neck and shoulders a place that   
I knew from our previous experiences was highly sensitive  
and this time when I yelped he let it be heard echoing dully in  
my bedroom.  
  
"My hikari.", he whispered huskily against me and I shivered  
at the notion loving the idea, the very thought that I was his.  
My yami's hands now came behind me, holding me to him  
for a single fleeting moment before thumbs hooked on the  
elastic of my fleece pants. I blushed heavily and I heard  
his chuckle again.  
  
"Please.."  
  
"Please what Ryou?"  
  
He licked across my jaw line tenderly emitting a shiver from me.  
I didn't know what I wanted, everything was a spinning  
madness in my mind and the only thing that made sense was how  
every time he touched me I felt happiness wash like water over me.  
  
"Please anything... just don't let me go."  
  
He paused moving so he could see my face the chocolate orbs  
surveying my own for something. So suddenly he smirked and in  
the blink of an eye he flipped us and somehow pushed me onto  
the bed. I gaped for a moment the suddenness of the movement  
taking me completely by surprise. He stood still watching me,  
thinking, as much as felt the need to simply lie there I  
pulled myself into a sitting position watching him as well.  
  
It was like he had suddenly woken, for the first time realized  
what he was doing. I couldn't take it though, I couldn't take  
his so sudden stopping, his strange and sudden fear. With haste  
and a nerve I suddenly found in frustration I pulled him to the  
bed with me so that we were lying next to each other both panting  
with the heat of our desire. He looked at me with surprise and  
I kissed him tracing his lips with my tongue my hands instinctively  
finding there way into his shirt caressing the more developed flesh  
there. My tongue hit my mine own lips for a moment and the coppery  
residue of my blood filled my senses. I let go and lay back and  
watching my yami.  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
He looked surprised, shocked even at how I reacted to him.  
That all this had started with strange outburst, maybe still that  
I would have such a nerve as to question him so. Maybe as to   
how I let him do this to me, that I craved his attention, his  
touch, the soft almost amused glances he sent my way. That I  
wanted more than anything in this world or the next his love.  
  
His next move was so quick and sudden I may have blinked and not  
seen him. He had my wrists in his grip and I felt the twist of  
cloth as he with great ease tied my hands behind my back leaving  
me totally at his mercy. I found myself oddly liking the idea.  
He sat back on his heels and eyed me with lazy almost detached  
interest. He removed his shirt now watching my chest rise and  
fall as I was entranced by him. He straddled my hips and  
leaned so we were nose to nose, chest to chest, and I  
gasped and whimpered beneath him. He tilted my head to give  
him a better angle of my neck and clamped down on the spot  
sucking the flesh with a stinging pressure and his other  
came to my mouth muffling my piercing scream of both in  
pleasure and surprise. When he finished there he gave the  
now super sensitive spot a quick caressing lick before  
he released my captive mouth. He nuzzled against my shoulder  
planting several soft kisses before he found his way  
to an ear.  
  
"Little one."  
  
I couldn't suppress my moan.  
  
My darkness looked me over with a calm yet hungry look.  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Yours." I gasped, my eyes closed as I felt his heart beat  
against mine. I didn't care if he claimed me to be owned by him,  
I wanted to be his only his forever. I felt a hand caress a still  
clothed thigh for a moment before hovering over my waist band.  
I opened my eyes to see my yami's concerned eyes on me. He   
looked a bit fearful, like I was made of porcelain and he feared  
to break me. He was a little afraid, I realized suddenly the thought  
of the strange dreams I'd had of little Aku came to mind. I pushed  
for the time being anything I'd thought about those memories away  
and locked eyes with the being I loved.  
  
"I trust you more than anyone yami."  
  
His eyes widened and he looked a little sad a little regretful.  
  
"How can you? How do you know I won't really hurt you?"  
  
"I know. I just know."  
  
He smiled at me the slightest tinge of sadness in before leaning  
forward into a tender soft kiss. He licked my check then.  
  
"Thank you, hikari."  
  
~*~  
  
Saraha: Weeeee! That was fun to write! The only thing is my   
parents and grandma kept walking into the room while I   
was doing the Bakura/Ryou scene and that's bothersome.  
  
Anywho, next chapter we find out: where the heck Rune and  
Yui are, Ryou's dad comes home, and what in the shadow realm  
is that on Ryou's neck!? *cough cough* -_-;;  
  
The next one is the last one so stay tuned everyone, I'm still trying  
for the 03/25 deadline and please please review! ja! ^^ 


	30. More Than I Thought

Saraha: This my wonderful, wonderful fantastic reviewers is chapter 30.  
You look at now the final chapter of 'In the Guise of an Angel'. I felt  
I was starting to ramble in this fic and thought this would be a good  
place to end it. Hopefully you won't find it too confusing, enjoy!  
  
Marik: *rolls eyes* Saraha 'still' doesn't own Yugioh. If she ever  
does believe me I'll let you know.  
  
Saraha: ^^' yeah... I got this out by my b-day though like I said  
I would though! Yay me!  
  
Marik: -_-;  
  
~*~  
  
After sleeping for so long you would think one would  
never find a way to get to sleep for a while. Obviously  
the activities wore us both down more than we realized  
because many hours after we finished and had lay next to  
each other both naked and spent, yami's arm forever around  
me in his possessive nature I remember slowly drifting  
to a light dozing sleep. It seemed I'd only just closed  
my eyes for a moment when I opened them to see sunlight  
trying to leak through the curtain.  
I grumbled slightly and rolled over coming face to  
face with.. a pillow. No one was there.   
  
I sat up and stared at it's flattened white form.  
The sheets were twisted around my legs like  
every morning brushing up against bare feet  
and the soft fabric of my pajamas.  
Pajamas?  
I pulled myself out of bed puzzled.  
What had happened? I glanced at the  
clock. It read seven in the morning. I blinked  
and the door to my room creaked open.  
My father stood there smiling.  
  
"Morning Ryou."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"I got back early this morning and didn't want  
to wake you. Seems like you kept everything under  
control while I was gone. I'm glad."  
  
I nodded mutely for a moment.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I made breakfast. Why don't you get dressed for school  
and I'll meet you in the kitchen?"  
  
I smiled at him and nodded. He gave me a strange smile  
back and I felt slightly confused by it as he closed  
the door again. I sighed slightly. I'd dreamed the  
while thing. I'd had to of. There was nothing that said  
anything different. I felt my face flush though no one  
could see it. I must have dreamed the whole thing up.  
My yami and I we didn't, we never did that. I was  
delusional. I must have been. I went to the bathroom  
and began to wash my face. Glancing into the mirror  
however I noticed something. A very small but defined  
red mark on my neck, right at the base of my throat.  
I blinked and stared before in a nervous reaction  
called out through our mental link.  
  
'Yami!'  
  
'Leave me alone.'  
  
I felt him block our link so that I could just  
barely make out his presence. He sounded annoyed.  
Did it happen or didn't it? Carefully I touched the  
mark. It was slightly sore. I felt myself flush again.  
No, no, no! What was I thinking?! It wasn't what I  
was thinking it couldn't be! It was just a hallucination.  
If it had really happen he'd be out here with me.  
He'd tell me it really happened, he would have been there  
when I woke up. It couldn't of been real. I bit down slightly  
on my lip. He wouldn't have just... I felt tears well up in  
my eyes and I let them fall my throat felt dry and itchy  
suddenly. I stared at myself in the mirror and ran a finger  
slowly over my bottom lip. If it had happened wouldn't  
it be bruised? I sniffled slightly. Why was I crying?  
Did I really think he'd be like that? That stubborn  
part of my mind seemed to think so. He thinks of you   
like an object or a tool, nothing more or less.  
I hiccupped. Then in my emotionally unstable state  
fell down to my knees.  
  
"Get off the floor Ryou, your acting pathetic."  
  
I hiccupped again not wanting to look at him. I felt him  
grip my shirt and lift me back up. I stared at the floor.  
A drop of liquid fell to the floor.  
  
"Why in Ra's name are you crying? What on this miserable  
planet could be worth crying over pray tell?"  
  
I sniffled again and looked up at him his face with  
slightly flush with the deep eyes filled with his  
annoyance and inpatients. I felt tears well up  
again. At the sight of this I could see his eyes  
falter slightly and his voice became more uncertain.  
  
"Please... please tell me hikari."  
  
I gasped and a small whimper built up in my throat.  
I looked at him a moment before turning away.  
  
"Did... did last night really happen yami? Please,  
please tell me."  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for his reply feeling  
that I was too weak to hear what he may say. It never  
came. Nervously I opened my eyes and looked at him.  
He'd seated himself of the edge of the bathtub  
and was staring at the floor intensely. It was  
all the answer I needed. It had happened.  
For a moment I felt the slight rise in the fact  
that in what I so very remembered was true and then  
I wondered what did it mean? What did it mean to  
myself? That I already knew, I loved him, I knew  
I had to. What else was that throb of longing I felt  
that childish glee with such passion past my years  
mixed in? If it wasn't love than I know not what.  
But yami though, he was in different he seemed so  
very mixed. Thinking about it the only time he had  
ever expressed feelings for me has when he seemed angry.  
His kisses were bruising and tasted bittersweet,  
hot and lustful yet so very smooth. Why did things  
have to be so hard to understand? Why couldn't everything  
be alright?   
  
"Where are we going from here? Where 'can' we go from here?"  
  
My own voice seemed so frightened, what was I scared of?  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The smooth silky voice of my darkness drawled.  
  
"Where do you want it to go Ryou, where do you expect it to  
go? Obviously you must have some idea as to what you want to  
happen or else you wouldn't bring it out."  
  
He watched me with the depth of chocolate that were his eyes.  
Did I? I almost wanted to laugh at my stupidity. Of course I  
did. I was a romantic obviously. I was the kind of person who  
maybe dreamed of a soft and kind lover who was everything to me.  
Dilutions of rose petals and candle light, champagne and chocolate  
were supposed to fill my pretty little brain. I who fell suddenly  
head over heels in love with his darkness had thoughts of romance.  
  
"What if I told you I cared about you?"  
  
He didn't even waver.  
  
"I'd say you were foolish."  
  
"What if I told you I loved you?"  
  
yami's eyes widened and for that fleeting second my heart  
crying out inside in hopes maybe somewhere deep inside he could  
admit to me the same. Somewhere, somehow it was all I wanted.  
  
"If you told me that I'd say you may want to rethink what your  
saying. I don't think you truly realize what your saying."  
  
It wasn't a rejection so to say but more of a reflex. Push others  
away before the push you.   
  
"What if I said I didn't want to rethink it, that I knew I  
loved you?"  
  
My yami leaned forward seeming to study the tiled floor.  
He sighed and pushed a lock of his silvery-white hair back.  
  
"Don't Ryou. Your just... your too young to understand. I don't  
know where we go from here. We'll figure out something though."  
  
I wiped eyes on my shirt sleeve.  
  
"But.. I trust you. More than anything, more than anyone."  
  
He sighed and pulled me to him into an embrace. There was nothing  
sexually, nothing angry about it. It was much like the one you'd  
see siblings have. Much like maybe how Seto Kaiba might show his  
love for Mokuba. It was nice. I closed my eyes and hugged him  
back.   
  
"You shouldn't though. Don't trust me hikari."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
We parted and he smiled rather fondly.  
  
"Your such a baka Ryou. I think your fathers waiting for  
you. Better hurry."  
  
He disappeared then and I saw from the open bathroom door  
the Sennen Ring glow for a moment. I smiled at it and  
quickly dressed.  
~*~  
  
twenty minutes later found me walking through the  
apartment halls my father only a few steps behind  
carrying strangely for him a briefcase. It seems]  
he was asked by the museum to help with an exhibit  
for a while. He'd be staying close to home for  
a couple months. It was a strange but much appreciated  
surprise. It had been so long since the time when  
he'd done most of his work at the college in Tokyo  
and would be home every afternoon for Mother and I.  
It did make me a bit nervous though, what with  
all that had happened recently. I for the first  
time in my existence that I appreciated the  
high collar of the school uniform. The last thing  
I needed was questioning about the small red mark  
that showed on my neck. Also my ring was tucked  
safely under the clothing weighted against my chest.  
Undoubtedly Tristin would have told the others about  
throwing it away, they didn't need to know about my still  
having it yet.  
  
No sooner than I walked out the door and onto the sidewalk  
than I was nearly knocked over by a blur of pink and blue.  
  
"Sorry Ryou-kun!"  
  
The figure moved so that she wasn't so very, very close  
and I saw before me a girl in the uniform of pink jacket  
and blue skirt with her aqua hair pulled into two braids  
and eyes the same color looking from under the rims of  
silvery wire framed glasses. Around he neck a tiny round  
charm with a star carved into the middle hung off a gold  
chain. Surprise didn't quite cover what I felt at that second.  
  
"Yui?!"  
  
Further down the sidewalk a small group stood. Immediately I  
recognized Yugi's small frame dressed for school with Tea  
standing next to him in her own pink and blue uniform.  
Next to her however stood a girl, a bit taller than myself  
wearing the dark blue boy's uniform with her blonde-brown   
hair pulled into a quick ponytail the shorter layer framing  
her honey eyes and face. She grinned at me before turning  
back to Tea who it seems she was talking to. Yawning next to her  
was the tall lanky figure that was Joey, his hair and open  
blue school shirt rumpled hands clasped behind his head  
as he stared at Tea and Rune talking with boredom in his  
puppy-like eyes. I stared taking in the strange yet classic  
picture they all made of modern teenagers and heard my father  
step behind me.  
  
"Ryou who are these people?"  
  
I turned to look at my father. He looked at each in turn slightly  
confused before looking back at me. I knew what he was hoping I'd  
say and I myself was very happy that I could confirm what he wanted  
for me.  
  
"These are my friends Dad."  
  
You could see it in his eyes. I was finally starting to socialize,  
I was making friends at school, and I seemed happy. Father nodded  
smiling slightly and told me to have a good day at school as he  
headed towards his work. I looked at my friends, Yui had joined  
Rune and Tea and were now chattering away in a little semi-circle  
while Joey's eyes were closed and for a moment it looked like he was  
asleep on his feet. Yugi though saw me and waved tiredly his  
violet eyes edge in crimson that seemed to mean that his yami  
was watching too, obviously the former Pharaoh didn't mind the  
Change of Heart and Lady of Faith hanging around Yugi and the  
others. I walked up and joined the group barely sidestepping away  
from Rune who seemed to want to rumple my hair again. I ducked  
away to where Yugi was.  
  
"Morning Yugi."  
  
"Morning Ryou. Feeling better today?"  
  
I quickly caught that my yami must have said I wasn't  
well the day before.  
  
"Yeah, I guess the whole thing at duelist kingdom wore me out  
a bit. Looks like you as well."  
  
Yugi grinned and wasn't able to suppress a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, Joey and Tea too. Tristin's lucky cause he can sleep later.  
He lives a block from school so he gets up five minutes before the  
bell rings I think."  
  
We both laughed and Joey came out of his sleepy trance to join us.  
  
"Tristin's just a luck bastard, getting that much sleep. I got maybe  
four hours at the most thinking about all that make up work we'll  
have to do."  
  
A collective shudder at the thought ran through us three.  
  
'Well, he got one description of 'Tristin' right at least. He is  
most defiantly a bastard among bastards.'  
  
'Yami!'  
  
'You know I'm right Ryou.' A mental smirk. 'Why are Rune and Yui   
there though?'  
  
'No idea.'  
  
'That's them for you. Won't listen to a word you say.'  
  
He cut our conversation there and I smiled. Everything seemed to  
be looking up. Maybe, just maybe life was more than I ever gave  
it credit for.  
  
"Hey Ryou!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come'on, we're gonna be late!"  
  
Grinning I ran after them.  
~*~  
  
Saraha: And that people is it. *falls over from exosution* X_X  
  
Marik: Oo; Er yeah... when or if she gets up I'll have her  
answer any questions you people have in a note when it's not  
her birthday and stuff. Ja. 


End file.
